Timely Love Stories
by Comment person
Summary: Just a collection of moments between Larry and Petunia over the years. I do not own this franchise, and copyright belongs to the people who work on the show VeggieTales.
1. Welcome To VeggieTales

Author's note: This is my first Veggie Tales Fanfiction story, or story series. I hope you will enjoy these one-shots. In my opinion, I am not good at romances, but I will let you be the judge of that. I must thank Fizzy Starburst, whose story inspired me to make a romance Veggie Tales story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Veggie Tales<strong>

"Hey Bob?"

"Yes Larry?"

"Today is the Audition Day, right?"

"Yes, today is Audition Day. Didn't you get the notice?" Bob asked Larry as they headed past Qwerty the computer. Larry stopped.

"What notice?" Larry asked. Bob turned around and gave the cucumber a puzzled look.

"Didn't you get the email?"

"Uh...nope." Larry admitted plainly. Bob just sighed and shook his head, then turned to Qwerty.

"Qwerty? Can you show Larry the email please? I have to go help with the auditions." Bob request, and left to go do his business. Qwerty shook, beeped, and the screen turned on. Larry watched as Qwerty brought up the message on the screen.

"Oh...that email..." Larry muttered, and began to read the message.

_-Auditions-_

_At the given day, Veggie Tales will be holding auditions for new cast members to be added into the cast of Veggie Tales members. The current cast is to carry out the task given to them on that day. Thank you, and good luck. Remember, God made you special, and He loves you very much._

_-Big Idea_

"Ohhhh, now I remember!" Larry exclaimed. "Wait, given tasks? I didn't get a task!"

Qwerty made a few beeps and a bloop.

"Really? You have to keep track of the results of every audition?" Larry repeated after Qwerty.

Qwerty gave a chirp, and shook again. The screen pulled up a list of names, some highlighted green, other highlighted in red, and many names that have not been highlighted.

"Cool!" Larry exclaimed, "I wonder who the lucky ones are..." Larry started to read the screen. Qwerty's screen turned off, and gave Larry a stern bloop.

"Aw come on! Just one peek? Pleeease?" Larry pleaded. Qwerty gave a raspberry noise at Larry.

"How rude!" Larry exclaimed, and started off. Qwerty's screen watched Larry go off, and made a few varied toned beeps. Larry knew exactly what Qwerty was doing: laughing.

* * *

><p>Larry spent the next hour wandering around place, trying to find something to do. He had tried to helping Pa Grape and Scooter at the reception. While he was carrying the cups tea, he accidently slipped on a banana peel, and he ended up spilling the tea all over floor. While Scooter hurried to go get the wet mop, Pa Grape kindly asked Larry if he could go help somewhere else.<p>

* * *

><p>He ended up with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and helping out with the Souvenirs Shop. It seemed a pretty easy job, but it all went down hill when Larry took a quick restroom break from working at the cashier while Jimmy and Jerry were eating lunch.<p>

The line at the cashier had grown longer by the second. When Larry returned to his post, a huge line that ran out of the Souvenir Shop awaited him, along with Jimmy and Jerry. While Jerry hastily took care of the shoppers by manning the cashier, Jimmy told Larry that they can handle the rest, and that Larry could go help elsewhere.

* * *

><p>After wondering around, he decided to help Archibald, Mr. Nezzer, and Phil Winkelstein (the celery who played as Frankencelery in 'Where's God When I'm S-Scared?') with helping out the kids as their parents tried out for auditions.<p>

This time, Larry spent a good 15 minutes helping the little kids, until two of them got into a fight over a set of dolls.  
>Larry had tried to break it up, but it somehow made things a lot worse, and ended up getting hit with the dolls on the head. After Phil helped separate the two toddlers, and Mr. Nezzer helped resolve their argument, Larry was lying on the ground, covered with dolls. He quickly left, not wanting to be attacked again.<p>

"Are you sure that you didn't receive a task to perform?" Archibald asked Larry as he left the Kid's Care Center.

"I'm sure Archie, I wasn't given any task." Larry explained.

* * *

><p>Larry soon found himself in the back of the studio, where Mr. Lunt and the Scallions were unloading boxes. Wanting to make himself useful, he decided to help them out. Just like the previous attempts, things did not work out so well. Larry was given a stack of heavy boxes piled on top of each other, and he had to set them somewhere in the storage room. Since he couldn't see past the boxes that towered over him, he didn't see where he was going.<p>

He ran into a lot of obstacles, and judging from the screams, almost ran over two of the Scallions.  
>When Larry finally set the boxes down, he turned around, and saw all the boxes lying everywhere. The Scallions and Mr. Lunt all stared at him. To make matters worse, the boxes behind him toppled over, and buried Larry. When Mr. Lunt dug Larry out, Larry quietly made his way out, filled with disappointment.<p>

"Man...he's having a rough day." Mr. Lunt remarked as Larry exited.

* * *

><p>Now, Larry was sitting on a bench, behind the Audition booths, with fruits and vegetables stepping out of the booths, and going somewhere else in the Studio. Larry even saw a caterpillar walk out of one of the booths!<p>

"I can't do anything right." Larry pouted, and laid down on the bench. As he stared at the ceiling, his ears caught the sound of Bob's voice in a booth.  
>Carefully, Larry tuned the rest of the sounds out, and focused his hearing on the booth that Bob was in, which happened to be right next to the bench.<p>

"Hi, I'm Bob the Tomato, your interviewer." he heard Bob introduce himself. "And you are?"

"Petunia Rhubarb," Larry heard a sweet voice say, "and it's a pleasure to meet you Bob."

"Well, I guess I should get this interview going." Bob simply said, "Please tell my why you would like to join Veggie Tales Mrs.-"

"It's 'Miss' actually." she corrected him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rhubarb." Bob apologized.

"Oh it's fine." Miss Rhubarb answered with a happy tone and started to answer Bob's interview questions.

Larry continued to eavesdrop to the interview, taking mental notes of Bob's comments and questions, and Miss Rhubarb's answers and how she replied. After a few minutes of listening to the interview, Larry had a smile on his face. Knowing his best friend Bob and how she responded to all of the questions, he knew what the result of this interview would turn out to be.

"Thank you for your time Miss Rhubarb." Bob concluded the interview.

"Anytime." Miss Rhubarb said, and started to leave the Audition Booth. Larry sat up, and watched the curtain be pulled aside, and caught a close look at Miss Rhubarb.

She was indeed a rhubarb. Her bright red hair was combed and done, had a yellow braid placed in it, and a twisting pony tail down the back of her hair, with a bundle of hair shaped like a scorpion stinger at the tip.  
>She had a yellow bow tied near the bottom of her pony tail, and another yellow bow near the top of her pony tail. She had lipstick on her lips, and yellow pearl earrings on each ear. Larry had to admit, she did look pretty.<p>

Pushing that thought aside though, Larry was excited to tell her the good news. As she started to head off, Larry quickly got off the bench, and went after her.

"Excuse me miss!" Larry called after her. Miss Rhubarb turned around, and spotted Larry approaching her.

"Yes?" she asked, not knowing what to think.

"Miss Rhubarb, right?" Larry checked, just to make sure.

"Yep, that's me." she answered with a smile, and presented herself to him. Larry noticed that she was slightly shorter than him, only by an inch or so.

"I just wanted to tell you that you got the job." Larry reported happily. Miss Rhubarb's eyes went wide, and she stared at him with an open mouth.

"I-I ww-what?" she stammered and blinked, not believing what she had heard.

"Yeah, you got the job!" Larry repeated again.  
>Larry didn't notice that he was attracting some attention from other fruits and vegetables that had already been interviewed or were going to be, but Petunia did.<p>

"Shh!" she said, and leaned in closer. "Follow me." she whispered to him.  
>Larry followed her as she left, making his way through the crowd. Although he was swarmed with tourist traffic, Larry was determined to keep following her. When she finally stopped and turned to him, they were alone, and behind a booth.<p>

"I what?" she repeated her question again.

"You got the job!" Larry stated again.

"Does Big Idea tell you that quickly?" she questioned.

"Well, no," Larry explained, "they send you a letter saying that you got the job, but I just wanted to tell you in advance."

"Wait, if they haven't sent the letter out, how would you know?" she wondered.

"Well, I was sitting on a bench, and I heard my friend Bob interviewing you, and-"

"You were eavesdropping?" she interrupted with a stern tone.

"No, I..." Larry protested, but soon realized what he had done. He hung his head low. "Yes, I was eavesdropping, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok...uh..." Petunia started to comfort him, but didn't know his name.

"Larry, Larry the Cucumber." he told her, still a bit bummed out at what he had did.

"Don't feel bad Larry," she comforted him, "you didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Well, I really didn't, but I happen to hear your interview, and judging from your answers, attitude, and from Bob's comments, I have a pretty good feeling that you will be in the cast of Veggie Tales." Larry told her, already cheered up.

"How do you know?" she asked, giving Larry full attention.

"I know Bob, and I am sure that he will put you on the suggestion list. Plus, I know Qwerty will pick you, because you gave pretty great answers in the interview." Larry explained cheerfully.

"You really think so?"

"I know so Miss Rhubarb."

"Oh, call me Petunia." she told him with a smile.

"I know so Petunia." Larry guaranteed. Petunia was left speechless. She let out a sigh of happiness, relief, and joy that had filled her heart.

"Well, I better get going. Gotta help anyone who needs it." Larry said, and started to head off, leaving Petunia alone.

"Larry wait!" Petunia called out to him. Larry stopped, and turned around to face her.

"Thanks." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Aw, it was nothing." Larry admitted; glad that he could help out.

"I was wondering..." Petunia started to say.

"Yes?" Larry asked, obviously curious.

"If you could show me around?" she asked. Larry thought it over for a moment.

"Sure! Follow me!" Larry exclaimed. Petunia stood right beside him. Making sure she was ready, Larry started to show her around. All throughout his tour of the place, Larry and Petunia stayed right beside each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER...<strong>

Petunia opened her red mailbox, and took out the junk mail.

"Coupons...bills...wicker furniture magazines..." she muttered with no interest. "Wait, what's this?" Petunia pulled out an envelope with the words _Big Ideas _printed on the front in bold fine print.

She quickly tore open the envelope, and pulled out the folded letter. She was speechless when she unfolded it, and started to read. Her jaw dropped and her she blinked her eyes. She held the note to her heart, and looked to the sky with joy.

'Larry was right.' she thought to herself with joy.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is just one of the one-shots; I will put up many more later on. Leave a review if you wish, and thanks for reading.<p> 


	2. New Ideas Blossom

Author's note: Enjoy! Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>New Ideas Blossom<strong>

"Ok we got that movie done; now we just need to give it a good name." Bob said, looking over his clipboard. The cast members of Veggie Tales were assembled in the Meeting Room, and seated around the long shiny oak table. Everyone in the room was thinking hard for the name of the short.

"How about 'The Family in Egypt'?" suggested Mr. Nezzer.

"That seems a little to broad, don't you think?" Archibald put in.

"Well, what about 'Family in the Nile'?" Junior Asparagus piped up.

"The story is when Miriam babysits baby Moses. How about The Babysitter of Egypt?" proposed Dad Asparagus.

"The Hebrews were persecuted in Egypt though." Bob put in. "We need a better title." While the cast came up with names, one of the new members, Petunia Rhubarb, was doing her best to stay focused on the meeting, but found herself slowly loosing focused.

"Alright then, Babysitter in the Nile, that's what the first segment will be called." Bob announced, snapping Petunia out of her daze.

"Could we call it 'Babysitter in de-Nile?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"What's wrong with 'the Nile?'" Bob questioned politely.

"Eh, it gives it a better touch." Mr. Lunt simply replied, adjusting his hat on his head.

"Alright then, that's what we will call it." Bob stated, and flipped to the next page on his clipboard. "Larry, you know what to do for you song right?"

"Yeah, I'm singing the Blues with are special quest: Blind Lemon Lincoln." Larry answered. "Hey Bob?"

"What is it Larry?"

"If he is blind, how is he going to get here?"

"Oh, Khalil will be bringing him over in his tow truck."

"And I am happy to do it!" Khalil the caterpillar worm stated clearly in his Middle Eastern accent.  
>He was on top of the meeting table, since he couldn't see anything in his chair that was too low. Despite the new cast member's height, he managed to get around the place fairly easy.<p>

"Now the next segment: Duke and the Great Pie War." Bob announced. "Larry, you know your role."

"Of course, I'm Duke!" Larry said cheerfully.

"I'm your best friend, Lucas." Bob explained.

"No, you're my best friend Bob." Larry corrected.

"I mean in the show." Bob told him.

"Oh."

"Mr. Nezzer? Would you be willing to be Otis the Elevated, the bad guy?" Bob questioned.

"Now why do I always have to be the bad guy?" Mr. Nezzer complained.

"Cause you look like the 'bad guy' type." Mr. Lunt put in.

"Oh look who's talking, Mr. 'Assistant'!" Mr. Nezzer shot back at the gourd.

"Hey! It ain't my fault that I am always stuck being your assistant!" Mr. Lunt argued.

"Gentlemen please!" Bob interjected, trying to stop the argument.

"How about Mr. Lunt is Otis the Elevated, and Mr. Nezzer is Otis's assistant?" Petunia suggested, finally speaking up. Bob thought over her suggestion.

"That would actually work!" Bob exclaimed. Petunia felt proud that she had contributed.

"Hey, as long as I am in it and I have lines to read, I don't care who I am or what I read ." Mr. Lunt stated. "I could even play as one of the background characters! Wait...no I can't. I need some lines! Maybe a part like Pa Grape has!"

"I'm not giving up my role in this show!" Pa Grape exclaimed.

"Ok then, that's settled. Madame Blueberry? You know your role right?" Bob ask just to make sure.

"Oui, I am ze Duke's second cousin twice removed: Nona." the French blueberry replied.

"I have just one question," Laura spoke up, "who's is going to be the girl that Duke falls in love with?"

This question caused the entire Meeting Room to go quiet.

"So uhh..." Larry spoke, not sure what to say, "any volunteers?"

"Hey don't look at me man." Mr. Lunt told him. Everybody started to whisper amongst themselves. Seeing a chance, Petunia cleared her throat.

"I can play that role." Petunia spoke up. Everyone went into silence, and turned to her. She suddenly felt all their sights fall upon her, and she suddenly felt nervous, but didn't show it.

"Alright then, Petunia will play the role of...Sweet Petunia." Bob told her, checking his clipboard, realizing the character she would be playing as "Wow, why couldn't I think of that in the first place?"

The meeting resumed, but Petunia was stuck wondering what she had agreed to: being the love of Duke, aka Larry!  
>She turned and glanced at Larry, wondering what was he thinking about this.<br>Larry caught her look, and returned it with a bashful smile. Petunia found herself smiling, but quickly turned her head to hide her blush.

Only one cast member took notice of this, and he was in the center of the table.

"Does anybody else feel the chemistry in the air?" Khalil asked out loud. Everybody turned and stared at the caterpillar worm confused.

"Uh, as I was saying..." Bob continued, trying to avoid the awkward interruption.

'Stop worrying Petunia, the story is about looking out for family; that kind of love!' she mentally calmed herself. 'It's when you look out for the family you love, not when you _love_ love somebody.'

"Alright, which one of you Scallions is going to hold the wedding at the end?" Bob asked the three Scallions out loud. Petunia was left speechless.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for reading, and a special thanks for reviewing.<p> 


	3. Backstage Storage

**Backstage Storage**

In the night hours of the Big Idea Studio, only a few of the workers remained. Those showbiz workers were either on night shifts, guard duty, or just lounging around the campus. Two of those showbiz workers were hanging out in the backstage storage room, sorting through props to find a certain prop for an upcoming episode.

"Hey Larry?"

"Yes Petunia?"

"What's this thing?" Petunia wondered, holding up the over-sized black shoe. Larry caught sight of the shoe, and his memory clicked.

"That was one of the head-shoes that we used in "The Story of Flibber-o-loo". I think that shoe was used by Archie." Larry informed her, and went off to set the box he was carrying down. Petunia tossed the big shoe aside, and continued to search through the props and materials. With no luck, Petunia pushed aside the box, continued to search, until something else caught her interest: a big feather.

"Larry? What's this?" Petunia asked again, picking up the huge feather. Larry was passing by with a bunch of boxes piled on his head. He turned his head to see what she was referring to, but careful not to drop the boxes.

"That is the tickle feather used in "Esther...The Girl Who Became Queen." Larry explained, and slowly plopped the boxes down.

"Oh...what happened to Esther?" Petunia wondered, since she never saw her around the campus or in any other movie except that one she starred in.

"She uh...left." Larry explained, a bit sad.

"Oh...why?" Petunia wondered.

"She said she had to move on, so she quit, and left Big Idea." Larry told in a sad tone. **(truth was, the animators had such difficulty with animating her hair and facial expressions, so they decided not to use her again)**

"Oh...I'm sorry that happened." Petunia explained, not knowing what else to say.

"Nah, it's ok." Larry assured her in a semi-happy voice. Larry picked up the huge feather, and examined the soft prickles on it. "I'm surprised that this thing can tickle anyone."

"I'm not so sure about that." Petunia disagreed, and started to keep searching for what they needed. Just then, Larry had an idea. He waved the feather at Petunia, and the feather started to tickle her, and she started to giggle.

"Who's doing...eee! Larry stop that! (giggles) Alright! I see your point!" Petunia pleaded in between her giggles, trying her best to hold back her urge to burst out laughing. Larry drew back the feather and smiled as Petunia tried to calm herself down.

"See? It works on everybody." Larry declared, and tossed the feather aside.

"I hope we don't use that in other episodes." Petunia hoped, not wanting anyone to suffer the same faith of being tickled by that feather.

"It's worse for me, I'm very ticklish." Larry admitted, and started to search through a pile of fancy pants. Petunia spotted the feather, and had a sneaky, yet sort of devious idea.

"Petunia, have you seen the-AAHH!"

Larry jumped and turned around out of shock and the sudden tickles on his back. He came face-to-face with Petunia, waving the big feather at him. "Petunia! What are you-aaahh!" Larry started to dash to the exit, with Petunia chasing after him, tickling the whole way.

"Come back here cucumber!" Petunia laughed as she chased him with the feather. To anyone, the tickling was enough; to Larry, the tickling feeling was enough to make him literally fall on the floor laughing.

While Larry was heading for the door exit to the hallway, there was a medium-sized open package in the way.

Wanting to avoid the tickles, Larry hopped over the medium container, and to his surprised, landed in a pile of tubas on the other side with a clash.

"Ow..." Larry stated.

Petunia, realizing what happened, tossed the feather aside, and hopped over the container. Not wanting to land on top of Larry, she landed inside the container instead.

"Larry! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Petunia quickly apologized, leaning over the edge of the container, and down at Larry, who laid on a pile of gold color tubas.

"Ah, it's ok, no harm done." Larry informed her, looking at her head that peeped over the edge of the container.

"Well, that's a reli-eef!" Petunia squealed as the box tipped over. She tumbled out, and landed on top of Larry. Petunia suddenly realized that she was on top of Larry. Before her mind started to panic, another sly idea came in mind.

"What was that about being ticklish?" Petunia said with a dark grin. Larry realized what she was about to do, and tried to escape, but she had already pinned him down, and started to tickle him.

"Petunia! (laughs) S-stop! (laughs) Please! (laughs) That tickles a lot!" Larry shouted as he laughed from her tickling. Petunia kept tickling Larry, and didn't cease tickling...

Suddenly, the exit door flew open with a loud creak, and Larry and Petunia froze.

There at the doorway, they saw Mr. Lunt staring at them, speechless at the sight. On top of his hat, they could also see Khalil the caterpillar with an astonished expression. The sight of Petunia on top of Larry took the words out of their mouths.

"Holy mackerel...what's going on here!" Mr. Lunt finally demanded, still shocked at what he saw.

"Uh..." Larry stammered with wide eyes. Petunia was left speechless.

"I knew I felt chemistry at that meeting!" Khalil exclaimed happily.


	4. Just the Two of Us

**Just the Two of Us**

"Cut!" Bob spoke into the megaphone, which amplified his voice 10x through the blocked off street. "Great job everybody, we finally got that part done!"

Larry dangled in the air in his Larryboy suit, only being held up by the plungers that shot out from the sides of his mask. Below him, everybody was heading off to take their break.

"A little help somebody?" Larry called out from above.

"Can't you release the suction ears?" Bob advised, still using the megaphone. He was standing on the ground with Bad Apple on her spider legs contraption, Petunia, and Archibald.

"I tried! It's not working!" Larry shouted, shaking his body in mid-air to try and loosen himself. Bad Apple laughed with a sense of humor, but it still sounded like an evil laugh, she was very good at those.

"Don't worry dear," Bad Apple called up to him, already moving her spider-legs over to a building, "I'll get you down."

"Thanks Bad Apple!" Larry thanked her as he watched her climb up the side of the building with her contraption. "That's a nice contraption you got!"

"I know dear, but it took me _too _long to build it." Bad Apple explained as she reached the spot of a suction ear. Forcefully, she ripped off the suction ear from the building and let it recoil back into Larryboy's helmet. Unfortunately, that left Larry dangling by only one suction cup, and he immediately started to swing to the other side of the park.

"Help!" Larry shouted as he started to pick up momentum, and head straight into the wall. Archibald, Bob, and Petunia went after him, and managed get in the way of his swinging path.

"Look out!" Larry shouted.

"He's coming in too fast!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Everybody duck!" Bob ordered. He and Petunia hit the ground, while Archibald was still standing.

"Ahhh!" Larry yelled as he closed in on the asparagus.

"Oh no." Archibald muttered in his British accent, right before Larry swung right into him, and launched him at the building.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" both Larry and Archibald screamed.

_CRASH!_

"That has _gotta _hurt." Bad Apple remarked as she was climbing down the other building. Larry and Archibald were smacked against the wall of the building, side by side.

"I think I got it." Larry said, muffled by the wall. His helmet clicked, and the last suction cup released, and retracted back into the Larryboy helmet.

"Charming," Archibald groan, also muffled by the wall, "now can somebody get us out?" Bob and Petunia got up, and went over to the two vegetables smacked against the building. Both heaving, the two pulled Archibald off the building, and he landed on the ground.

"Thank you kind sir and madam." Archibald thanked as he got back up. Bad Apple arrived just as they pulled Larry off of the wall.

"Whew, thanks guys." Larry thanked, shaking off some rubble on his head.

"Anytime Larry," Bob told his best friend, "now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Wait, I can't go wearing this reporter outfit, it's too dull." Petunia stated, looking at her outfit.

"And I can't go wearing my Larryboy suit; I might spill something on it." Larry explained.

"Well how about you two head back to the studio, get changed, and meet us at the diner?" Bob proposed the idea to them.

"Ok." Larry replied, liking the idea with no particular reason.

"See ya later!" Petunia called back as they went off, heading back to the studio a couple of blocks down. Bob, Bad Apple, and Archibald turned and started to make their way to the diner for lunch.

"Nice move putting them together." Bad Apple complimented Bob's actions.

"Wha?" Bob asked in confusion.

"Ugh, never mind." Bad Apple scoffed and sighed. As they were going, Bad Apple took the time to glance back at Larry and Petunia heading off together.

* * *

><p>(...,,,...)<p>

"How many more blocks?" Larry decided to ask Petunia.

"About 10 more." Petunia replied, a bit bummed out about walking all that distance. Larry smiled; another bright idea came into mind.

"I have an idea!" Larry proclaimed. Petunia reeled around to ask what it was, but let out a gasp of surprise as Larry pulled her close. Larry shot one of his suction ears out, which stuck to a building a few blocks down.

"Are you sure about THIS!" Petunia cried as Larry swung forward, taking her along. She had done this before, but that was when she was on set, not in the streets.

"I'm sure." Larry told her as he yanked off the suction cup from the building. There was a brief moment when the two were flying through the streets, and started to head for the ground. Larry shot the other suction cup at another building, and pulled on it. Larry and Petunia dipped down, and swung at the street below. Petunia wasn't quite use to the feeling, and she held on to Larry even tighter as they swung down the streets.

'I wonder why I always get the roles of being Larry's love interest...' she thought to herself as they swung.

'The past few episodes I played as Larry's love interest. Not that I don't mind though, I'm actually enjoying his attention.' she thought with a smile.

When they finally reached the studio, something went wrong with the Larryboy's suction ears, again.

"Uh oh," Larry stated, "look's like your ride is over."  
>"Wait Larry!" Petunia screamed when they were near the ground, and Larry dropped her. Luckily for her, she landed on her feet, and skidded through the gates to the studio's campus. Her heart was pounding from the sensation of swinging, and her landing.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoooaaaaa!" Larry cried as he started to get tangled by his rubber suction ears. He swung back and forth, tying himself up without even doing anything. When he finally stopped swinging, he was wrapped and tangled in his suction cups' rubber strings...again. Petunia looked at the upside down Larry, and giggled.

"Not again..." Larry groaned, and tried to wiggle himself out.

"Here, let me." Petunia told him, and yanked the top suction cup string down. Larry hit the concrete with a thump.

"Thanks." Larry groaned as he picked himself up. "I think I should take off the mask before something else happens to us." Larry tried to pull the mask off, but it was stuck around his head. "I just had to say something."

Larry grunted as he pulled harder, but still no use.

"Let me try." Petunia offered, and started to pull on his mask. Petunia was pulling, while Larry was pushing the stuck Larryboy mask on his head.

"Just a little more..."

"Why won't this thing budge?"

"Ow! You're pulling on my head!"

"Sorry!"

"Ok, ok," Larry said, a bit frustrated, "on the count of three, you pull."

"One...two...three!"

There was a pop, and Larry slipped out of the mask. Due to the tightness around his head, he felt dizzy.

"We got it off Larry!" Petunia exclaimed in triumph. Larry quickly shook his head to snap out of his daze.

"Again, thanks." Larry said bashfully, and retrieved his tight Larryboy mask.

"Any time." Petunia said with a dazed smile. The two continued to make their way through the studio campus, ready to change into something different and to go eat lunch.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I don't know if this was any good or not. If it was, leave a review. If it wasn't, leave a review. I would like to know, that's why there is a review button! Thanks for reading!<p>

Oh, at this time when I am uploading this, it is just about to be the anniversary of 9/11.  
>May all of those who have lost their lives, and who have lost family and friends during 911, may they be comforted and Rest In Peace...


	5. First Time for Everything

**First Time for Everything**

Out on the sunny, grassy plains of a special movie-making range with pines and mountains bought by Big Idea Inc, the crew and cast of Veggie Tales were busy getting ready to film the next part to "Moe and the Great Escape", the part where the character Moe, Larry, escapes into the Rockies.  
>Despite the all natural air of nature, the smell of freshly cooked Polish food engulfed the place, since Oscar the Polish Caterer, an old friend of the cast of VeggieTales, was serving his fresh-cooked Polish food (<strong>he's an actual character that was in some of the shows)<strong>.

Through the open camp set which smelled like Polish food, Larry the Cucumber was bombarding his best friend, Bob the Tomato, with questions about the next part.

"Do I have to do this?" Larry whined at Bob, sounding a little desperate.

"Yes Larry, you have to do it." Bob replied as they made their way through the small maze of makeshift movie tents and stars' trailers. "Besides, I thought you knew about this stuff when you signed your contract."

Larry was about to argue back, but Philippe and Jean-Claude (the Peas...their names are French) came by.

"Bob, have you zeen ze water buffalo?" Philippe wondered, munching down on some Polish food that he had. Jean Claude was looking around, also eating some polish food on a tray.

"I think Zippy is getting ready in his trailer." Bob told them.

"Thanks." Jean-Claude spoke up, and the two peas left to go find the water buffalo.

Larry returned to his original argument.

"I didn't think there would be a time that I actually had to do it!" Larry finished up.

"As much as I want to help, there's nothing I can do about it, really." Bob explained as he opened his trailer, and the two went inside.

"Well, I wish I could do something about that!" Larry stated, closing the Bob's trailer door behind him.

"Seriously though, what's the big deal Larry? I thought you wanted to do this episode." Bob asked and turned to Larry, standing right behind him.

"I did! Until I just found out what I would be doing in the next part of the episode!" Larry cried in panic, and started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Larry, calm down." Bob instructed his best friend. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what you don't want to do."  
>Larry inhaled a bunch of air, and exhaled very slowly. Steeling himself, Larry told Bob.<p>

"I never kissed a girl."

Bob just gave him a quizzical expression.

"And...how is this related to what you will be doing?"

"I'm gonna have to kiss Petunia! And she will be kissing me!" Larry exclaimed, terror slowly coming back.

"Well, do you have a problem with Petunia kissing you?"

"No, I'm worried about when I am kissing Petunia! What if I mess up? What if we bump heads?" Larry started to ramble his rhetorical questions. "What if I accidently trip and drop her? What if-"

"Larry!"

"Yeah Bob?"

"Maybe you should go talk to Petunia about this." Bob suggested. "Maybe she can offer better advice, since she is the one kissing you, and vice versa."

"Well...if you say so Bob." Larry muttered, and started to exit Bob's trailer. As Bob watched Larry go out, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Larry not having any experience with kissing. Bob then tried to remember when the last time he kissed a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE OUTSIDE...<strong>

Larry made his way through the camp set, heading for Petunia's tent while avoiding any collisions with anyone moving around the camp set. His mind was focused on asking her the question, but he felt his nerves on edge throughout his cucumber body. When he finally reached her tent, he stood outside of it, suddenly unable to move. Forcing himself to move, Larry moved, and stuck his head through the canvass tent flaps.

Looking around the tent, he spotted Petunia sitting on a chair in front of a desk filled with makeup and a built-in mirror. She was busy trying to keep her feather in place in her green headband that she would be wearing for playing the part of Sally. She hummed a sweet tune as she tried her best to get the feather to stay put.

"Uh, Petunia?" Larry announced himself. Petunia whirled around to spot the visitor. It took her a moment to realize it was Larry.

"Oh...Larry." Petunia piped up, a bit startled at his sudden appearance.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you..." Larry stated, trying his best not to break out in panic.

"Sure, come right in." Petunia invited him in, standing up from her chair. Larry entered her tent, and was about to tell her his predicament, but Petunia was busy trying to hold the feather in place.

"Here, let me." Larry said politely, and helped her place the feather in a spot in her green headband, a spot where the feather would stay in place during the shoot.

"Thanks." she thanked, hiding a small blush on her face.

"Aw, it was nothing." Larry replied bashfully. There was a moment of silence between them, both harboring smiles at each other.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Petunia wondered, stirring up the conversation.

"Oh right," Larry answer back, panic and terror slowly filling his voice, "well, I wanted to talk to you about the next part." Petunia suddenly lost her voice.

'Has he read what we will be doing in the next part?' Petunia thought frantically.

"What about it?" Petunia asked, hoping to find what was troubling him.

'Please let it not be about the kissing scenes.'

"It's about the kissing scenes." Larry explained, a bit nervous.

"Oh..." Petunia croaked, but still managed to keep her voice together.

"Yeah..." Larry muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Well, if you don't want to do it, then I'm ok with that." Petunia quickly told him, thinking Larry didn't want to do it.

"No, I'm fine with it." Larry started to explain.  
>Petunia was caught off guard at his answer, and her heart skipped a beat.<p>

"It's just..." Larry started to trail off.

"Yes?" Petunia wondered, leaning in closer to hear his answer.

"I don't have experience with kissing." Larry mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment. Petunia couldn't believe what she heard.

"You what?" Petunia questioned, making sure she was hearing things clearly.

"I haven't kissed a girl," Larry admitted, sort of nervous, "and I don't know anything about kissing."

"Oh," Petunia remarked, realizing that this was a touchy subject for Larry and herself.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Petunia decided to ask. Her heart was pounding inside her.

"I wanna know how." Larry explained his problem. "I wanna know how to kiss."

"Well...it's easy," Petunia instructed nervously, "you just...umm..."

"What?" Larry wondered, paying full attention.

"You bring your lips together." Petunia coached. Larry pressed his lips.

"Like this?" his voice asked, holding his lips in position.

"No, a little too much." Petunia commented. Larry loosened his lips.

"Looser."

Larry did as instructed, and softened his lips.

"Just a little bit more." Petunia coaxed. Larry's patience started to wear thin, but he kept at it, determined to get kissing down.

"There we go, you got it!" Petunia remarked. "Now that's a kissing face." No sooner than her words left her mouth did she realize what she had said.

"Thanks Petunia." Larry said with relief about his problem.

"Anytime." Petunia suddenly found herself saying that.

"One more thing, if you don't mind." Larry implied.

"Sure, what is it?" Petunia asked, eager to help.

"When I am kissing, how do I not mess up?"

Petunia thought over it for a moment.

"Well..." Petunia started to say, "When you kiss, you have to keep your kissing lips. If you do lean in, don't go too fast, or too slow."

"How do I know if I am going too fast or too slow?" Larry asked. Petunia felt a strange urge inside her, and she lost control of her voice and body.

"Here, like this." Petunia said softly, and leaned towards Larry.

Larry watched as Petunia moved forward gracefully, and kissed his cheek. Her lips felt warm on him, accompanied by a strange tingling sensation.

Larry suddenly felt a strange feeling inside him, and his cheeks started warm up, especially the spot where she had kissed him. No sooner than she had kissed, she withdrew and both gazed into each others eyes.

"Th-that's...h-how." Petunia stammered, not sure at what she just did. Larry was momentarily speechless, and the spot where she kissed his cheek left a tingling feeling.

"Oh...right..." Larry replied, almost forgetting why he had came in. Both couldn't find the right words to say, but both had shy grins on their faces, and both felt an odd, yet fuzzy feeling on the inside.

"Well uh...thanks for the lessons." Larry said with a nervous grin.  
>"Glad I could help." Petunia felt her heart flutter as she said it. They both quickly turned around, and went their separate ways. On the way out, Larry turned his head to catch a look at Petunia's hair and backside. With a smile, he exited her tent.<p>

* * *

><p>Petunia was sitting in her chair, and pretended to do last-minute touchups, but what she was really doing was trying to contain her sensation of happiness. As she sat down, she also noticed that Larry took one last look at her from behind, and he went out. Petunia closed her eyes and smiled, barely containing her glee.<p>

'He is so worried messing up the _one_ part when he kisses me.' Petunia thought to herself with a big grin.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I believe I might have (probably did) gotten some of the story orders mixed up at this point, cause the next chapter happened before this chapter, according to the VeggieTales release dates and such. Please forgive my disorders over the next few chapters, but over time, it will be settled out.<p> 


	6. Long Walks on the Beach

Author's note: In "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Petunia character said that she enjoyed 'long walks on the beach'.  
>I figured that part was put in by Petunia herself...cause in VeggieTales, the characters add a lot of their own lines and such. I thank the VeggieTales producers and Big Idea for the added 'Character Commentary' option on some of their DVDs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Long Walks on the Beach<strong>

"Isn't this great Larry?" Petunia sighed to her tall, green, cucumber companion while looking out at the incoming waves.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that there's nobody here!" Larry proclaimed. Petunia just smiled. All along the white-sandy beachside, not a single being was to be found.  
>A lonely spot on the beaches of California were extremely rare, especially in the daytime. The two had travelled a fair distance from the hotel, which the cast was staying at, to finally reach this quiet section of the west coast. Petunia breathed in the salty ocean scent, savoring every aroma of it.<p>

"Don't you just love the smell of it?" Petunia sighed, and gazed at the horizon on the wavy ocean. Larry was right behind her, looking at everything around him.

"Psst!"

Larry turned to find the source of the voice.

"Hey, cucumber!" a voice shouted. Larry whirled around into the direction of the source, and spotted a washed up fish lying in the sand. Larry went over to the fish and glanced down upon the silver fish.

"Uh, can I help you?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, you can!" the fish snapped, "listen, I hate to interrupt your date, but this is a matter of life and death for me!"

"First of all, we're not on a date." Larry corrected the fish.

"Right, that's what they _all _say. Now, can you please toss me back in the water?" the fish pleaded, "I'm drying up here!"

"Ok, ok, just calm down and take deep breaths." Larry ordered.

"I can't! I need water!"

"Oh...right." Larry figured. Picking up the fish by its tail, Larry hurled it back towards the water. The fish went soaring over Petunia.

"Freedom!" the fish cried as it flew way over Petunia and landed in the water. Hearing the voice, Petunia spun around and looked at Larry.

"Did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything." Larry told the honest truth. Knowing Larry, Petunia turned around and continued to gaze at the ocean, lost in its beauty. Larry watched her from behind with a faint smile, and let out a heartful sigh.

"Hey vegetable!" another voice shouted close by. Larry turned and found the voice's owner: another washed-up fish. "You and your girlfriend make a great couple!"

"Aw thank-she's not my girlfriend!" Larry argued back, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, well...could you possibly toss me back into the ocean please?" the fish asked politely. Sighing, Larry picked up the fish, and readied to toss it.

Meanwhile, Petunia found a washed-up stick, picked it up, and started to draw in the sand.  
>As she bent down and drew, another fish flipped in the air, high above her, and landed back in the salt-water.<p>

Larry spotted Petunia drawing with a stick, and was about to head over to see what she was drawing, until another voice stopped him.

"Don't step on me!" the voice cried. Larry looked down, and spotted another washed up fish.

Suddenly voices started to come from all around him. Larry checked the surrounding sand, and spotted dozens of washed up fishes.

"Hey cucumber...Help me...Get over here...Toss me back...I don't wanna be a fish sandwich!" the voices all said in a mixed unison, all talking at once.

"Uh, my name is Larry!" he stated his name.

"Larry! Larry! Larry!" all the fishes started to shout for his attention. Mumbling in frustration, Larry started to run across the sandy area of washed-up fish.

* * *

><p>Petunia was so focused with drawing in the sand with her stick, she didn't even hear the sounds of fish flying above her, and landing back in the ocean in front of her. Nor did she hear the sound of Larry rushing through the sand behind her, picking up every fish he found and throwing them over her.<p>

Petunia finished her drawing, and stood up to get a better view of it. She drew a rough outline of a flower, but it was close to perfect. As she admired her work, Larry finally tossed the last fish back into the ocean, and stood out of breath.

Feeling dizzy, Larry fell backwards, and landed his back in the sand. Petunia turned around, and saw that Larry had plopped himself down in the sand. Adjusting her blue headband, Petunia went over beside Larry, and carefully laid herself down in the sand, facing the sky with Larry.

"Thanks for coming out here with me." Petunia thanked as she watched the white fluffy clouds pass overhead.

"Aw, it was nothing." Larry replied humbly, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, it was something to me." Petunia told him, and wiggled closer to him. She was now lying right beside him, her rhubarb cheek touching his cucumber skin. Larry suddenly felt fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

><p>The two watched as the clouds passed by, calling out every shape and figure they found. They had already found a sheep, a peanut, a cloud that looked almost exactly like Larry's poodle, and a face of a kitten. Petunia felt as if her heart had risen to a higher place inside her from all the fun she was having with Larry.<p>

"Oh look, an arrow tip!" Larry named another cloud. Petunia glanced at where the 'arrow tip' was.

"I think it's a heart, Larry." Petunia corrected, looking at the heart-shaped cloud in the sky.

"But it looks like an arrow tip from my view." Larry stated. Confused, Petunia turned her head to see how Larry was looking at it. Larry had his head tilted to the side. Petunia then looked back up and titled her head, and then she saw the arrow tip.

"Oh, I see." Petunia realized.

"That's a pointy arrow." Larry commented.

"Look at it from this angle." Petunia instructed, and straightened out her head. Larry copied what she did, and saw his arrow tip from a different perspective.

"Oh," Larry remarked, "that's a pointy heart!" This remark earned a giggle from Petunia.

"Well," Petunia started to say, get up off the sand, "we better head back to the hotel."  
>Larry saw her get up, and despite being tired from tossing the fish, he got up, and stood by her side.<p>

They started to journey on their way back to the hotel, back up the beach to the hotel in the distance.

"Hello!" a voice greeted in front of them. Larry and Petunia looked down in the sand, and found another fish.

"Hello fish." Petunia greeted with a smile. Larry just stared at the fish.

"Hey uh...could you do me a favor and toss me back into the ocean?" the fish asked innocently. Upon hearing this, Larry fell backwards into the sand again.

"Sure!" Petunia replied happily. She picked up the fish, and flung it back into the ocean. She spun around to give a smile at Larry, but suddenly found him passed out in the sand.

"Oh, Larry!" she pouted with a smile, and tried to shake him awake.

* * *

><p>In the ocean and among the waves, every fish that Larry, and the one Petunia just threw back in, was watching the scene on the beach, their heads bobbing above the wavy water.<p>

"Awww!" the fishes all said together as they watched Petunia help Larry stand up, and the two kept heading back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This was based off of my personal experience at a beach...I almost stepped on a washed up fish every step!<p> 


	7. Unneccessary

Author's note: While I was creating this, I was watching the little music video at the end so I could get an idea of how the setting should look like. Oh, while I was watching the video, I paused at the part right before Larry gets stomped into the sand by the rock giant on accident. I saw that Petunia and Larry were on the side...sooo...I'm just putting that out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Unnecessary <strong>

The sun shined down on the wavy ocean water, and upon the island that was named 'Isle of the Walking Rocks'. Alongside the isle's sandy beach, the crew of Veggie Tales were hustling around, trying to get the place all set. Near the rock slab mountains on the atoll in the back, the four rock monsters were lingering around, waiting to receive their part.

"Alright everybody, let's speed it up a little!" Bob's amplified voice echoed in the air. Meanwhile, Frankencelery and Jerry Gourd were carrying the iron-casted wooden cage out of the boat, and onto the shore. Inside the cage held the movie's main villain actor with his mecho suit. After a long heave, Frankencelery and Jimmy set down the cage in the sand, in the spot were it was suppose to be in the music video.

"Glad that's over." Jerry panted as they leaned on the cage for support.

"Would it not have been easier if I got in the cage after you moved it instead of before?" Robert asked inside the cage. Jerry and Frankencelery realized the alternative and how much effort would have been saved.

"Now you tell us." Frankencelery groaned as they went off the set.

In the meantime near the mini tiki-stage that was being assembled by the crew, Larry, Pa Grape, and Mr. Lunt were dressed in their pirate outfits and talking to each other.

"Despite all the hard work, this was fun." Larry reminisced at the all the hard work that they did for the movie.

"Yeah, all we need now is this music video, and then we are done!" Pa Grape exclaimed.

The music that they decided to do was a parody of the B-52's hit song "Rock Monster". Of course, they had to get permission from the actual band to do so, which they did.

"Speaking of the music video, how _exactly _are we gonna do it?" Mr. Lunt wondered, fixing his sunglasses that he had to wear.

"We just do it like how we've been doing it." Larry replied.

"I know, but we don't have hands!" Mr. Lunt exclaimed. Larry and Pa Grape suddenly realized at what their gourd friend meant. Larry gave a confused look at the electric guitar he was _holding_, and Pa Grape stared at both of his drumsticks.

"I guess we just play the music." Pa Grape figured, twirling the drumsticks.

"I better go get a breath mint, I'm the one singing!" Mr. Lunt stated, and left to go find a mint. Larry and Pa Grape watched him go.

"So, what were the morals of this movie again?" Larry asked.

"Having the courage to do what is right, to overcome fear, and to not be lazy." Pa Grape explained.

"Ok, cause I was just wondering where do the girls fit in this?"

"Well Linda plays as Ellen, Sedgewick's girlfriend, and Petunia plays as Bernadette, Elliot's girlfriend."

"And she does a pretty good job with her role too!" Mr. Lunt put in as he returned.

"You're talking about Linda, right?" Pa Grape asked.

"Of course I am! She's my actual girlfriend." Mr. Lunt explained as if it was obvious.

"How did you manage to get her into show-biz?" Larry asked, referring to all of the complicated paperwork and contracts and months an actor had to go through to get into show-biz.

"I know a few guys..." Mr. Lunt hinted, "and when they were looking for someone to play the part of Sedgewick's girlfriend, I just told they should just hire my real girlfriend to play the role of my character's girlfriend!"

That's just how my wife and I were casted into VeggieTales!" Pa Grape related.

Mr. Lunt thought over something for a moment.

"I just realized I should probably go use the bathroom." Mr. Lunt said, and went off to find the bathroom on the island.

""But how do the girls fit into the morals?" Larry repeated.

"Sedgewick has to overcome his laziness to make it through so he can see Ellen again."

"What about Bernadette?"

"She...she..." Pa Grape started to loose his thoughts, "Elliot has to overcome his fear, so he isn't seen as a scaredy-cat to her."

"Doesn't Elliot overcome his fear because his friends are in trouble though?"

"Ehhh...you might want to take that question up with Bob." Pa Grape suggested as he climbed onto the stage to go mount the drum set, not really having a good answer for Larry.

Just then, Mr. Lunt was returning from the restroom, and passing by Larry to go do something else. Larry opened his mouth to ask.

"I don't really know either." Mr. Lunt said as he passed by before Larry asked him the question, somehow knowing what was going to be asked.

Being Larry, he was about to go search for Bob.

"Alright, places everybody!" Bob's voice boomed across the island on the megaphone. The crew members started to clear the beach, and the rock monsters walked over to them.

"I'll ask later." Larry thought aloud, knowing that the movie came first. As he went to his place on the stage, he glanced at the huge old fashion cannon that they had acquired for the music video. He still wondered how they managed to get that.

He also noticed Petunia on the other side of the stage at the electric piano, and her new hairstyle.

"Nice hairstyle Petunia." Larry complimented with a smile. Her hair wasn't done like usual; it was all piled up and stacked on top of her head in a tower shape, just like the girls' hairstyle in the B-52's "Rock Lobster" music video.  
>Petunia had specifically asked the B-52s if she could use that hairstyle for the parody music video, and fortunately, they said yes to that as well.<p>

"Thanks." Petunia replied with a smile.

To be honest with himself, Larry thought it was unnecessary for Petunia to play the role of Bernadette, since it seemed as if the character was just stuck in, but he knew one thing: he was glad that she had a role in the movie.

That thought also made him wonder something.

'Why was she given the role of playing as his girlfriend?'

**Author's Note:** Go look up the music video...it's a parody of the song Rock Lobste,...but the song is called Rock Monster! How did I find out this information about the parodying?  
>I listen to both the Studio and Character commentaries afterwards! It's a feature that they have in the DVDs.<p> 


	8. Movie Nights

Author's note: I know that they made the Jonah movie WAY before Petunia was introduced and everything, but I sort of got the years confused, and I already wrote this, so I just decided to go with it. Oh, and the song is called "Rock Lobster", not Rock Lobste...whatever a Lobste is. Again, sorry for the time screw-up, and this probably didn't happen, but I just thought I would write/type this.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Nights<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Junior asked impatiently.

"No, not yet!" Bob snapped for the fifth time.

"It will be awhile until we get there, Junior." Dad Asparagus filled in, glancing back to tell his son. "We will get there, when we get there." Mom Asparagus explained, sitting right next to her husband.

"I just hope we get there soon, cause I'm getting sleepy." Laura groaned, sitting next to Junior.

"I am not so sure about that," Mr. Lunt called out from his seat, "I mean, just look at this night-time traffic!"  
>Everybody peered out their bus window, and saw the huge pack of cars crammed onto the highway. Lights from everywhere shined through the night.<p>

"Where is everybody going?" Pa Grape wondered from his seat.

"Maybe they are going to the theaters to watch the movie we made!" Khalil exclaimed happily. Pa Grape stared down at Kahlil, who was sitting right next to him.

"Out of all the cast, I gotta sit with the worm." Pa Grape mumbled.

"Caterpillar!" Khalil corrected, obviously irritated.

"Hey Larry? What about the other cast members that were in the movie?" Bob asked.

"Oh they said that they would meet us over there." Larry explained. Suddenly, the cars in front of them started to move forward.

"Oh good, we're moving." Bob exclaimed, and pushed the throttle forward.

"Can I drive the bus Bob?" Khalil called out.

"Not after you sideswiped that state trooper's car." Bob groaned.

"It wasn't my fault! He was in the way!"

"Well at least you still own your tow-truck." Larry put in cheerfully.

"That was a relief." Khalil muttered.

The bus went forward along with the other cars, until Bob hit the breaks again to avoid any collision with the cars in front of bus.  
>The sudden stop caused everyone to jerk from their seats. There was a huge slam in the back restroom.<p>

"Was there anybody in the restroom?" Bob asked, glancing back at the travelling passengers.

"I zink Winkelstein was!" one of the French Peas shouted back.

"Oh, sorry Frankencelery!" Bob apologized.

"It's ok!" Frankencelery shouted from inside the restroom.

"So how do you expect us to get into the Theater?" Mr. Nezzer asked Bob.

"Oui, with all zees prices rizing, how are we going into the Theater?" Madame Blueberry called out with from her seat with Petunia.

"Archie, please explain to them." Bob simply said as he drove. Archibald stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat.

"Big Idea said that we could go out to the Theater this night, because it is 'Couples and Children Night'." Archibald started to explain.

"CCN? Isn't that a news station?" Larry asked from his sit that he sat in by himself, since Bob was driving.

"Uh...no, that's CNN." Archibald corrected. "As I was saying, couples and children get to enter the Theater for free."

"In zat case, I am with Bob." Madame Blueberry decided instantly.

"Hey Pa Grape, that means you're with me!" Ma Grape called out from her seat to her husband.

"Well, I guess we get in for free, right dear?" Lovey asked her husband.

"Yes dear, we do." Archibald said dearly as he sat back in his seat.

"What about me?" Khalil wondered.

"Don't worry; I'll sneak you in under my hat." Mr. Lunt declared, waving his hat around for emphasis.

"I'm with Larry." Petunia stated. Nobody was surprised, but they were too busy talking amongst themselves to say anything. Larry looked to the back from his seat, since he heard his name. Petunia and Larry's eyes met, and both of them couldn't hold back their smiles.

"So you two are together?" Madame Blueberry asked Petunia. Petunia and Larry broke their eye contact, and Petunia turned to Madame Blueberry.

"W-What?" Petunia stammered, not recalling what she just asked.

"You and Larry," Madame Blueberry repeated her question, "you two are together?" Petunia gave Madame Blueberry a big stare.

"What? No!" Petunia rejected, trying to hide the real answer. "I mean, why would we?"

"Well, you two _do _make a good couple," Madame Blueberry explained, "and you have been spendin a_ lot_ of ze time with him."

"Well, that doesn't mean I like him." Petunia pointed out. From the suspicious look on Madame Blueberry's face, she knew she said the wrong thing.

"So you _don't _like him?" Madame Blueberry questioned, knowing that Petunia would fall into her word trap.

"No, I d-" Petunia caught herself before she confessed it, and Madame Blueberry noticed it, too. Petunia tried her best to hide her blush.

"Don't you worry sweetie," Madame Blueberry chuckled, "you're not ze only one with a crush." This statement astounded Petunia.

"Who's yours?" Petunia asked, expecting not to get an answer.

"Oh..." Madame Blueberry muttered for effect, "a certain, round, red tomato..."

"Bob?" Petunia whispered in a low, astonished tone, trying to keep her voice from attracting any attention on the bus.

"Oui..." she sighed, gazing at Bob as he drove the bus. Petunia couldn't help but feel glad for her.

In the back seat, one of the Scallions was in deep thought by himself, while the two other Scallions were sitting elsewhere.

"Wouldn't we be aloud free admission if we were going to go see our movie?" the Scallion asked aloud. For some reason, nobody answered his question.

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN THEY FINALLY REACHED THE THEATER...<strong>

"Alright everybody, you know the plan?" Bob asked a second tie.

"I got the caterpillar." Mr. Lunt stated, lifting his hat to reveal Khalil on top of his head.  
>Khalil gave a wave before Mr. Lunt put his hat back on.<p>

"I have the French Peas in a pod." Frankencelery said, holding a bag full of live peas.

"We are actually Swedish!" one of the peas shouted inside the bag. He was immediately shushed by the other peas. **(I found that bit out when I was listening to the Larry and Mr. Lunt commentary to "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie"!)**

"Alright, let's go." Bob said, and the cast of Veggie Tales went up to the Box Office. There was a guy stationed there.

"Excuse me sir," Bob greeted the guy, "but it is 'Couple and Children Night' right?"

"Yeah that's-" the guy started to say, right before he realized the figures standing there. "Hey! You guys are VeggieTales!"

"Oh you heard of us?"

"Heard of you, just about everybody here has come to see the movie you guys made!" the guy exclaimed.

"Really? Wow." Bob was astonished. "So can we go in?"

"Sure! I mean who would make you pay to go see your own movie?" the guy laughed from inside the box office.

"So...we don't have to pay?" asked Junior.

"Yep, so go on right in!"

All the French Peas exploded from the bag that Frankencelery was carrying, and they all dashed inside.

As the VeggieTales crew passed through the security scanners, the scanners beeped when Mr. Lunt passed through. He was taken aside by the stationed police, and was searched.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mr. Lunt said as they reached for his hat.

Ignoring him, they pulled off his hat, and Khalil was revealed.

"Uhh...hello!" Khalil nervously greeted.

"The sign says: No Caterpillars Allowed!" the police stated, pointing at a sign. Mr. Lunt and Khalil examined the sign.

"Are they actually serious?" Khalil wondered.

"I think so man, there's an exclamation mark at the end." Mr. Lunt told him.

"Sorry sir, but we are going to have to confiscate your caterpillar." the cop said, and started reaching for Khalil.

"I am a worm!" Khalil exclaimed, covering himself in fear. The cops stopped.

"Well why didn't you say so? Go on in!" the cop said cheerfully, and ushered them through.  
>Mr. Lunt and Khalil, still riding on his head, were now catching up with the rest of the gang.<p>

"Are you really a worm?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"I am half," Khalil explained to the gourd, "I will explain it during the movie."

* * *

><p>The Veggie Tale crew was given the best seats in the place to watch the movie that they produced. From the very beginning of the movie till the end, Petunia was sitting right next to Larry.<p>

'Ah, movie nights...' Petunia thought dreamily as she leaned over and rested her head on Larry, who shifted in his place to make her more comfy.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was a little less romantic, and more comedy, in my opinion. What do you think? Leave a review for your answer, please. That's if you want to. Again, this might have happened, it might have not. I don't think Petunia was around for Jonah...but I already made this, so best not to waste a story.<p> 


	9. Cats and Dogs

**Cats and Dogs**

Larry dashed down the hall, carrying a green box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Holes were punched into the top, so the content in the box could breathe.

As he turned the corner, someone bumped into him below, causing him to trip and accidently send his present flying in the air.  
>Barking suddenly filled the hallway, and Larry's eyes spotted his falling present.<p>

"No!" Larry cried, and threw himself underneath the present.

The present flew down, and Larry caught the gift. With care, he slowly opened the lid to see if the present was ok. Sighing in relief, Larry closed the present, and got up off the floor.  
>He turned around and quickly spotted the being that he had run into.<p>

"I'm so sorry Madame Blueberry!" Larry exclaimed, setting his present down to help her off the ground.

"Thank you Larry dear," Madame Blueberry thanked as she retrieved her fancy hat, "I was actually looking for you."

"Really?"

"Oui, I just wanted to drop off your pet poodle." Madame Blueberry enlightened, and handed Larry a red leash. On the other end of the leash, Larry's pet poodle quickly jumped up to Larry yapping, trying to get at the present.

"Aww, thank you Madame Blueberry." Larry said gratefully, trying to keep his poodle from jumping for the present.

"Don't mention it," Madame Blueberry answered proudly, "although I would like to know why you are carrying a gift."  
>Madame Blueberry gazed at the present that Larry held over his head, keeping it away from a jumping and yapping poodle.<p>

"Shhhh!" Larry hushed his poodle. A little bark in reply, then the tiny white poodle ceased jumping, and sat down, panting his tongue. Larry checked to make sure that the halls were clear before he leaned in and whispered to Madame Blueberry.

"It's a present for Petunia," Larry murmured in a low voice, "don't tell her I said that."

"Ohhhh..." Madame Blueberry realized, "you're getting a gift for your girlfriend, no?"

"Right." Larry confirmed, and was about to head off, until he realized the second-to-last word in that question. He turned and glanced down at Madame Blueberry, who had a sly smile on her face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he scolded quietly.

"Suuurrre..." Madame Blueberry retorted sarcastically, "Zeen...how would you explain all ze time you two have been together?"

"We hang out a lot!" Larry replied, trying to prove his point.

"With all ze time you are spending with Petunia, I would think you two would have been dating by now." Madame Blueberry figured, using an edge in her voice.

"But we're not!" Larry griped, a little annoyed.

"Well...maybe you should ask her." Madame Blueberry suggested, trying to persuade the cucumber.

"Ask her what?" Larry wondered, paying close attention.

"Ask her out!" Madame Blueberry snapped quietly, trying not to let her voice travel through the place.

"Ask her out?" Larry repeated her statement. He couldn't find any words to say since his throat suddenly lost its voice. "Are you serious?" Larry finally asked.

"If I wazn't, we wouldn't be having zees conversation dear." Madame Blueberry remarked. Larry didn't know what to think.

"Well, I better be going." Madame Blueberry supposed and started to leave, leaving Larry to decide what to do for himself.

"What do you think boy? Should I ask her out?" Larry asked his poodle on the leash, who sat patiently beside him.

The poodle spun in a circle, and stood on its hind legs with his front paws folded and barked a happy yelp.

"Oh, if only I understood dog." Larry sighed, and continued on his journey to Petunia's dressing room. Larry's poodle let out a sad whine, since his master didn't understand his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER...<strong>

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Petunia called out while trying to do her hair.

"It's me!" a so-familiar voice answered on the opposite side of the door. Immediately, Petunia jumped out of her seat, and rushed to the door, disregarding her undone red hair.

She swung open the door, and came face-to-face with Larry.

"Hi Larry." she greeted hastily.

"Hey Petunia." Larry greeted with a shy smile. Petunia felt something jump up at her and glanced down to see Larry's little pet poodle yapping.

"Oh hey!" Petunia exclaimed happily. The little poodle jumped up in excitement. "Come on in you two." Petunia welcomed. Larry entered the well-known room, and let his poodle off the leash.

"Don't cause a mess now." Larry instructed his poodle. The poodle barked, ran over to the pink couch, and plopped himself down on it. Petunia closed the door, and returned to fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Hey Larry? Can you help me out with my hair?" Petunia asked sweetly, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Oh...sure." Larry stammered, and quickly went over to help Petunia. He placed the present down on the dresser before he started to help Petunia.

'Nice move Petunia...' Petunia thought slyly as Larry assisted with her hair.

"What brings you here?" Petunia wondered as Larry straightened her hair.

"Oh..." Larry temporarily forgot until he spotted his gift on the dresser. "I got you a gift!"

"What for?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Well...I thought I should get you something, since your birthday was coming up." Larry hastily made up, also forgetting why he had gotten her a gift. He had a lot of things on his mind.

"Larry, my birthday isn't till next year." Petunia giggled.

"Oh...well, I thought I should get you a gift since you've been a great friend." Larry told, and suddenly realized what he said.

"Oh...thanks." Petunia replied a bit awkwardly. Larry mentally whacked himself for saying that as he started to form Petunia's hairstyle.

'Why am I acting like this?' he thought in his head and mentally pounded himself.

"All done." Larry proclaimed. Petunia turned her head to see her hair. Its appearance was normal, as if she had done it herself.

"Thanks Larry," she replied, and got out of her chair with a bright smile, "now let's open that present." Petunia went over to her dresser, and picked up the present.

"I had to get her today, since she would be gone by next week." Larry explained, following right behind her. Petunia took off the ribbon, and opened the box.

"What do you mean by..." was all Petunia managed to say before she gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh!"

"Meow!" a little voice came from inside the opened box.

Larry glanced over her shoulder to see the little orange kitten that he had picked up from the shelter.

It had an orange fur on top, and white fur on its underside. The cat had jade-green eyes, and small whiskers, and was a girl.

"Meow?"

"It's _sooo_ cute and adorable! I love kittens!" Petunia squealed with joy, taking the kitten out of the box and holding her up.

"Well, you kinda added that line about you liking kittens in the last Minnesota Cuke, so I thought I go and adopt a kitten for you." Larry explained, watching Petunia fill with joy as she held the kitten.

"Meow..." the feline purred as its stare exchanged from the rhubarb holding her, and the cucumber leaning over behind the rhubarb. Its eyes also spotted the sight of a small poodle lying down on the pink couch. The little poodle also spotted the kitten, and raised his head.

"Bark!"

"Meow!"

Instantly, the poodle sprung from his spot on the pink couch, and ran at the kitten. The kitten squirmed out of Petunia's grasp, and fell to the ground.  
>Fortunately, the kitten landed on its four paws, but was immediately chased by the yapping poodle.<p>

"No sit boy! Sit!" Larry exclaimed, and chased after his pet dog.

"No girl, come back!" Petunia cried and went after her new kitten.

The two were now running around the dressing room, trying to retrieve their pets and trying to order them to stop.  
>The poodle and kitten were exchanging yaps and hisses as they ran through the dressing room.<p>

"Bark!"

"Meow!"

The two pets broke off in separate directions, causing Larry and Petunia to split and chase their pets. The poodle ran around the room, and the kitten started to jump from furniture to furniture.

"Heel! Heel!" Larry cried, chasing after his poodle. The kitten managed to leap from the furniture faster than Petunia could keep up. Larry's poodle ran past the couch, while the kitten sat on top of the couch.

"Larry, grab her!" Petunia called out. Larry halted his pursuit of his poodle, spun around and saw the orange kitten sitting on top of the couch.

"Here kitty!" Larry coaxed, and started to go after the kitten. Larry saw the kitten brace herself, and he threw himself forward.

Being too quick, the kitten bounded off the sofa, and Larry landed straight on the pink sofa face first.

"Ow."

"Meow!"

"Hold on, I'll get her!" Petunia announced, and started to run past the couch. Beneath her, Larry's poodle ran in front of her. She accidently tripped over the poodle, and let out a gasp as she fell. Larry managed to turn himself over right before Petunia fell right on top of him.

Larry didn't know what to do as he watched Petunia recover on top of him. Petunia suddenly realized who she had landed on, and who she was laying on.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Petunia blurted out, trying to hide her giggles and blush. She quickly tried to push herself off of him.  
>Larry also tried to rise, but with both of them trying to move off each other, the ended up in the same situation as before: a rhubarb on top of a cucumber.<p>

As the two struggled to get up, a poodle and a kitten were sitting on the carpet, watching the two.  
>The poodle and kitten gave a high five, or paw, and they continued to watch the two struggle to get off the sofa.<p> 


	10. Where Have All the Singers Gone?

**Where Have All the Singers Gone?**

_9:30 PM_

_Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner_

"Please Larry? Can you do the song?" Archibald pleaded once more.

"I'm sorry Archie, I don't want to." Larry denied once again, and scooped more vanilla ice cream into his mouth. The two co-workers were at Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner, eating ice cream and talking about the next song segment in the upcoming episode.

"Well why can't you do the Obscure Broadway Show Tunes?" Archibald questioned, still confused.

"Cause I don't think I should." Larry stated, and ate another scoop of ice cream out of the bowl. The diner was not busy in the nighttime, making the diner the best place to hold this conversation.

"I don't understand," Archibald said puzzled, "you've done the Silly Songs, what's wrong with doing this?" Just then, Jimmy in his chef outfit came over to their table, drying off a bowl with a towel.

"Hey guys, I hate to tell you this, but my Diner closes in 30 minutes." Jimmy reminded them politely.

"Don't worry Jimmy, we're almost done here." Larry told him, trying to hide his discomfort about the conversation.

"What's the matter this time?" Jimmy asked, and leaned on the table.

"He doesn't want to do the 'Obscured Broadway Show Tunes'." Archibald informed. Larry just sulked in his booth seat, and stared at the empty ice cream bowl on the table.

"Wha? Larry the Cucumber not wanting to do a song?" Jimmy wondered a bit taken back.

"No it's just..." Larry tried to explain his predicament, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Is the song too silly for you?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course not! I've done sillier songs that this one!"

"You don't like the song's choice of theme?" Archibald put in.

"No Archie, I'm fine doing a song about office supplies."

"You want a raise?" Jimmy asked. Archibald and Larry stared at him. "What? I know some people..."

"It's not that," Larry said, getting back on the subject, "I just don't...think..." he was jumbled in his words again.

"Don't think you should do it?" Archibald filled in, figuring it out. Larry gave a nod.

"Well why not?" Jimmy asked, "You will be part of another song, you get to use your lips and voice to sing, and you will be doing a duet with Petunia!"

"That's the point!" Larry exclaimed, realizing why he didn't want to perform.

"Oh, you don't want to sing with Petunia?" Archibald questioned.

"Well-"

"Larry, you and Petunia have such great voices! Plus you are one of the most experienced singers in Veggie Tales! Why wouldn't you want to do a duet with her?" Jimmy immediately bombarded Larry with his words.

"No, I want to!" Larry defended himself, "I just think...someone else should do it."

"Who did you think should do it?" Jimmy questioned, hoping to hear who was better than Larry, which he had doubted.

"I don't know...just someone better than me." Larry sighed, and leaned against the glass window.

"So," Archibald started to piece together, "you rather not perform the duet with Petunia, because you think she should be partnered up with a better performer rather than you?"

"Yeah...I guess." Larry mumbled, sitting back up in his seat instead of slouching on the window.

"Why?" Jimmy asked, collecting Larry's ice cream bowl.

"I just think since this is her first song segment," Larry explained sincerely, "she should sing it with someone better than me."

"Oh I see." Jimmy realized along with Archibald.

"You don't think you're not that 'someone'?" Archibald asked.

"I know I am not that 'someone'." Larry stated stubbornly.

"And you're sure this is the reason why you don't want to sing with Petunia?"

Larry nodded his head.

"I better finish cleaning up," Jimmy said, and went off with the ice cream bowl, collecting other ice cream bowls and malts that were left on once crowded tables. "Ya know, Larry, I think you are the best singer we have."

"Awe, thanks Jimmy." Larry said, a bit cheered up.

"Yeah, and you are the most experience singer that everyone loves!" Jimmy called out as he entered into the back kitchen to clean up the glasses and bowls.

"Now he's just saying that." Larry remarked to himself, flattered. Archibald removed his monocle from his eye, and started to clean it with a napkin.

"You do know she had a choice for picking her singing partner, right?" Archibald questioned. This question caught Larry off guard.

"She did? How do you know Archie?" Larry asked, curious about what Archibald had said.

"I was with the producers when they came to ask her about the choice of singers," Archibald shared his story, still thoroughly cleaning his monocle,  
>"They gave her a bunch of choices, including some of those <em>hit <em>singers."

"Who?"

"I think their names were Britney Spears, Lita Ford, Katy Perry, and I think a singer from American Idol," Archibald explained, "plus they offered the choice of Mr. Lunt and Jimmy."

"Really? How did the producers managed to pull that off with those celebrities?"

"I have no idea, dear boy, no idea what so ever." Archibald sighed. "Getting to the point, she thought it over after awhile, and she finally made her decision."

"Who did she pick?" Larry asked, leaning over the table towards the British asparagus.

"She picked you." Archibald stated. Larry jerked backwards with his jaw open in shock.

"Me?" Larry asked in surprise, "Are you sure Archie?"

"If my ears weren't deceiving me, I could have sworn I heard Petunia say "I want Larry to sing with me"."

"When's the last time you had your ears checked?" Larry asked, trying to find anyway to deny what he heard from Archibald.

"Just before I had to go with the producers to ask her, Larry." Archibald said flatly, also giving him a look of disbelief.

"She wanted me to sing with her?" Larry repeated again, making sure he was hearing clearly himself.

"Yes she wanted you to sing with her!" Archibald repeated himself as he placed his monocle back on his eye. Larry was lost in a trace as his mind processed the information.  
>Archibald waited patiently for Larry to reply. Finally after a minute, Larry snapped out of his trance, and looked at Archibald.<p>

"Alright Archie, I'll do the song." Larry finally answered.

"What made you change you mind dear boy?" Archibald asked interested.

"If Petunia chose me over all those other singers like you said, then there has gotta be a reason why she wanted me with her." Larry expressed openly, unaware of how that sounded.

"Indeed." Archibald concluded as he slid out of the booth seat. Larry followed suit, and stood beside his friend.

Jimmy exited the kitchen without his diner outfit, and locked up the kitchen door.

"Well, I guess we should get going now." Jimmy declared as he went for the light switch near the front door.

"Thanks for convincing me, Archie." Larry said as they went over to Jimmy.

"Oh, anytime Larry." Archibald replied cheerfully.

"Oh, did you hear the about Extreme Re-Do is going to be remodeling the kitchen?" Jimmy asked as he gathered his stuff.

"Oh yeah! Qwerty is gonna get new upgrades!" Larry exclaimed happily. "Qwerty is gonna be so happy."

"Don't tell Bob about it though." Archibald warned.

"Oh yeah, it's a surprise for Bob." Larry remembered. Jimmy flicked the switch off to the lights inside Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner.  
>The three vegetables exited the diner, and Jimmy locked the main doors once he was out.<p>

"Khalil was so happy when they told him that he was gonna get a role in Pistachio." Larry remarked.

"I heard that the whale flipped out when they said they were going to film him in another story." Jimmy added.

"He _did _flip," Archibald put in, "I was the one who had to tell him."

On their way home, the three friend co-workers chatted as they went. Even though the matter was settled, Larry still had one unanswered question in his head that kept on nagging in his mind.

Why did Petunia pick him over everyone else?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Happy Thanksgiving season whoever is reading this. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.<p> 


	11. Happy Holidays

Author's note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone who is reading this. This chapter takes place after VeggieTales has finished filming the 'St. Nicholas' episode; and the boy who played Nicholas was Nicky the Pepper...and Cp is my character. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and have a great holiday everyone!

I'm sorry if the dates and timelines are a bit mixed up...but I am doing my best to keep these chapters in chronical order.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays<strong>

"I'm sure glad that's over." Larry said as he and Jimmy Gourd were exiting the building and heading into the parking lot.

"Yeah, and I am _not _going down a chimney again." Jimmy stated on the way.

"Aw come on, I'm sure it was fun!" Larry said, "You went down the chimney just like ol' St. Nick!"

"I got clogged halfway in that chimney, and covered in soot, which also got in my nose." Jimmy groaned. The two were waiting at the bus stop now at the end of the parking lot.

"I guess you're right..." Larry mumbled, "I wonder how Santa does it."

The bus came rolling along the iced-up road, and slid to a stop at the bus-stop. The two doors wheeled open, and the two actors entered. Larry and Jimmy were met with the sight of the driver.

"Hey...don't I know you guys?" joked the guy. Jimmy and Larry immediately recognized him.

"Cp!" Larry and Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Merry Christmas, Cp." Larry told him.

"Happy Holidays to the both of ya."

"Wait, since when did you drive this bus?" Jimmy asked.

"He's only driving for this month." an old fragile grandpa voice interrupted. Larry and Jimmy glance behind the driver's seat, and found Grandpa George watching over Cp's shoulder.

"Hey George." Larry greeted.

"Hello there you two youngsters," Grandpa George **(and you thought I wouldn't be using him!)** chuckled, "I'm guessing you both are heading to that Christmas party at Nezzer's house?"

"Yep." Jimmy answered for both of them.

"Alright then, have a seat inside and hold on to something," George cautioned, "with this kid driving, who knows what will happen."

"I'm not that bad at driving!" Cp defended himself.

"No, but you _are_ reckless and clumsy when you drive." George shot back.

"Hey, we haven't crashed yet, so I think that says something."

Larry and Jimmy went into the bus, and took their seats.

"Oh, and George really means it when he said to hold onto something." Cp warned.  
>Larry and Jimmy looked for something to hold onto in the subway-styled bus with little to grab a hold of.<br>The bus revved up, and shot forward, driving across the ice and snow.  
>Jimmy and Larry hollered as they both were lurched off their seats, and rolled around in the speeding bus.<p>

"Slow down!" George scolded.

"It's only 40 M.P.H!"

"That's too fast for this bus!"

"The speed gauge says 200 though!"

Larry and Jimmy slowly got up, and sat back in their seats.

"Slow down, the next bus stop is coming up."

"Ok."

Larry and Jimmy were launched out of their seats, and tossed around again as the bus screeched to a sudden stop.  
>The bus skidded over to the next bus stop, and hissed as the twin doors opened. Junior and Mom Asparagus hopped on board.<p>

"Hey guys!" Junior said when he saw Jimmy and Larry.

"Heyya buddy!" Jimmy welcomed, and he and Junior immediately went into a conversation. Mom Asparagus took noticed of the toppled over Larry.

"Oh hey Larry, why are you on the ground?"

"Cp's driving..." Larry groaned as he got back up.

"Hold on." Cp warned again, and the bus shot forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SEVERAL TRIPS AROUND THE CAMPUS PARKING LOTS...<strong>

"Ok, do we have everyone?" Cp asked, looking back at the now-filled bus. George glanced back as well to do a quick head count.

"Yep, we got them all." George reported.

"Onto the Nezzer's Christmas party!" Cp declared. Everyone wooted and cheered.

"Here we go!" Cp shouted. Everyone inside the bus was about to protest, but Cp had already slammed his foot down on the pedal.

"Nooooot agaaainnn!" Laura shouted as the passengers tumbled inside the speeding bus. Cp sat in the driver's seat while George just held onto the railing attached to the seat.

"How many times have you driven like this?" George asked, somehow managing to keep calm, despite everyone being tossed around behind him.

"Too many to count," Cp answered, "Hey look a speed bump!"

_CL-BUNK!_

Everyone in the back was tossed upward, smacked against the roof of the bus, and dropped back down.

"Why didn't I get a ride with Nezzer?" Pa Grape groaned, right before the bus ran over another speed bump, and flung everyone up again.

"It is worse for meeeee!" Khalil shouted as he got flung up high into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON AT MR. NEZZER'S HOUSE...<strong>

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Lunt's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Still?" Nicky the Pepper groaned.

"Hey man, you try to wash 10 bottles of blue and black dye from your hair while dealing with fish bites!" Mr. Lunt challenged, and turned the shower water back on.  
>He had actually used those colored dyes when he was playing as Octavious, and he was also bitten by several fish he had to stuff in his costumes during the shoot.<p>

Nicky just leaned on the wall and groaned. Petunia came right over.

"There's another restroom down the hall Nicky." she pointed out, looking down the hallway.

"Thanks Petunia!" Nicky said as he went off to the other restroom.

Petunia went over to the kitchen, and found Mr. Nezzer putting the frosting on top of a gingerbread house.

"Thanks again for holding the Christmas party." Petunia thanked.

"Oh no problem," Nezzer told her, "it's the least I can do."

He finished his gingerbread house, and admired his work. Petunia thought it was pretty cute.

"Besides, Qwerty is gonna hold the next one!" Nezzer added, "And Oscar is going to cater at it as well."

Nezzer glanced at the clock.

"Hmmm...they should be here by now." Nezzer said aloud. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the front door, with Petunia following behind him as she put on her coat and scarf.

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

><p>"Slow down! We're gonna miss his house!" George ordered.<p>

"No we're not!" Cp growled, and slammed his boot down on the breaks. The bus screeched on the iced up road.

The bus came to a complete stop in the street, and directly in front of Mr. Nezzer's decorated house.

_HIIIIISSSSSSS_

(...,,,...,,,)

* * *

><p>Mr. Nezzer opened the door and saw the Big Idea bus in the front.<p>

"Oh wonderful, y'all made it!" Mr. Nezzer exclaimed, and went out to go get them.

The bus doors hissed open, and Bob flew out and landed face-first in the snow.

"Alright, which one of you guys did that?" Bob demanded, his voice muffled by the snow.

"Glad that y'all could make it." Mr. Nezzer greeted as he helped Bob out of the snow. Everyone stumbled out, and it looked as if they were all going to puke.

"Why does everyone look so sick?" Mr. Nezzer asked.

"Cp was driving." Archibald groaned as he stumbled over towards the house.

"Cp! Why do you always have to drive so fast?" Nezzer asked Cp, who was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting for the last passenger to exit.

"You rather us be late?"

"Grandpa? Are you coming?" Annie asked before she jumped off the bus.

"Yes dear, as soon as Cp takes this bus back and gives me a ride back."

"I am?"

"Alright then, everyone's out." George reported.

"Ok, we'll be back." Cp said before the doors hissed shut. Nezzer, Larry, and Petunia watched the bus drive away in a normal speed.

"Oh now he obeys the speed limit!" Larry griped.

"Let's go in, the party is starting without us." Nezzer suggested, and the three started back towards the crowded house.

"Just a quick question," Petunia asked the both of them, "did I do a good job being a nun?"

The three reached the front porch.

"You did great Petunia!" Larry complimented, "Especially when you were singing."

"Oh, thanks." Petunia said with a smile.

"How did you manage to get into that nun outfit?" Larry wondered.

"Well it took..." Petunia continued to talk with Larry listening intently.

Mr. Nezzer found himself in between the two as they talked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mr. Nezzer stated, entered through the door, and closed it right behind him, leaving the two out on the porch.

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE INSIDE...<strong>

Mr. Nezzer's house was bustling with the Christmas party feeling. Nezzer had intentionally left the door unlocked so Larry and Petunia could get back in, but unfortunately, not everyone knew that.

"Hey why is the door unlocked?" Nicky wondered. Seeing that everyone was too busy, Nicky just picked up the key on the table, locked the door, and returned to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE...<strong>

"...and Nezzer was going to be the bad guy again!" Larry added.

"I think if they did that, Nezzer would seem like only a bad guy." Petunia put in.

"Yeah, and you're not a bad guy, are you Nezzer?" Larry turned to see Mr. Nezzer, but found a closed door. "Nezzer?"

Larry tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Uh oh." Larry muttered, and started to knock on the door. "Can someone open up please?"

"It's getting pretty cold out here!" Petunia added. No reply from the busy house.

"Great, now we're stuck out in the cold and missing the party." Larry complained, and plopped himself on a swinging bench on the porch. Petunia, a bit bummed out, sat on the far side of the same bench.

"Great, we'll freeze if we don't get in!" Larry complained, "And I don't wanna wait till Spring to thaw out!"

Petunia suddenly had a clever idea. She scooted over to Larry and pressed herself against him.

"Uh Petunia? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep us warm, silly." Petunia stated, leaning her head on him.

"Oh right, why didn't I think of that." Larry said, and huddled even closer to Petunia. Petunia felt the cold nip at her face, but she was much warmer with Larry close to her.

"Great idea Petunia." Larry said, holding her tighter. Petunia smiled, once again savoring the bliss inside.

"Any time."

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE MINUTES LATER...<strong>

Cp drove up to Mr. Nezzer's house with George riding shotgun. He pulled into the driveway.

"Aww, look at that." Cp remarked. George followed his eyes, and saw Petunia and Larry all snug together on a swinging bench on the porch.

"Now why aren't they doing that inside?" George wondered.

"I don't know," Cp answered as he cut the engine and unbuckled, "let's go ask them."

George unbuckled his seatbelt and the two exited the vehicle.

Larry was the first to see them approach.

"Hey guys! What took ya?" Larry greeted them.

"Traffic," George answered, "now why are you two not inside?"

"We got locked out." Petunia answered, still cuddled up against Larry's sweater.

"Did you guys try the doorbell?" Cp asked them. Larry and Petunia watched as Cp pressed the decorated doorbell button, and they heard the ringing inside.

"I'll get it!" Scooter's accented voice came from inside.

"Oh..." Larry spoke. Both he and Petunia were wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yeah, Cp made his appearance...and in case you are wondering: 'Who is Cp?' Well, he's my Author Avatar in my stories.<br>Thanks for reading, and Happy Holidays!


	12. Ye Olden Days

**Author's notes: I find this a little ironic somehow...I was writing this while listening to Metal music...in my defense, it was Metal Sunday. What is Metal Sunday? Look on my profile, I'm pretty sure I explained my music schedule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ye Olden Days<strong>

The sun shined down on the filming plantation, which featured a circus fair with rides and stands, cottages, and a castle still under construction. The sun also shined down on the VeggieTales's cast, crew, and extras.

Larry the Cucumber was running around the place, trying to find his friend as balanced a tray of chocolate chip cookies that he carried.

"Why does my costume have to be made of so much elegantly fashioned velvet fabric, heavy buttons and belt!" Larry whined as he rushed around in the red stuffy costume made of red velvet, two heavy buttons, and a belt around his waist.  
>Deciding he needed some help with his search, he went to the nearest castcrew member.

Khalil climbed out of the inside of the filming camera, closed the circuit hatch shut, and removed his cap to wipe off the sweat on his head. Larry came over carrying his tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Khalil?" Larry said to get his attention.

"Oh good, you are just in time!" Khalil piped up, all excited, "I just finished fixing the camera!"

"What was wrong with it in the first place?" Larry wondered, momentarily distracted.

"I don't know," Khalil explained as he put his cap back on, "the camera people told me that something was wrong with the camera; next thing I know is that I am fixing whatever is wrong with the camera!"

"Oh, well does it work?" Larry asked.

"Oh sure," Khalil guaranteed as he walked across the camera, "all thanks to my mechanical skills, which run very deep in my family."

Khalil pressed the red recording button down with both of his little hands.  
>Instantly, the thick camera lens glowed red.<br>Archibald happened to be passing by in front dressed in his shiny armored suit.

_ZAP! _

A laser shot out of the camera, ricocheted off Archibald's shiny armor, and shot in another direction.

Archibald, Khalil, and Larry glanced at where the laser hit, and found their selves looking at a melting hole on the side of one of the prop cottages.

"Uh...was it suppose to do that?" Larry asked nervously, now having second thoughts about filming in front of a camera.  
>The three of them kept gawking at the hole that the laser created, its edges still brewing smoke.<p>

"I don't think so." Khalil thought aloud.

"Did I just become a laser deflector?" Archibald piped up.

"I think so my friend." Khalil answered.

"I am having second thoughts about standing in front of movie cameras now." Archibald declared, nervously looking at the filming camera that shot the red laser.

"Same here buddy." Khalil added.

"Me too." Larry put in.

"You better get that fix, or else everyone will be in jeopardy!" Archibald stated, and left to go polish off the burn mark on his armor.

Shaking his head, Khalil returned his focus on his cucumber friend.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Khalil inquired. Larry took his gaze off the hole and turned to Khalil onto of the camera.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew where Bob was," Larry remembered his question, "I baked him a batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, he is in the Dressing Tent." Khalil answered and pointed at the white tent that was off to the side of the castle.

Khalil opened up the circuit hatch again, and climbed back into the camera. Larry took off towards the Dressing Room.

"Thanks Khalil!" Larry called back as he went off.

"Glad I could help." Khalil happily muttered to himself as he examined the wires inside the camera again.

As Larry ran towards the Dressing Tent, the Mirror was walking the same way polishing his glass stomach with a rag (the Mirror character in 'Sweet Pea Beauty').  
>The Mirror saw the incoming Larry, and immediately ducked aside to let Larry pass.<p>

"Watch yourself Larry!" the Mirror cautioned the rushing Larry.

"I'm sorry!" Larry called back as he went around a corner.

"I only want to break my glass once in this show, not twice while offset." the Mirror commented and continued to walk and polish himself for his next scene.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE DRESSING TENT...<strong>

Bob, Madame Blueberry, and Petunia were inside the white canvas Dressing Tent.

"Now you both remember your lines right?" Bob asked them.

"Oui Bob, we both know our lines dear." Madame Blueberry said kindly to him. She had dyed her hair red, which took a long time for it to be shaped how it was now. Her hair color and style always changed everyday, since Madame Blueberry likes to try out different styles all the time.

"Does everyone else know their lines?" Petunia wondered.

"Yep, you two were the last...I think." Bob informed, trying to remember if he had.

"Did you check with Larry?" Petunia also asked with a smile. Bob's cheerful face turned into a worried expression.

"Oh no, I didn't!" Bob realized, and started to hurry out of the tent. Just as he was about to exit the tent, Larry entered through the flaps, carrying his tray of cookies.

_CRASH!_

Larry tripped over Bob, and the tray of cookies flew up in the air.  
>Cookies rained down upon the two friends as they rolled onto their sides.<br>Petunia and Madame Blueberry quickly went over and started to help the boys up.

"Sorry." Larry apologized as Petunia pulled him up.

"It's alright," Bob said as he was helped by Madame Blueberry, "what's with all the cookies?"

"I baked some chocolate chip cookies for you," Larry explained as he retrieved his red renaissance hat on the ground, "since I said I was going to bake you some awhile back."

As Larry picked up his hat, he discovered that a cookie had landed in the hat, fortunately.

"Here you go." Larry said, and offered the cookie to Bob.

"Oh thanks!" Bob said gratefully, and took a bite of the cookie. "Taste great, too."

"Your welcome." Larry said.

"Oh, do you know your lines Larry?" Bob questioned as he took another bite of the cookie.

"Yeah, but I don't think Gaspard does..." Larry recalled the newly hired little skunk.

"Oh that's right!" Bob exclaimed, and started to rush out of the tent's flaps.

"You might want to check with the Peas, too!" Larry called back.

"Aaaahh!" Bob bawled distressfully as he dashed out of the tent. Madame Blueberry giggled at Bob's misfortune.

"Well, I better go and get ready for ze next part." Madame Blueberry stated as she turned around to leave.

"What part are we doing now?" Larry asked. Madame Blueberry turned around.

"Ze part when I banish Sweatpea Beauty from ze kingdom!" Madame Blueberry declared broadly and crisp. Both Petunia and Larry were amazed.

"Wow...nice tone!" Larry complimented.

"Thanks, I've been trying my best to get into my character." Madame Blueberry explained.

"Well, that's show-biz." Larry put in with a smile.

"Well, I best be off." Madame Blueberry stated, and quickly left the tent.

"Um Madame Blue?" Petunia called after her, but she had already left, leaving her and Larry in the tent. "Okay...then..."

It was then when Larry caught a good look at the dress Petunia was wearing.

"Wow, nice dress." Larry complimented, looking at her outfit.

"You think?" Petunia giggled, and twirled around for Larry to see the whole attire. She wore a maroon colored blouse that had a long pink skirt attached to the bottom.

"You kidding? You look fantastic!" Larry proclaimed.

"I guess." Petunia supposed with a blush.

"Well that dress is a _beauty_ for a _sweetpea_." Larry added, hoping she get the pun.

"Oh stop it..." Petunia giggled, and gave him a soft push. Larry couldn't stop the big smile that had shaped his face.

Just then, a guy entered the tent.

"Um excuse me, I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked politely. Larry and Petunia turned towards him. The two quickly recognized who the person was.

"Oh hey Cp." Larry greeted.

"Hey guys, can I take a picture of you two?" Cp asked.

"Why, you gonna post it on Facebook?" Larry asked jokingly.

"Funny..." Cp muttered as he took out a digital camera from his pocket. Larry just gave a light smile.

"You want to?" Larry asked Petunia, and patiently waited for her approval. Petunia didn't even take a second to think it over.

"Sure." she answered happily. Larry and Petunia faced the camera and smiled.

"Could you two get a little closer?" the Cp asked. Larry and Petunia scooted closer.

"A bit more." he told them.

They got even closer.

"Ok, make that a lot more." the Cp corrected.

Now Petunia was right up against Larry's costume.

"You know what?"

"What?" Larry asked.

"Pull her waist close to you." Cp instructed. Larry took hold of Petunia's waist and pulled her close. Secretly, Petunia was enjoying this very much.

"Now lean back a little Petunia." Cp added.

"Like this?" Petunia asked as she leaned backwards.

"Perfect," Cp declared, "now big smiles!"

Larry gave a big smile, which revealed his single tooth that he had, and Petunia gave a joyful grin.

_CLICK!_

"Thanks a lot guys," Cp said as he lowered the camera, "I owe you both."

"Aw, you don't have to." Larry told him as he and Petunia stopped posing, however, they were still close to each other.

"If you say so," Cp spoke as he turned to leave the tent, "good luck you two!"

"See ya around!" Larry called out to him as he left.

"Take care!" Petunia added.

"Ok!" Cp replied as he left, leaving the two inside the tent again.

* * *

><p><strong>OUTSIDE...<strong>

Cp was strolling through the set, lost his in thoughts.

"Psst!" a voice whispered. Cp glanced around the place, looking for the source.

"Over here!" the voice beckoned. Cp found the source of where the voice was coming from: inside one of the cottages.

"Stranger danger!" Cp exclaimed.

"Oh just get in here!" Madame Blueberry whispered harshly as she jumped out of the doorway, and pulled Cp inside.

"Did you get the photo?" Madame Blueberry demanded.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Cp stated and took out the digital camera again.

"Can I see?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"Can't you wait till they post them up?"

"Well I want to see zeem now, please?" Madame Blueberry pleaded.

"Fine, but only once." Cp said, and gave her the camera. Madame Blueberry turned the digital camera on, and went straight to the photos. Her eyes came across the recent picture of Larry and Petunia.

"Aww, zey look so wonderful togezher!" Madame Blueberry exclaimed, "I zink you might want to change the background zough." She handed his digital camera back.

"Don't worry, they'll probably photoshop a white screen behind them so it looks like they did this professionally." Cp said as they exited the cottage.

"Well I better go help Khalil fix the filming camera."

"What's wrong with ze filming camera?" Madame Blueberry asked as they went along.

"It's shooting lasers." he said as kept walking. Madame Blueberry froze in her place.

"A movie camera that shoots lasers?" she wondered.

"It happens all the time if you plug the wires incorrectly." Cp said casually.

Now Madame Blueberry had second thoughts about filming in front of a camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>**Now I didn't really take the picture, but again, this is a story, and cameras don't really shoot lasers...or do they?**

**You can actually find the picture I was talking about on Google Images! Just look up "Sweatpea Beauty" and you should find it.**

**The Mirror character didn't really die in the shooting. In the scene that he fell off the tower, he landed on an airbag, and some of the crew members had to smash a couple of plates on some wood. That part I figured out...they wouldn't actually kill cast members! It's called acting, not movie cast-slaughter.**


	13. Petunia's Recall

**Author's Note: I am trying my best to keep up with the VeggieTales DVD's coming out. With that being said, go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia's Recall<strong>

Over the past few years of working with Big Idea, Petunia Rhubarb worked her way to becoming an official VeggieTales's show star. Just had befriended the entire cast and workers on her own, and she had even considered them as her second family. She had shared so many fun times and memories with everyone on and off set, and she remembered them all.  
>Most importantly, she remembered how all of this had happened, and that certain cucumber who had helped her from the beginning: Larry The Cucumber.<p>

He was the one who spotted her talent, and he had total confidence that she would get the role. So much confidence, Petunia could have sworn that it had rubbed onto her, and she had confidence that she would get the job in VeggieTales. She did.

When she came in that first day at her new job, she was nervous if she would be welcomed as one of the cast members. As soon as she entered the place, the entire cast gave her a big warm welcome to Big Idea. She was overwhelmed at their friendliness that they showed her, and how she fitted in with them only after two days. Even though it seemed as if Petunia fitted in, inside she was afraid that she was going to mess something up. So for a whole week, Petunia mostly spent her time with Larry, asking questions on what to do and what not to do.

When Petunia first saw Larry right after her interview, she had secretly admitted that he was cute. After that week of Larry showing her the Do's and Dont's around the place and getting to know him better, she had slowly started to fall for him. Deciding that she was new, she thought she had to concentrate on work so it wouldn't seem as if they had made the wrong choice about picking her.

When they were making 'Duke and The Great Pie War', she had to attend the conference to discuss the roles and storyline. That was when she took the opportunity to take an official part in the show, and played the role that was ironically named after her. At first, she thought the story was about loving your family, which it was, but what caught her off guard was Duke and Sweet Petunia's wedding at the end, and Larry starred as the character Duke!

Although she did learn something after they shot her first film: making these VeggieTales was hard work! The producers had to come up with a topic for the next film, then they would give it to Bob, and Bob would have to gather up the cast and discuss and decide the parts that they all would be playing.

Every cast member had to either memorize their lines, or had to improvise. Most of the time, they had one of the crew guys holding a script card off-screen, but on many occasions, they had to make up their lines. Plus they had to shoot on different locations depending on the setting of the next show, so the cast was always moving around to shoot the next show.

Movie making is very hard work.

Despite all the work, she had gotten used to it over the next year.  
>For some odd reason, the producers, writers, and directors continued to cast her with Larry, not that she didn't mind working with the actor who had helped her since her first day. During the breaks of shooting the show, the two of them got to know each other very well, since the next parts required them to act together. It was then when she had a glimpse at both Larry's mature side, and his childish side. Larry loved to joke around and have fun, but he also knew when he shouldn't, and that was when his mature side revealed itself. Petunia never knew anyone who could have both of those traits, and be able to keep them under control, and that she had to admire that.<p>

She even remembered what happen the next day: Larry had brought his paper bag to work.  
>Everyone had thought it was an ordinary paper bag with a face drawn on it, and was only going to be used for the show, but everyone just about flipped out when they realized that the paper bag would change its drawn expressions based on how the wearer felt. Petunia had to admit, that was quite odd and surprising.<p>

After their second show that she had starred in, Petunia Rhubarb had secretly fallen for Larry The Cucumber, not because he was famous, but for who he was.

Against her wishes, she had decided to keep it a secret, and focus on her job. Unfortunately, her job was acting, and just about every position she had to star as Larry's character's love role.  
>Petunia had once wondered if the producers were doing this on purpose, but figured she should take it as an opportunity to spend time with Larry.<p>

During the filming of "Moe and the Big Exit", the twos' relationship rose even more.

When Larry was told about the kissing scenes, he flipped out.  
>Even though he only had one kissing part with Petunia as Sally, he was so nervous that he would mess up.<br>If anyone should have been nervous, it should have been Petunia!  
>Why?<p>

Her role required her to kiss Larry several times, much to her enjoyment.

Petunia's hopes never faltered, because every role that she received required her to be Larry's love interest.  
>Whenever there was a chance for her to act along with Larry, she would take it, not like she would have a choice.<p>

So was she surprised when they asked her to star as Donna in "It's A Meaningful Life"? No.

Was she surprised that she would be acting with Larry who played Stewart? No.

When they told her that she would be starring as the wife of Stewart, who's role was played by Larry, was she surprised?

No...but she was overwhelmed with glee when she heard that.

Was she surprised when she found out she would play as the mother of a family with three kids, and Larry would play as the father?

Yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I don't think this is my best work in this...what do you think people? Leave a review to let me know, if you wish.<strong>

**Oh, and while you are in the VeggieTales Archive, take the time to read  
>'CinderJenna: A Lesson in Being Proactive' by tohru-chan62442. The author did NOT askpay me to do and say that in this little section. I just thought I put it out there.  
>Leave a review on that story if you'd like to.<strong>


	14. Cuke's Legacy

**Author's note: If you haven't read my BIG NOTICE on my profile page, I'll enlighten for you. My laptop's hard drive busted. I'm not really a computer guy, but I think that's a bad thing. Anyways, there is the possibility of my chapters being deleted from the laptop's memory…thus possibly erasing eight chapters of 'Timely Love Stories'. That probably means I will have to type those eight chapters again. So posting may be a bit slower than before. Oh, and Happy Valentines to everyone reading!**

**Here's a brief character list for this chapter. Oh, and this chapter may have a tiny bit of reference to adult stuff…but just a tiny bit.**

Minnesota Cuke – Larry The Cucumber

Julia – Petunia Rhubarb

Martin – Bob The Tomato

Rattan – Mr. Lunt

Lady Blue – Madame Blueberry

Scotty – Scooter

Mr. Stock – Archibald

Vaun Celery – Frankencelery

* * *

><p><strong>Cuke's Legacy<strong>

**In another time and dimension…**

The night sky dazzled with stars over the vast jungle. Amongst the thick shrubbery and foliage, a small clearing was made for a campsite. In the middle of this camp circle, a little campfire slowly burned, illuminating the camp circle and the resting adventurers with its glow. This little makeshift camp circle was occupied by a cucumber, a rhubarb, a gourd, and a young gherkin. All were exhausted from running.

Minnesota Cuke took off his brown fedora and slumped against a log.

"What a day…" he sighed as he loosened up his jacket and shirt.

"Man, you said it," Rattan added as he wiped his sweaty forehead with his white explorer's hat, "I never knew those peas and potatoes could keep up so fast."

Minnesota reminisced about what had exactly happened during the past week. The French Pods, the potato mercenaries, the ex-German general, all lead by the archeologist, Lady Blue, in the search for the Staff of Moses.

The campfire started to flicker a little, catching the attention of Rattan.

"I'll go get some more firewood." Rattan said and left the camp circle into the jungle. Just then, the remaining group heard the deep growl of a stomach. The two adults turned to the young gherkin, who was staring down at his stomach.

"I'll go find us some food." the young gherkin, Arizona, offered and left the camp circle the opposite way of Rattan. Leaving Minnesota and Julia alone.

Cuke watched him go, but then his cell phone rang.  
>He took it out and answered the call from his childhood tomato friend.<p>

"Martin, whadya got for me?" Minnesota asked/greeted.

"I have good news Minn, I found someone to help you find the Staff of Moses." Martin answered on the other line.

"Great, what's his name?"

"He didn't tell me, but he said his codename was Mr. Stock."

"Why Mr. Stock?" Minnesota wondered.

"He said 'Mr. Bonds' was taken." Martin explained flatly.

"Alright Martin, where is this Mr. Stock?" Minnesota asked.

"He said he will meet you in Cairo, Egypt," Martin explained, "I already sent Scotty on the way to pick you guys up in his plane."

"Thanks Martin, really appreciate it."

"Of course Minn." Martin said and hung up. Cuke put away his cell phone and refocused his mind on Arizona.

The young gherkin, Arizona, had asked for he and Rattan to help him rescue his mother. He said that his mother told him that she knew them, and that's why she sent Arizona to them. What he didn't mention was that his mother was Julia. Arizona was the son of Julia.

When Minnesota found out when they rescued Julia from Lady Blue, his heart was devastated. True, there was that several years gap with both Cuke and Julia lost contact with each other when Cuke went into the military. Still, Minnesota could only hope that Julia had found her true love, and she had a new family to take care of her.

His thoughts were so concentrated, he didn't even noticed that his eyesight had drifted into the direction the sitting rhubarb, Julia, and once they did, a small smile came across his face.

Julia happened to catch his stare and glanced at him. When she saw his face and his toothy smile, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Julia asked bashfully.

"You look beautiful Julia." Minnesota remarked.

"Thanks Cuke." Julia said with a blush. She had on a blue headband in her red braided hair that looked like a scorpion at a certain angle, along with a blue dress. Minnesota wanted to ask Julia how she had been over the years, but he suddenly found himself too tired and drifting into a sleep. Leaning back on the log, Minnesota closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Uh…Minn?" Julia stammered, "can I tell you something?"

"About?" Minnesota wondered, opening his eyelids halfway.

"It's about Arizona." Julia stated cautiously.  
>She was anxious to scream the truth out, but she had to make sure Minnesota was ready to hear it.<p>

"Oh…don't worry, Jules, he's a good kid." Minnesota mumbled, closing his eyes and welcoming the relaxing sleep. Julia inhaled and braced herself.

"He's your son."

That statement jolted every nerve in the cucumber's body. Minnesota's eyes snapped open, and he just stared at Julia, who had a 'you better believe it' expression.

"He's my…son?" Minnesota repeated as he stood up, now overcome with astonishment

"Yep…Arizona Cuke." Julia said as she, too, stood up.  
>They were both standing on the opposite sides of the little campfire.<br>In retrospect, he should've asked what Arizona's last name was when they first met.

"But…how did this happen!" Minnesota exclaimed, still taken back by the revelation.

"Well…remember a few years ago? That night? When you and I-"

"No, I know how _that _happened." Minnesota interrupted. They both remembered, and suddenly they both began to blush as they both tried to hold back their smiles. They failed.

"But...I thought you said that you taking-"

"Nope." Julia said with a bright expression. Minnesota was flabbergasted. All of those feelings before were gone, and replaced with love, shock, and joy…but mostly shock.

Arizona Cuke was the son of Minnesota Cuke.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Minnesota asked as he put his fedora back on, almost shouting.

"I couldn't reach you after you vanished off the map!"

"I told you the military wouldn't allow me any communication with anybody, not even Martin!" Minn explained. Julia had to agree with that. Their new military system was a strict one. Wanting to carry on the conversation, he asked another question.

"Why Arizona?"

"Remember I told you I was moving to Arizona to take a job in theater?"

"Since when?"

"Since I told you before you left for the military," Julia said with a sad voice and looked away, "I thought you wanted to come with me…"

"I did Julia," Minnesota quickly said, his statement surprising Julia, "and I still do."

Julia's jaw hung open at what she heard. She looked back at Minnesota, and the two locked eyes. It felt as if her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Does…Arizona know about this?" Minnesota finally asked.

"Do I know about what?" Arizona's voiced spoke before Julia could answer. Arizona entered back into the camp circle. Minnesota looked at Arizona with weary eyes and mentally compared how Arizona looked to how he looked when he was younger. They were almost identical.

"Uh…" Julia stammered, trying to think of a cover up. Apparently, Arizona didn't know.

"What we were wondering was…" Minnesota started to say, drawing Arizona's attention away from Julia, "if you knew how dangerous the jungle can be."

"Oh…yeah I know," Arizona said, "hey mom, I found some noodles we can all eat!" Arizona held up a jumbled ball of 'noodles'. Julia examined the 'noodles', which suddenly started to wiggle.

"Uh son? Those aren't noodles." Julia stated. Arizona looked at her confused, and then looked down at what he was holding. His eyes went big in horror. Instead of noodles, he was holding a big jumbled ball of worms. Minnesota took a step backwards, still having a fear over worms. Even though he and Rattan had made up for past times, he still hated worms.

"Ugh…worms!" Arizona groaned in disgust. Wanting to get rid of it, Arizona tossed the worms at Minnesota, who caught the jumbled ball. His reaction was only a second after.

"Aaahh!" Minnesota cried as he threw the worms back at Arizona.

"Don't throw it at me!" Arizona cried as he tossed the worms back to Minnesota.

"Keep those worms away from me! I hate worms!" Minnesota yelped as he passed it back to Arizona.

"And I have a strong dislike for them!" Arizona shot back. Julia just watched as the two kept throwing the ball of worms at each other. Finally, Arizona caught the ball of worms again, and this time, he glanced at his mother, Julia.

"Mom! Catch!" Arizona said and threw the worms at Julia. Seeing the incoming worms, she ducked her head and let the ball of worms fly past her.

_SQUISH!_

The ball of worms landed on the ground behind Julia, the force of the impact loosening the tangled mess of the worms, and allowing the worms to wiggle away. Julia glanced back at Minnesota and Arizona, who both were trying to recover from touching worms, which they both didn't like.

"Like father like son." Julia remarked.

"What?" Arizona asked, hearing his mother's comment.

"Ruuuuuun!" Rattan's voice cried as he entered the little camp circle in panic.  
>Everyone watched him as he jumped over the campfire and continued to run.<p>

"What's wrong?" Minnesota wondered.

"The French are coming! The French are coming!" Rattan said as he ran away from the campsite.

"I zink I heard zem over zhere!" a French voice called out. Minnesota, Julia, and Arizona quickly ran after Rattan, abandoning the camp circle. A few seconds after they did, peas and potatoes armed with paintball guns entered the camp circle.

"Did you find zem?" a female French voice asked behind them.

"Not yet ma'am, they got away!" the head French Pod reported. All of the peas there were part of the French Pods, and the potatoes were mercenaries.

"After dem you fools!" a German voice barked broadly.

"Oui, Vaun Celery!" the head French Pod said and the armed peas and potatoes chased in the direction where Minnesota and his friends ran off to. In the little camp circle, a blueberry and a tall celery entered. Around them, more armed peas and potatoes ran past them in pursuit.

"We cannot let ze pickle escape!" Lady Blue declared as she went ran forward to chase after Minnesota.

"Agreed." Vaun Celery said, and was about to follow after her until he saw the little campfire still burning in the middle of the camp circle. He glanced around at the peas and potatoes running past him, ignoring the little hazard.

Vaun Celery pulled out his giant slapping fish, which was an oversized tuna, and raised it. With little effort, he brought the oversized tuna down, and smothered out the little campfire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The character, Arizona, is just a character I made up. As you can tell, this takes place somewhere else other than the VeggieTales universe that everyone is acting. This is only a little segment of a story I thought of making, but I'm not sure if I'll be making the full story or not. Whatever, thanks for reading, happy Valentines, and thanks for reviewing, and again, expect posting to be a bit slower.<strong>


	15. Director's Cut

**Author's note: As I have said before, due to my hard drive breaking, I lost about eight future chapters of Timely Love Stories…yes, I made that many chapters and held it back from you readers. Now I have to redo all the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Director's Cut<strong>

"Twas the Night Before Easter" was by far the most varying and edited show so far in VeggieTales showbiz.

Not to diminish the fact that many previous shows had gone through multiple alterations, but this one was extremely harsh.

First, the title went from '27th Annual Crisper Country Easter Pageant' to 'Twas the Night Before Easter', for specific reasons of course. Second, the carrot actor that would play as Pastor Erwin received a job offer that he had always wanted, and had to leave VeggieTales in pursuit of his new career.

The producers and director went to Bob The Tomato, and asked if he would play as the Pastor. Of course he was obligated to comply, but given the opportunity of choice, he insisted that his character be given hair if he did so. Being part of the Hair Club for Tomatoes, he wanted to prove that he wasn't follicular challenged.

Not to purposely imply that the cast of VeggieTales is selfish or self-centered, but when there was the chance for modifications for a show, just about every cast member went for it.

After hearing that Bob was playing Pastor Erwin, Madame Blueberry searched for some information, and found what she was looking for. She went to the producers and director and asked if she could play as the Pastor's wife. After presenting her info to them, the director and producers agreed to her request, much to her delight to work closer with Bob. Madame Blueberry also got to show off her skills on the organ. She also got to flirt with Bob.

Mr. Lunt saw it as an opening to change his role. It wasn't a major change, just changing his role as an electrician/mechanic in the story, in respect for his step-father, who was also an electrician/mechanic gourd. Of course, since he was now the electrician/mechanic, Lunt had to build the giant robot bunny, Gary, all by himself, which wasn't an easy job, and install the turbo-charge hopper in Gary.  
>What he didn't know was that Gary had also been installed with a mind of his own. Fortunately, Gary was a good robot bunny, and appreciated Mr. Lunt building him. Mr. Lunt, along with Gary's help, had to fix many <em>kinks<em> in the Big Idea studio campus, since he was now the electrician/mechanic.  
>Mr. Lunt did his job with a cheerful attitude, seeing it as an opportunity to improve his role and to help Gary get use to everything.<p>

Despite all the changes the show went through, there were quite a few enjoyable things that the producers did for the new show.

For the audition scene montage, the producers literally filmed the cast auditions, with Archibald, Petunia, and Larry as judges, and they had to judge the auditioning cast members, like real judges.  
>It was really fun for the cast.<p>

Of course, when the time came for the Barbershop Quartet, Frankencelery caught a cold and lost his singing voice. Unable to perform, Frankencelery had to sit the audition out, as well as the entire show. Not wanting to forget about their fellow singer, and to make him feel better, the Scallions kept the Barbershop 'Quartet' title the same, in honor and appreciating for Frankencelery.  
>The title threw off the judges, but Frankencelery was happy that his friends hadn't forgotten about him.<p>

For the final audition: Miss Achmetha and the French Peas. To the surprise of the judges (Petunia, Larry, and Archibald), Miss Achmetha performed her 'Lost Puppies' song with her accordion.  
>The judges' reactions were priceless, especially Petunia's because she had never heard Miss Achmetha sing <em>that <em>song.

To the surprise of most of the cast, American Idol finalist, Melinda Doolittle, was also going to be a part of the show!  
>Everyone was excited to meet her, but some wondered how they were going to film her in the show, since she was 'human' and not 'vegetation'. The producers had thought of that as well.<br>They also brought in Cassie Cassava to be in the show as well, who would be playing the role for Melinda.  
>The cast got to know the both of them pretty well. When it came time to film, they had Melinda stand off to the side and say her lines, while Cassie Cassava had to lip synch with her words.<br>Although it seemed a bit odd, everyone went with it. The outcome was brilliant; Cassie did such a good job at lip synching, it actually looked like she was actually saying those exact words! That also including for the singing. Petunia even got to sing a solo with Cassie!

Melinda's vocal voice amazed everyone almost every time they heard it, so it took a day for everyone to get adjusted.  
>Everyone, except Larry, who had returned from a T.V. interview about their show 'Twas the Night Before Easter'.<br>The first time he heard Melinda's singing in person was when they were filming. Larry was so mesmerized with amazement, he forgot his lines!

Not wanting to waste the filming, Larry had to improvise his lines; which turned out better in the end. In Larry's defense for not being accustomed to Melinda's amazing voice, he was at a bunch of interviews on the radio and T.V. Later when Bob watched the T.V. interview, he found out how Larry was so good at finding Easter eggs, thanks to a chicken that Larry trained to hunt Easter eggs. Bob then challenged Larry to another Easter egg hunt, this time, without chickens.

However, when it came to Petunia's suggestion, the producers and director declined her idea. Her idea was if Larry's character, Louis, would have a love interest near the end with Marlee Meade, which was her role and one of the main roles.

"It wouldn't interfere with the show's message about Easter," Petunia had explained, "and wouldn't it make since after all Louis did for Marlee? After all, he quit his first job to follow Marlee, and supported her throughout the entire show!"

The producers and director contradicted her, saying that there was a part where Louis had given up and gone home.

"But he came back along with the others to make sure Marlee was alright when she was at the Crisper County Homeless Shelter, and he pulled through for Marlee till the very end."

Whatever the case was, the director and producers politely said no, and Petunia had to agree with them, by her own choice and by contract obligations.

Easter has a very important meaning, and Petunia could see how a love pairing would distract the viewers from that meaning.

Still, all hope wasn't lost; there would be other shows in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I tried to keep everything within the boundaries of animation featuring Melinda Doolittle, without going into much detail about VeggieTales only being an animated show. <strong>

**And there are such things as a pastor's wife. Just to let everyone know.**

**The part where Larry was doing interviews on the radio and T.V., that stuff actually happened! There was one T.V. interview and a few radio interviews. If you dig around the Internet, I'm sure you can find the T.V. interview…but the last time I looked it up, it was a long time ago, and I don't know where to find it now.  
>The radio interview segments are fairly easy to look up on the Internet. <strong>

**Anyways, Happy Valentine's month! Thanks for reading whoever came to read this!**


	16. Rooftop Romace

**Author's note: I wanted to post this much later, but seeing as the time being, along with the help of an inspiration jolt, I decided to make this sooner. Once again, this is not canon; this is something that takes place in another timeline/dimension.**

**Larryboy- Larry The Cucumber**

**Rhubarb Scorpion- Petunia Rhubarb**

**Alfred- Archibald**

**Red Wonder- Bob The Tomato**

**And everyone else, you can just figure out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Romance<strong>

**In the city of Bumblyburg…**

_7:00 P.M._

"Stop right there, thief!" Larryboy swung across the rooftop with his super suction ear. Triggering the release, Larryboy's super suction ear recoiled back to his mask, and he landed on the roof, a short distance away from the dark figure he was after.

The dark figure carrying the bag of stolen gems only paused to glance back at Larryboy, and then continued to run from the superhero.

Larryboy continued to chase after the thief, bounding across the gaps of alleyways of the buildings, dodging and jumping over big air conditioning units as he chased after the robber.

'Good thing the city section has flat roofs.' Larryboy thought to himself as he jumped over another alley and landed on another building.  
>If this was the suburban section of Bumblyburg, this chase might have been more difficult.<p>

"I said halt!" Larryboy ordered as he chased. The thief continued to run, hoping to outrun and loose the superhero. Unbeknown to the thief, Larryboy was hoping that the thief would keep running, because at the end of the next building was a main street, and there was no way the thief could safely jump across the street while two stories high.

"Right where I want ya." Larryboy uttered to himself as he jumped over another alleyway.

The thief was running ahead of him, about to run past a big air conditioning unit.

_WHACK!_

The thief was whacked in the face, which called him to flip in midair and fall flat on his face, dropping the bag of stolen gems. As Larryboy rushed over to see what exactly happened, a figure came out gracefully from behind the big air conditioning unit. Larryboy was momentarily caught off guard and lost at the sight.

There came out another one of Bumblyburg's superheroes.

She wore a dark green latex suit with an open collar at the top, a golden utility belt around her waist, a green headband in her red hair, and at the tip of her braided and neatly done ponytail was her famous iron scorpion-shaped tip; if viewed from a rear perspective, it would look like there was a red scorpion on the back of her head. She also wore a black bandana with eye slits for her beautiful eyes, and she was a few inches shorter than Larryboy's height.

"Rhubarb Scorpion." Larryboy grunted in acknowledgement.

"So does that as one for you or one for me?" Rhubarb Scorpion wondered, referring to their private competition of catching and stopping evil. Larryboy ignored her question, and leaned down to flip over the unconscious thief he was chasing after.

"Mr. Potato Face! I should've known." Larryboy remarked as he snatched away the bag of gems from the unconscious Mr. Potato Face, with full intent of returning the gems to the Jewelry Store.

"I had him." Larryboy told Rhubarb Scorpion as he tightened the gem bag and looked at her.

"But I took him out." Rhubarb Scorpion argued as she rolled her eyes.

"You're help is appreciated." Larryboy said flatly, and he turned to go swing off with his super suction ears. Rhubarb Scorpion scoffed.

"You still didn't answer my question." Rhubarb Scorpion stated. Larryboy stopped and turned back around.

"About?" Larryboy wondered.

"About our little score…" Rhubarb Scorpion reminded with a smile as she moved around the still unconscious Mr. Potato Face. Larryboy was temporarily at a blank, but then it came back to him.

"Oh…right," Larryboy remembered, "I guess we can call it a draw."

"Or…we could share it." Rhubarb Scorpion suggested as she swayed closer to Larryboy with a smirk. Larryboy felt his heart pound inside him and gave an eased single-tooth smile.

"I like sharing." Larryboy answered back, half dazed. Rhubarb Scorpion leaned her head up and close to Larryboy's mask and face, their lips nearly touching.

"I know something we can both share…" Rhubarb Scorpion whispered so only Larryboy could hear. Larryboy gradually felt his emotions take control as both of their eyes started to close and their faces slowly lean forward towards each others.

However, a groan broke up the moment, and Larryboy and Rhubarb Scorpion instantly pulled away. Both glanced down at Mr. Potato Face, who was trying to get up, with little success.

"Curse you Larryboy…and your super suction ears," Mr. Potato Face groaned, "and you, too, Rhubarb Scorpion…and your…scorpion stinger." With that being said, Mr. Potato Face dropped to the ground, once again unconscious. With satisfaction, Rhubarb Scorpion flicked back her pony tail with the iron stinger, and Larryboy gave a 'hmph'.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON…<strong>

_Bumblyburg Police Station_

_7:30 P.M._

Commissioner Scooter was busying running the Bumblyburg Police Station, monitoring and ordering all the police units out on patrol throughout the streets of Bumblyburg. Even though Bumblyburg has protectors, Commissioner Scooter always felt that Bumblyburg needed a strong backbone instead of just always relying on superheroes. For the last few months, escaped villains and thieves were usually left at the police station, all tied up and ready to be taken to jail. Speaking of jail, Commissioner Scooter needed to talk about updating their prison, since the bad guys always seem to be escaping.

Deciding he needed some fresh air, Commissioner Scooter headed to the front of the station, and when he stepped outside, he was only half surprised.

In front of him was the thief, Mr. Potato Face, all tied up and knocked out. Laying right next to him was a bag with a note that read: 'Please return to the Jewelry Store'. Immediately, Commissioner Scooter ordered some cops to come out to take him away. He could've sworn he put Mr. Potato Face behind bars two weeks ago, and now he was back out.

It was official; Commissioner Scooter was going to have a meeting with Mayor Blueberry.

* * *

><p>(..,,,..,,)<p>

_BUMBLYBURG PARK _

_7:35 P.M._

Down below was Bumblyburg Park, only filled with pedestrians and a few couples, all on a nightly stroll. The pink sunset had painted the sky with the setting sun in the West, and the street lights were now flickering on with a droning buzz of electricity. However, no citizen below took notice of the two superheroes standing on top a building across from the park.

"So…" Larryboy started to say, trying to stir up a conversation, "how are things on the East side?"

"Oh, Red Wonder has that place covered," Rhubarb Scorpion reported, "and the North and West sides are being watched by Captain Bumble and the Masked Zucchini."

A few months after the defeat of the Bad Apple, the city of Bumblyburg was flocked with super villains and evil-doers, and despite Larryboy's best attempts, the city's veteran superhero couldn't defend the _entire_ city.

Then, new superheroes started to appear, and help Larryboy with defeating the bad guys. Very soon after, Larryboy and these new superheroes formed the 'League of Superheroes', and have ever since taken upon their selves to keep Bumblyburg and other cities safe, along with the Police. Besides the superheroes mentioned, the League of Superheroes consisted of many others.

Ever since then, there have been many recent crimes throughout the city. There was that incident at the Bumblyburg City Generator, where the city had a major black out.  
>Thankfully, Larryboy's superhero friend, Electro Melon, got the generators running back up again, as well as shocking the criminals responsible for the crime and putting them behind bars. There was also a Zoo breakout of ravaging Cheese Curls, but Red Wonder managed to stop the little critters before they could escape the Zoo.<p>

"Any word from our 'knight'?" Rhubarb Scorpion interrupted Larryboy's reminiscing. Larryboy looked away from the park down below and turned to Rhubarb Scorpion.

"Not lately," Larryboy answered with a shake of his head, "he's still searching for Bad Apple."

Who Rhubarb Scorpion was referring to was Phosphate Knight, a vegetable in ghost white armor with a big potassium charged sword.

A few months ago, the Bad Apple returned, and she succeeded in ensnaring the entire League in webs. Just as she was on the brink of victory, the Phosphate Knight, the fighter against temptation, cut through her webbings, freed the League with his potassium sword, and while the League fought the villains that had allied themselves with Bad Apple, Phosphate Knight and Larryboy took on Bad Apple. Once the battle was over, the League stood triumphant, and the villains put in jail. Unfortunately, Bad Apple escaped, and Phosphate Knight went after her. He occasionally appears at the Larry-Cave, offering his assistance to fight crime with Larryboy for a night, but then he disappears to resume his quest to bring Bad Apple to justice.

_Beep!_

Larryboy heard his message relay activate inside his helmet. Rhubarb Scorpion also heard the beep, and looked over her shoulder at Larryboy.

"Uh…let me take this call." Larryboy told her, and quickly moved aside to the other end of the rooftop to answer.

"Alfred to Larryboy, come in Larryboy!" his faithful and loyal butler, Alfred, voice greeted on the relay.

"Larryboy here, you got something for me Alfred?" Larryboy asked on the channel.

Back at the Larry-Cave, Alfred sat in front of the Larry-Computer, monitoring all the Larry-Computer scans of Bumblyburg.

"Ah yes, I finished the modifications on the Larry-Mobile as you requested."

"Thanks Alfred." Larryboy answered hastily.

"If I may ask, Master Larry, what exactly are you doing at the moment that is so dreadfully urgent?"

"Well, I'm with Rhubarb Scorpion right now and there's not really much crime-"

"Wait wait wait…do you mean: Miss Rhubarb Scorpion?" Alfred repeated.

Larryboy was about to answer.

"You both are spending an _awful_ lot of time together." Alfred remarked.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Larryboy wondered, looking back at Rhubarb Scorpion, who was gazing at the stars above.

"Oh…nothing, I am just reasonably suggesting that the next thing you might do is have me cook Miss Rhubarb Scorpion's favorite meal, which I am completely unaware of. Perhaps you should ask?" Alfred recommended.

Larryboy made a mental note to do that, but then he realized what his butler had just said.

"Wait…what?" Larryboy wondered in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing," Alfred said quickly, "I better let you get back to your duty; Alfred out." Before Larryboy could say something, the channel clicked off.

Feeling the need to move on, Larryboy turned back around and went back over to Rhubarb Scorpion.

"Thanks for helping tonight." Larryboy thanked.

"No problem." Rhubarb Scorpion replied with a cute smile and a giggle. Larryboy felt his stomach flutter at the sight of her, and smiled.

"Do you think this will be in the news?" Larryboy wondered. Rhubarb Scorpion let out an irritated sigh, which confused Larryboy.

"Probably…knowing that reporter, Petunia Rhubarb, she will probably put it on the news." Rhubarb Scorpion said, with a slight hint of bitterness.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Larryboy asked. Rhubarb Scorpion took a breath, and started to explain.

"I just think that the reporter shouldn't always be reporting on every single superhero's deeds. She should report on other things besides superheroes, and to stay out of superheroes' business."

"Hmm…" Larryboy said, keeping his thoughts in his head. Rhubarb Scorpion noticed Larryboy thinking.

"What do you think of her?" Rhubarb Scorpion asked, expecting something similar.

"Actually…I think she's a great reporter." Larryboy gave his input. Those words caught Rhubarb Scorpion off guard, and she was speechless.

"R-really?" Rhubarb Scorpion asked, her voice starting to choke up.

"Yeah, she does a great job at reporting! Practically everyone in Bumblyburg relies to her for news, including me. She's amazing." Larryboy complimented the reporter.  
>Rhubarb Scorpion was wordless, not believing what she was hearing.<p>

"Wh-what about…her being up in every superhero's business?" Rhubarb Scorpion stammered.

"I think she's doing a good thing," Larryboy explained, "after all, the citizens need to know that they are being protected, and Petunia does a great job with getting _that_ message out to them."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rhubarb Scorpion bashfully admitted. Larryboy leaned in to Rhubarb Scorpion.

"And honestly, I think she's cute, too." Larryboy confessed with a smile. Rhubarb Scorpion didn't know what to say, but a cherry colored blush started to appear on her cheeks. Quickly, she turned away, and silently stared at the Park, trying not to reveal any emotions that would reveal her secret identity.

Larryboy also turned and stared at the Park, wondering why Rhubarb Scorpion was acting this way about his opinion on Petunia Rhubarb, and then that was when it hit him.

'Wait a second…_Rhubarb_ Scorpion…Petunia _Rhubarb…_' Larryboy thought inside his head. 'No…it can't be…can it?'

Larryboy glanced back at Rhubarb Scorpion's face, and tried to imagine what she looked like without the black bandana mask around her head and eyes. As he quickly turned back to look at the Park, he mentally compared that image to the image of Petunia Rhubarb's. He felt his stomach churned inside at the revelation he had just figured out.

Now both of the superheroes were staring at the Park, not saying a word to each other. Rhubarb Scorpion was hoping that Larryboy didn't find out her secret identity, but Larryboy already had.

"I better get back to the South side of Bumblyburg." Rhubarb Scorpion quickly said and started to head that way. Leaving Larryboy standing there alone.

"Yeah, I gotta get going." Larryboy hastily said, and started heading the other way. As she went, Larryboy was having a mental argument over if he should ask the question or not.

Larryboy quickly turned to see Rhubarb Scorpion reaching the end of the rooftop.

"Rhubarb Scorpion wait!" Larryboy called out. Rhubarb Scorpion froze and instantly turned around, a questioning look on her face.

"What…do you think about Larry The Cucumber?" Larryboy asked, and then gulped. His heart was beating heavily on the inside as he watched Rhubarb Scorpion think about it.

"You mean that rich cucumber with a mansion and a butler?" Rhubarb Scorpion inquired. Larryboy gave a nod.

"I think instead of being cooped up in his mansion with his money, he should get out more often."

"Oh…wow." Larryboy remarked, a bit surprised.

"What? Why do you ask?" Rhubarb Scorpion wondered.

"Just curious about what _rhubarbs_ think of _cucumbers_." Larryboy stated.

Rhubarb Scorpion thought over his words, and something clicked in her mind. First she looked at Larryboy with astonishment, but then a smile crept onto her lips. She saw Larryboy in a whole new way.

"I change my mind, I think Larry The Cucumber gets out plenty enough." Rhubarb Scorpion said, batting her eyelashes.

"I heard he was more of a night person." Larryboy added with a smirk.

"Apparently so." Rhubarb Scorpion said with a flirty smile. Larryboy watched as she back flipped off the rooftop, somersault and jumping across the rooftops until she was out of sight.  
>Not only did she have an iron-solid scorpion stinger at the end of her ponytail, she was quite the gymnast as well.<p>

Larryboy sighed with relief and joy as he turned and aimed his right super suction ear at a nearby building. Firing, the super suction ear shot through the air, attached onto the building, and the retraction pulling him along. Larryboy was launched into the air, and continued to swing through the streets of Bumblyburg.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING…<strong>

A small limo drove through the streets of Bumblyburg, on its way to a business meeting. At the driver's seat was Alfred, and in the spacious back was a drowsy Larry. Larry yawned, for the tenth time.

"Exactly how late did you stay up last night, Master Larry?" Alfred queried as he came to a stop at the red crossing light.

"I don't know, Alfred, I don't know." Larry The Cucumber groaned as he tried to lay down on the big limo seat, using a pile of newspaper as a blanket.  
>The only time he could remember staying up that late was when he was searching for that Fib from outer space a few years back.<p>

"Oh, have you read the morning newspaper yet?" Alfred wondered as he drove the limo forward thanks to the green light.

"No." Larry grumbled as he tried to make himself comfy under the blanket of newspaper.

"Would you like me to enlighten you with the news?" Alfred requested.

"Sure…go ahead." Larry yawned and closed his eyes.

"Well, thanks to Larryboy and Rhubarb Scorpion, Mr. Potato Face was returned to prison. Commissioner Scooter is having a meeting with Mayor Blueberry about prison security…"

Larry started to drift into a fitful sleep as Alfred continued on telling the information.

"…and there's a special report about the possibility of romance blossoming between Bumblyburg's news reporter, Petunia Rhubarb, and the millionaire business cuke, Larry The Cucumber."

Larry's eyes opened, and he immediately sat up.

"What?" Larry demanded, a bit shocked and rather embarrassed. Alfred gave Larry a sly look in the rear-view mirror.

"Just kidding, Master Larry." Alfred chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Larry groaned as he plopped himself back down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: It is so tempting to create a Larryboy story for the VeggieTales Archive.<br>The 'Phosphate Knight' is a character I made up...and I claim copyrights to him.****  
><strong>**In other cases, the 'Mr. Potato Face' reference was based off of 'Mr. Potato Head'…and the Pixar movie 'The Incredibles' helped a lot. **

**Thanks for reading, and special thanks for reviewing.**


	17. Showbiz Obligations

**Author's Note: I got some of the information used in this from the commentaries, and also from chatting with Larry The Cucumber on Facebook…yes, he has a Facebook.  
><strong>**Not only that, but as of March 25, 2012, my grandpa passed away at 1:15 A.M. I am going to his funeral, and if you pray, please keep him in your prayers. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Showbiz Obligations<strong>

It was break time, and all of the employees were basking around on the farm that was being used for the show. Inside the barn that was set up with filming cameras and lighting equipment, the acting livestock were mushing away in their stables, and Larry The Cucumber was resting on a stool with an ice pack on his head, counting the number of times he had been physically hit over the past shows.  
>Even though he was fairly resilient, there should be a limit on how many beatings a cucumber can take! Larry was going to ask about this to the producers.<p>

Reminiscing over the past also brought up some more recent memories.

* * *

><p>Laura Carrot was chosen to star as the main role in the upcoming show. To do that, the producers hired a team of hair specialist to give her a new hairdo and wardrobe. Of course, Laura had no idea on what was happening. When the specialists revealed her new hairstyle and cloths after they were done, Laura was overjoyed. Everyone was happy for her, but the kids were even more thrilled. Junior and all of the other kids threw together a party for Laura, with Larry supervising of course. Larry could still remember the expression of happiness on Laura's face throughout the party. It was an occasion she wouldn't forget.<p>

For the part of Vanna Banana, Big Idea had to hire a stunt double for Laura. How did they manage to find an almost exact double of Laura, Larry may never know.  
>At many times, Larry wouldn't know which was the real Laura.<p>

During the Silly Song, which Archibald called 'The History of Fashion', there was the little incident when the three pigs would squeal or oink during their parts, but it still worked out in the end. Larry was a bit particular on how Archibald still considered him 'silly'; after all, Archibald's song was about the history of wigs, and later bell bottoms.

The Robo-Pogo was a neat little thing that they bought for the show, but it also had a mind of its own, and unlike everyone else, Larry had a challenging time with it. Maybe it was because he had missed the pogo lessons because of the radio interview he attended.

As being part of showbiz, Larry was once again cast into the show, but he would be playing the role of Mr. Poppyseed, a.k.a the father.  
>Larry found himself a bit hesitant to play that part, because the actor who was playing as Mrs. Poppyseed was Laura's own mother who was married!<p>

Having to follow the obligations of being an actor, Larry had no choice.

When he told Petunia about his role and who he was starring with, she was frankly upset.

She knew that there was no use to ask the producers to change the roles around with everyone, so she reluctantly accepted it. After all, they were actors.

Mrs. Carrot and Larry kept to their roles respectively and fulfilled the image of being a family. Before the filming though, Larry had asked the producers not to involve their characters to have any lovey-dovey stuff in the show because she was married and had a family. The producers had agreed on that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Larry?" he heard Petunia's voice ask. Larry turned to see Petunia entering the barn with a new icepack, and a concerned look on her face. "Feeling any better?"<br>Larry smiled as she pulled up a stool and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I am." Larry said as they exchanged icepacks. Larry put the new pack of ice on his head.

"How many times have you gotten hit?" she wondered.

"Either I've been hit too many times that I can't remember," Larry suggested, "or I just lost count overall."

Petunia giggled, and Larry smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: May my grandpa rest in forever peace.<strong>


	18. Hurting

**Author's note: This is more comical than romantic…but still, it is what 'supposedly' goes on off camera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurting<strong>

Inside the conference room, three figures were taking it easy. Two were vegetation, one was human. Mr. Nezzer, Jerry, and Cp were taking it easy; they had all, except for Cp, just finished filming the main story of 'Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men'. Mr. Nezzer was slumped in his chair, Jerry was taking a nap, and Cp was munching down on a leg of ham.

"Man, I do _not _want to see another ham again," Mr. Nezzer groaned, "my stomach can't handle that amount of hams!"

Hearing his words, Cp slowly swallowed the piece he was chewing on, and quietly lowered the ham.

"Squeeeeaaakkkkyyyy!" they all heard Larry's voice cry out. Cp glanced at the open doorway just to see Larry rush right past the conference room.

"I better go see what's up." Cp sighed as he got up from his seat and walked out of the room, leaving a recovering Mr. Nezzer and a napping Jerry.

Cp stepped out and glanced in the direction where Larry ran off. Larry was now near the end of the corridor.

"Larry, wait!" Cp called and started to run after him.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

On the VeggieTales Theater set, a few crew members were still clearing and cleaning up the Silly Song Telethon. It was hard to move all the telephones and stage items used during the Telethon. Pa Grape was overseeing the process, as well as helping out.

"Pa! Pa!" Larry shouted as he busted through the Theater doors, ran down the aisle, and climbed up on the stage.

"What is it, Larry? I'm kinda busy right now." Pa Grape said as he set down a red telephone.

"Have you seen my hamster, Squeaky?" Larry asked, glancing around the Theater in search for his lost pet.

"Nope, I haven't." Pa Grape answered.

"Squeaky!" Larry cried out as he ran towards the Theater exit door offstage, spinning Pa Grape around as he rushed past him.

"Yeesh…" Pa Grape mumbled as stopped spinning.

Just then, Cp came running into the Theater and vaulted onto the stage.

"Pa, have you seen Larry?" Cp asked hastily.

"Yeah, he just left through the exit."

"Thanks." Cp said and ran after the cucumber, knocking over Pa Grape in the process.

"I'm sorry!" Cp cried out as he exited the Theater. Pa Grape just picked himself back up.

"Oi…thank goodness it's meatloaf night." Pa Grape grumbled as he went back to work.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

**AT THE BIG IDEA LOUNGE…**

Madame Blueberry, Archibald, and Scooter were sitting on one of the many couching in the Lounge.

"Well, I thought it was a good pun." Archibald stated.

"Aye, I guess so, but ya had bad timing." Scooter admitted.

"Oui, I agree." Madame Blueberry said.

"Come home Squeaky! Come home!" Larry hollered as he dashed through the Lounge. Archibald, Madame Blueberry, and Scooter turned their heads to see a rushing Larry running through the Lounge. Everyone in the Lounge stopped what they were doing, and just watched the cucumber run straight through the place.

Very soon after Larry ran out of the Lounge, Cp came running right after him.

"How does the cucumber run so fast?" Cp exclaimed as he ran after Larry. Again, everyone just watched and stared as Cp chased after the cucumber.

(…..)

* * *

><p>Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Percy Pea, Annie Onion, and Joe Lemon were walking out of the cafeteria, slurping on some slushies.<p>

"Did you hear about the new girl that's working at VeggieTales?" Joe asked the gang.

"Hear about her? I got to _work_ with her in 'Lenny and The Lost Birthday'!" Junior exclaimed, then he realized something, "That dog, Benny, owes me some scrambled eggs! He ate mine during the film!"

"You got to work with her? How was she?" Percy asked as they went along.

"She knows how to act, that's for sure." Junior remarked. "I think her name was…Sara or Libby."

"We should all-" Laura was about to suggest something, but Larry's cries interrupted her.

"Squeaky! Where are you!" Larry called out. Larry came to a skidding halt at the group.

"Hey guys, have you seen Squeaky?" Larry asked them frantically.

"Nu-uh." the kids all said at once.

"Ohhh…Squeaky, where are you!" Larry cried as he ran off again.

"I think we should make a missing poster for Squeaky." Joe suggested. Everyone agreed.

A few seconds later, an out of breath Cp came stumbling up to the gang. Heavily breathing, Cp leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"Have…you…seen…" Cp's voice rasped out, trying to say what he wanted to say. Briefly glancing at where Larry went, Annie turned back to Cp.

"He went down to the Countertop." Annie directed. Cp nodded as stumbled after him, panting for breath as he went along.

* * *

><p><strong>ON TOP OF THE COUNTERTOP…<strong>

Bob The Tomato was having a casual conversation with Q.W.E.R.T.Y. There was also a standup prop wall used in 'Lenny and the Missing Birthday'.  
>It had an opening door, but it was closed because on the other side of the door was a sheer drop off the Countertop.<p>

"…and that is what we are doing in the next show, according to the pre-production reports from the producers." Q.W.E.R.T.Y concluded his analysis report.

"Really? I had no idea that we would-"

"Bob! Bob! Bob!" Larry cried out as he slid across the Countertop's tiles and stood next to his best friend Bob, still all worried and everything.

"What is it Larry? What's wrong?" Bob asked with concern.

"Have you seen Squeaky? I can't find Squeaky!" Larry said in a panic.

"Whoa there Larry, calm down," Bob instructed, "and tell me how you lost Squeaky."

"Well, I forgot to close the lid over his cage, and then he got out, and when I came back, I couldn't find him in my dressing room!" Larry explained, and started looking around the Countertop. "Come home Squeaky!"

Larry started to run towards the standup prop wall in desperate search for his lost hamster. Bob realized where he was heading.

"Larry! Don't get too close to the edge!" Bob cried out, but it was too late. Larry had opened the door, and went straight through.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Larry shouted as he plummeted down from the Countertop.

"Larry!" Bob gasped. Q.W.E.R.T.Y's speakers sounded an alarm.

_CRASH!_

"Owww." Larry groaned from far below. Bob looked over the edge of the Countertop and saw a sprawled out Larry.

"Q.W.E.R.T.Y, get Miss Achmetha over here! Stat!" Bob ordered. Q.W.E.R.T.Y then tapped into the campus speakers and called the nurse/medic, Miss Achmetha.

"I hope he's alright." Bob said with worry. Even though Larry was known to be very resilient, he had never fallen from this height without a safety net or throw pillow to catch him.

Then, Cp came onto the Countertop, rasping for breath. He stumbled up to the standup prop wall and leaned on it for support to catch his breath.

"Cp!" Bob exclaimed, and tried to rush over and grab him.

The wall tipped over the edge of the Countertop along with Cp, and the two fell off the Counter.

"Why did nobody tell me about the drop!" Cp shouted as he fell down.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

**AT THE LOCAL HOSPITAL…**

The entire cast was crowded into the waiting room, anxious about the fate of the two injured friends. Petunia especially was worried, despite Madame Blueberry, Mom Asparagus, and Miss Achmetha trying to calm her down.

Just then, the doctor came out, pushing two hospital gurneys. One had a bandaged up Larry with a crutch, the other had Cp in a full body cast, except for the Chopper sunglasses still on his face. Everyone got up and rushed over to them.

"Larry! Are you ok?" Petunia instantly asked Larry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her, "the doctor said I should wait two weeks and then I can take off the bandages."

"Don't scare me like that again." Petunia told him.

"No guarantees in show-biz." Larry told her with a smile, which made Petunia even more unwilling to leave his side. The kids all gathered around the gurney's right side.

"Hey Larry?" Junior spoke, "we made you a 'Lost' poster for Squeaky." He placed the paper with the words 'LOST' and a picture of Squeaky drawn in crayon.

"Thanks." Larry said as he looked at the paper, but the image of the lost Squeaky brought back the tears to Larry's eyes.

"Oh Squeaky…" Larry sniffled and tried to stop himself from crying.

Just then, the doctor came back out.

"Excuse me, but can I please see the two accountants: Jimmy and Jerry Gourd?"

"Uh…right here, doctor." Jimmy said as he and his brother came forth.

"Please come this way sirs, you both just need to fill out some hospital bills for your injured friends." the doctor said, leading them away.

"Jerry, you got the abacus?" Jimmy asked his brother. Jimmy nodded and pulled out their abacus, and followed the doctor.

Seeing that everyone was crowding around Larry, Ellen came over to check on Cp.

"Hello Cp, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Hey Linda…or do you prefer to be called Ellen?" Cp asked with a muffled voice in his full body cast that also covered his mouth, but fortunately left his nose uncovered for air.

"Either one is fine," she answered, "how long are you in that cast?"

"With my health insurance policy, I think about week."

"You fell off the Countertop, put in a full body cast, and you're going to be well in _one_ week?" she asked in disbelief.

"Health insurance is amazing." Cp remarked.

"I think you might want to get your head checked out again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yea…I'm not sure whether I should call her Linda or Ellen; I gotta look into that some more. Oh, and on a recollection scale, this happened before the Countertop opening of 'Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men'. Like I said, not so much of LarryPetunia depth, but still a decent amount. **


	19. Tour de Studio

**Author's note: Has anyone seen the movie 'Babe'? It's a classic…you should go watch it if you haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tour de Studio<strong>

"Is everyone ready for Tour Day?" Bob voice asked over the radio channel.

"Why do we have 'Tour Day'?" asked Percy Pea on the radio.

"It's so everyone can see what we do to make VeggieTales!" Junior answered via radio.

Everyone radioed in to confirm their preparations. All except one, and Bob took notice of it.

"Cp, do you copy?" Bob asked. No response of any kind from their friend.

"Uh, Larry? Can you and Mr. Nezzer go and check on him?"

"Sure Bob," Larry's voice replied, "what was his position again?"

"I think he's suppose to be the guard for the gates," Mr. Nezzer inputted, "should we tell him to open the gates, Bob?"

"Yeah, he can open the gates now." Bob instructed.

**(…,,,…,,,)**

* * *

><p>Mr. Nezzer and Larry were heading across the parking lot and over to the closed gates. When the two saw the twin gates, both of their eyes went big at the sight.<p>

"Uh oh." Larry stated, and the zucchini and cucumber rushed over to the gates.

At the main gates was a huge barrage of fans and visitors trying so hard to push through the gates to enter the Big Idea campus.  
>They found Cp trying his best to hold the gates shut as the fans were trying to push them open.<p>

"Back you foul creatures of the night!" Cp shouted as he shoved the gates to a close, again.

"It's daytime you nitwit!" someone shouted on the other side.

"I said back!" Cp shouted back as he tried his best to hold the gate shut.

"Cp! Who are these people!" Larry exclaimed.

"It's Larry The Cucumber!" a girl exclaimed, and the crowd got even more rowdy and persistent to push in. Picture cameras were already flashing and taking photos of Mr. Nezzer and Larry.

"These are your fans! What'd you expect?" Cp answered as he heaved the opening gates shut.

"Bob says you can open the gates now." Larry informed naively.

"What? And let all of these people swarm you?" Cp demanded. The cucumber and zucchini both realized what he was getting at.

"How about you give us a head start?" Mr. Nezzer suggested.

"Sure, you guys got a count of 1 to 10," Cp said.

"One…"

Mr. Nezzer and Larry spun around and immediately dashed back for the main Studio building.

"Two…"

The two vegetables were only a quarter way back. Cp gave a short laugh.

"Ten!" Cp shouted, and vaulted himself onto the ground. The two gates behind him swung open, and poured out all of the fans. Cp was swarmed over the flood of fans as they all chased after the two actors.

"Aaahhh!" both Larry and Mr. Nezzer cried as they reached the Studio's glass doors and ran in. Everyone in the Lobby wondered why the two of them were panicking.

"Here they come!" Mr. Nezzer proclaimed as he rushed to man his station.

"Brace yourselves!" Larry shouted as he, too, hurried to his post. The crew members in the Lobby turned their heads towards the window, and saw the incoming mass of fans.  
>Nervously, they all braced for them as the fans reached the glass doors.<p>

**(…,,,…,,,)**

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON DURING THE DAY…<strong>

"And this is our Conference Room." Larry explained as he passed by the room. He stopped to let the tour group gaze upon the Conference Room, which they all marveled at.

"Some of our shows are thought up in here," Larry explained, "while others are thought up by the producers and director."

"Who comes up with the ideas?" a boy in the group asked.

"Well, Bob gives us the lesson we are suppose to be doing, and they we all work at it." Larry enlightened. "Ok, moving on."

When they finally reached the end of the tour, Larry was relieved. This was his last turn being a tour guide.

"Hey Larry," Jerry Gourd greeted as he came over, "it's time to swap."

"Sure," Larry replied, "what was your post again?"

"It was running the CD Booth." Jerry told.

"Thanks." Larry said as he went off to go work the CD Booth.

"Don't forget about the Q&A Panel in the Theater at three!" Jerry reminded as Larry left.

"I won't!"

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE Q&amp;A PANEL IN THE THEATER…<strong>

_Big Idea Studio_

_2:59 P.M._

"Wow that's a lot of people." Larry remarked as he peeked out from behind the curtain.

"I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad…" Archibald said as Larry moved aside for him to see. "Oh…that _is_ a lot of people."

"Alright everyone, we go in one minute." Bob told the cast members gathered behind the curtain. In the meantime, Petunia went up to Bob.

"Hey Bob?"

"Yes Petunia?"

"Where is my seat?" she wondered.

"Oh, you're sitting to the left of Larry, and to the right of Madame Blueberry." Bob explained.

"Oh…thanks." Petunia said and went off to find Larry.

'Sitting right next to Larry…' Petunia thought to herself, 'are the producers trying to put us together?' She spotted Larry near the curtain and went over to him.

"Hey Larry." Petunia greeted happily. Larry spun around, and when he saw Petunia, he smiled.

"Oh, hey Petunia!" Larry replied, "Do ya know where you're sitting?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting to the right of Madame Blueberry," Petunia answered, "and…to the left of you."

"Oh…_oh_." Larry said, realizing what she was getting at. Both of them had blushes on their cheeks. "Did the producers arrange the seating?" Larry wondered.

"Probably." Petunia giggled.

There was a loud drum roll from the speakers, and everyone braced themselves.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…_" the announcer's voice boomed throughout the Theater, "_Jimmy Gourd!_"

Jimmy walked out onto the stage and was greeted with an uproar of shouts and cheers.

As the announcer continued to call out more and more of the cast, Petunia felt the nervous vibe take a hold inside her as it got closer to her name.

"Nervous?" Larry asked her with a smile.

"A little." Petunia admitted.

"_Larry The Cucumber!_"

"Oh, that's my cue!" Larry whispered before he rushed out. As soon as he revealed himself, everyone erupted in woots and applauds; the entire Theater shook.

"_Petunia Rhubarb!_"

Taking a deep breath, Petunia came out from behind the curtain and into the spotlight. She was welcomed with a huge amount of cheers, maybe just as much as everyone else. With a smile, she went over to her spot behind the tables with microphones, and sat down in her seat next to Larry. Without her realizing it, Madame Blueberry was called out, and she had already made her way over to her spot next to Petunia.

"Zat iz a lot of fans." Madame Blueberry remarked as she smiled at the crowd.

"I _know_." Petunia replied as she, too, smiled at the crowd. Flashes of cameras flared from everywhere.

Finally, the last person was called out, and everyone was ready to begin once the crowd settled down.

The panel seating arrangement was Jimmy, Archibald, Pa Grape, Bob, Mr. Nezzer, Junior, Larry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Khalil, Philippe, and Mr. Lunt.

* * *

><p><strong>(…,,,….,,,,)<strong>

"…and that's why we didn't use Goliath in Robin Good." Bob answered to the question. As soon as he finished answering the question, the whole audience raised their hands, hoping have their questions answered.

"Uh Pa, you decide." Bob instructed. Pa Grape glanced around the audience, and spotted someone.

"Hey, kid with the purple t-shirt…_yes_ you, what's your question?"

The audience died down in silence to let the kid talk.

"Ok…why is Mr. Nezzer always the bad guy?"

"I think you should answer that pal." Pa Grape suggested to Mr. Nezzer a seat over. Mr. Nezzer adjusted his microphone.

"Well kid, I am mostly play the bad guy, because I'm pretty good at it." Mr. Nezzer explained, "Of course I'm not really that mean in person, it's just that I do a good job at playing as the villain. Just imagine if Larry played as the villain instead of me!"

Larry had to think it through, but the audience immediately disliked that idea.

"See? What I tell ya? That's why either me, Mr. Lunt, or someone else is the bad guy." Mr. Nezzer proved. After that answer, more hands shot up to ask questions.

* * *

><p><strong>({}.{}) ({}.O) (_O.O_) (\\O.O/\/)**

"Alright now, how about you with the flannel button shirt in the first role, what's your question?" asked Archibald.

"You guys are awesome!" the boy shouted. The audience cheered at that, and everyone on the panel has to smile or chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a question, but thank you for the appraisal." Archibald thanked.

"We love you Archie!" a girl in the back screamed, and then a bunch of girls shrieked. Archibald seemed just a bit startled from the outburst of joy.

"Um, thank you?" Archibald replied, not sure of what to say. "Mr. Lunt, your turn."

"Ok, how about…uh…you there, with the overalls. Literally sitting in the middle of the 7th row. Not you, the guy beside you...the other guy...yes kid, _you_."

"Why are you always a sidekick?" the guy asked.

"I prefer the 'go-to-guy'," Mr. Lunt started to explain as he started to answer the question.

* * *

><p><strong>(…,,,…,,,)<strong>

"Let's see…how about the guy with the green t-shirt, what's your question?" Larry wondered.

"Sweet! Larry, do you come up with the Silly Songs by yourself?" the guy asked.

"Most of the time, although I do get help from everyone." Larry explained.

**(…,,,…,,,)**

* * *

><p>"Madame Blueberry is so beautiful!" a girl shouted, and everyone cheered again. The cast members were wondering how their voices were able to shout and cheer for this long.<p>

"Thank you sweetie, you are beautiful, too." Madame Blueberry complimented back.

"Also, why do you call Larry a 'pickle' when he's really a _cucumber_?" the girl asked. Madame Blueberry turned it quickly into a joke.

"He's a cucumber?" Madame Blueberry asked in surprise. Everyone busted out laughing, including the cast.

"No dear, I know Larry iz a cucumber, zhat's just a running gag we do in ze shows."

"How about the guy in the colorful pants, what is your question?" Philippe asked.

"I have two questions…" the guy said, "One, where is Jean Claude? Two, how can you dance if peas don't have hips?"

"What!" Philippe said in surprised and bounced up out of his seat. He adjusted himself back to normal.

"To answer ze first, he's taking care of ze Cafeteria," Philippe answered calmly, "and ze second question…if peas didn't have hips, could we do _zhis_?"

Philippe literally hopped up on the table and started to dance and jig with his 'hips'. Everyone on stage didn't know what to say or do, but the audience was laughing, wooting, and applauding with cheers.  
>Philippe took a bow and bounced back into his seat. Suddenly, Philippe had an idea.<p>

"I have an idea for ze next show!" Philippe declared, and hopped over the table and rolled off the stage to the right.

"I think our pea friend won't be returning anytime soon," Khalil The Caterpillar remarked as he stared in the direction Philippe rolled off to and then looked back at the audience, "so…how about another question?"

**(…,,,…,,,)**

* * *

><p>"Ok, how about you right there." Junior called out a guy.<p>

"Junior, you've been working at Big Idea for a long time," the guy started, "how are you able to stay this young after all these years?"

Junior went bug-eyed. He had never realized that he was still a preschooler until the man pointed it out.

**(…,,,…,,,)**

* * *

><p>"…and <em>that <em>is how I uh…know so many languages and literature." Jimmy finished telling about his education degree. Petunia checked the time, and saw that they had been doing this panel for about two hours now.

"Psst, Petunia dear, you're up." Madame Blueberry whispered.

"Oh…right." Petunia whispered back, and began to look around the Theater for someone to answer a question. Then, she spotted a candidate for her selection.

"Uh…the girl with the pink shirt; what's your question?"

"How would you feel if some other girl got between you and Larry?"

"Well with Larry being my best friend, I know that he…wait, what?" Petunia asked in surprise, just now comprehending the question she was answering. Everyone in the audience was rowdy now.

"Larry and I are just friends right now." Petunia stated, trying to clear things up.

"But what if you were together!" another voice called out from the audience.

"I'm sure that _if_ we were together, Larry wouldn't let something like that happen." Petunia added.

"Yeah," Larry also added, "if me and Petunia were together, I wouldn't let someone else try to take me away from her."

Everyone, including Petunia, heard those words and started to figure things out. Larry also realized what he said, and then started to blush. Most of the stars on stage with them were either baffled or grinning.

"Well…now you know he'z committed." Madame Blueberry told Petunia.

"I could've told you that!" Mr. Lunt remarked from the end of the table.

"Cause…that's what couples do…" Larry tried to explain, "they're suppose to not let anything or anyone break them apart."

"Awwwwe!" the audience remarked. Larry and Petunia exchanged looks and blushes. Neither of them could stop smiling at each other.

"Just kiss already!" a familiar voice shouted out in the far back of the Theater. Those words snapped the two out of their daze.

"Who said that?" Larry wondered on the mike.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss Her! Kiss Her! Kiss Her!" the fans all began to chant.

"Can everyone settle down please?" Bob requested on the microphone. They ceased to listen and kept chanting for Larry and Petunia to kiss. In truth, both of the two were fighting the urge to give into the crowd.

Finally, Petunia turned to Larry and kissed his cheek. It was a brief kiss, but she made sure that everyone saw it. Everyone screamed and shouted with excitement as Petunia kissed Larry's cheek. She pulled away, and smiled back at the audience. Larry glanced at her with a smile and blush on his cheeks. Petunia returned the smile and batted her eyelashes.

"Thanks." Larry said quietly as he smiled. Petunia giggled.

"Ok everyone, please settle down now." Bob instructed everyone to do. The audience of fans started to settle.

"Junior and Laura!" a girl called out. Junior immediately knew what she was meant.

"What! Laura's my best friend!" Junior tried to reason, but being his toddler self, he really didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations.

"Alright everybody, that is _enough_ with the topic." Bob stated firmly, drawing the line. He was trying very hard to continue with the Panel discussions.

"Bob and Madame Blueberry!" a different girl called out.

"What?" Bob asked in confusion. Madame Blueberry just blushed and smiled over at Bob, who was trying his best to stay on task.

"Before anyone pairs me up with anyone, I already have a girlfriend." Mr. Lunt stated clearly.

"I'm already married." Pa Grape put in.

"Yes, and I'm in a happy marriage with my wife, too." Archibald added. Most of the girls groaned in response, which confused Archibald even more.

"A lot of girls apparently love you, buddy." Khalil communicated with Archibald over the microphone.

"Indeed." Archibald replied.

"Uh, just to get back on track, how many of you have anything to say?" Jimmy asked on the microphone. A lot of people raised their hands.

"How about questions?" Jimmy continued to ask. Half of the hands went down.

"Questions that do _not_ include any sort of relationship in VeggieTales?"

A lot of hands went down. Finally, Bob was able to regain himself.

"Thanks for narrowing it down, Jimmy." Bob thanked.

"Oh, anytime." Jimmy said and leaned back on his chair.

"Ok, since we don't have much time, we can only take…five more questions." Bob declared.

Immediately, everyone's hands shot up.

"Oh brother…" Larry mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This chapter involved a lot of integration of character mindsets. I would also like to thank the author 'cartuneslover17' for presenting me the key question that caused the chaoslove in this chapter. I apologize for any grammar errors in any of these chapters...it is an issue that bothers me alot.**


	20. The Date, Part 1

**Author's note: Posting of later chapters may be a bit slow for the next several weeks. Why? I am running low on ideas at the moment. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Date, Part 1<strong>

_DING DONG!_

Larry stood patiently outside the door of Petunia's house. The sun was setting to the West, and the street lights were now flickering on and making a low droning buzz.

"I'm coming!" Petunia's voice called out from inside her house. Larry smiled as he adjusted his tie. Again, he inhaled the aroma of the roses which he carried, and waited patiently for Petunia.

Larry felt excited. He had asked Petunia out for dinner just this morning; he couldn't forget the look on her face, one of shock and happiness. Larry glanced at the neighborhood around Petunia's house. The sun was setting in the west, and the sky was painted with red and orange colors.

The doorknob turned and the door flung open. Larry turned around and was astounded at the sight that he saw.

Petunia wore a beautiful purple dress that sparkled and a purple headband in her usual styled red hair. The dress was a skinny one with no frills and it had a short lavender collar around her neck. To Larry, she looked amazing.

"Hey Larry." Petunia greeted out of breath. Larry snapped out of his trance and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"H-Hi…Petunia." Larry stuttered. He suddenly realized that he stammered; seeing there was no way to reverse time, Larry just gave a bashful smile. Petunia smiled and giggled at his little mishap.

"I got ya some flowers." Larry stated, and offered the roses to Petunia, which she gratefully took. She sniffed the fresh scent of the rose buds and sighed in delight. Larry's noise also picked up the whiff of the roses, but it was also mixed in with the smell of a sweet perfume, probably Petunia's.

"Thanks." Petunia said with a giggle. The two of them smiled at each other for a few moments before Larry broke up the gazing.

"Shall we…go?" Larry wondered, and motioned to his car.

"Let's go." Petunia said as she quickly closed and locked the door to her house. The two went over to Larry's car, and Larry held the door open for her.

"Thank you." Petunia said as sat in the rider's seat. Larry closed the door and quickly went around to the driver's seat. Once he was in, Larry started the ignition with his key, and watched carefully as he backed out of the driveway. He kept an eye on his rear view mirrors, since everything was closer than they appeared.

"Thanks for picking me up." Petunia thanked as Larry straightened the car out in the street.

"Oh sure, no problem." Larry replied as he pressed down on the pedal and drove forward. As he drove to the destination of his choosing, Larry was wondering if he was suppose to say something to her at this time. He'd never been on a date, and wasn't sure of what to say.

"So where ya taking me tonight?" Petunia finally asked. In truth, she didn't care where they were going; she just wanted to be with Larry.

Larry wasn't sure if he should answer the question directly, or not tell her at all. He wanted to surprise her.

"It's a surprise." Larry answered with a smirk. Petunia just looked at Larry in surprise. The light turned red up ahead, so Larry had to slow down with the break.  
>Once he did reached the red light, the car came to a complete stop.<p>

"Tell me, please?" Petunia asked sweetly and leaned closer to Larry's face. She put on her best puppy look. Larry looked at Petunia, and tried his best to resist telling her the secret. However, was he giving into Petunia's puppy look, but he attempted to keep from telling her just to see her cute expression. Finally, he gave in.

"Ok," Larry sighed in defeat, "the Orchestra Restaurant."

Larry heard Petunia gasp and he smiled. The light turned green, and Larry drove forward.

"The Orchestra Restaurant?" Petunia repeated, "That's a five-star dining place!"

"I know." Larry remarked with a grin as he slowly turned onto a new street.

"How did you manage to get us in?" Petunia wondered, still shocked, "everyone knows that they're booked for the next few months!"

"Mr. Lunt helped me out a bit." Larry admitted.

"How'd he do that?" Petunia asked.

"He said he and his step brother knew a few guys that work there." Larry explained. Larry recalled what happened earlier in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER AT NOON…<strong>

"_What am I gonna do! That date is tonight, and I don't know where I'm taking her!" Larry panicked._

"_Alright, take it easy man." Mr. Lunt advised, "Just sit down on my couch, and take a few breaths. There you go. Feeling better?"_

"_No."_

"_Ok, what you are saying is that you asked Petunia out today, right?" Mr. Lunt started to question._

"Uh-huh."

"_And the date is tonight, am I correct?"_

"_Hmm-mph"_

"_And you have no idea where you are taking her?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So why are you in my trailer room man?" Mr. Lunt exclaimed._

"_Lunt! I need your help!" Larry said desperately._

"_With what?"_

"_Finding a place to take her tonight!" Larry exclaimed, "It's our first date, and I want it to be some place good."_

"_Ohhh…how good?" Mr. Lunt resumed asking questions._

"_Very good."_

"_On a scale of one to five?"_

"_Uh…four?" Larry answered._

"_Alright, let me make a call." Mr. Lunt stated as he pulled out his phone and dialed up a number.  
>As the phone rang, Mr. Lunt walked into the bathroom and closed the door so he could talk privately, leaving a very anxious and panicky Larry sitting on the couch. <em>

_A few minutes pasted, and Mr. Lunt came out of the bathroom, hanging up the phone._

"_Well, I got you a place to go tonight." Mr. Lunt declared._

"_Oh thanks man," Larry sighed in relief, "what's the place?"_

"_The Orchestra Restaurant." Mr. Lunt answered. Larry almost toppled off the couch._

"_The five-star dining place with a big fancy orchestra playing on a platform in the middle?"_

"_Hence the term 'Orchestra'." Mr. Lunt added as he sat back on his seat._

"_How'd you manage get us in?"_

"_My step-brother, Aural the Gourd, and I know a few guys that work there." Mr. Lunt explained. "I told them you were a friend of mine, and they gave you a booth for tonight."_

"_I can't thank you enough man." Larry said with sheer relief._

"_Eh, it's the least I could do." Mr. Lunt figured, "Besides, I'm taking my girlfriend to a nice quiet place for lunch later this week."_

"Oh, where you taking her?" Larry asked.

"_Oh no where fancy, just the Lux Bistro."_

"_The Lux Bistro? You mean the top of the line bistro of bistros in town?"_

"_Yep."_

"_How did you managed to do that?" Larry asked suspiciously._

"_Oh...I know a few guys." Mr. Lunt explained._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME…<strong>

"I'll take number 55, please." Petunia said to the head waiter, who was writing with a pen on his notepad, standing in the carpet walkway next to their booth.

"Yes madam, and what would you like Mr. Cucumber?" the head waiter asked as he turned to Larry and paid close attention. Larry was looking over the several page menu for something to eat.

"Um…what does number 38 come with?" Larry asked.

"Number 38 is a bowl of salad with a variety of vegetables which is served with a side of breadsticks." the waiter informed.

Both Larry and Petunia turned to the waiter. Larry and Petunia exchanged nervous looks before they returned their attention to the head waiter.

"When you say 'vegetables', do you mean the non-talking ones?" Larry anxiously asked.

The head waiter was confused at what the cucumber was asking. He then glanced back and forth between Petunia and Larry, and then realized what Larry's question meant.

"Of course sir, we only use the regular kind of vegetables and fruits." the head waiter answered.

Larry and Petunia sighed in relief.

"Ok, I'll have the number 64." Larry told, and handed the menu to the head waiter. Petunia did the same, and the head waiter tucked both menus under his arm.

"We'll have those orders out as quickly as possible," the head waiter informed, "any special friends of Mr. Lunt or Aural the Gourd are special friends to the Orchestra Restaurant. Please tell him that we all say 'hi'."

"Will do." Petunia assured. The head waiter quickly rushed off to relay the orders, leaving the two in their booth. Both of them didn't know what to say, but they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Have you seen Cp lately?" Larry finally asked.

"He said he had an M&M's business meeting to attend to with Ms. Brown." Petunia replied.

"Gosh, he's a busy person." Larry remarked.

"Speaking of busy people, how's Bob doing in Florida?" Petunia asked.

"He's doing great," Larry told her, "he's trying to avoid sharks as he surfs, and he said he's coming back at the end of the week."

"That's the second time he's been to Florida, right?"

"Yeah, he really wants to get the hang of surfing."

"It was nice of Big Idea to give Bob a few days off." Petunia added.

"I know, with all of the hard work he and Archie do, they deserve it." Larry put in. Petunia felt happy that she was spending time with Larry; of course, spending time with Larry in a classy place was a little bonus though. Thinking about how classy and elegant the Orchestra Restaurant was, Petunia slowly admired the velvet decorations and fancy furniture. In the middle of the restaurant and surrounded by a moat with small fountains was the Orchestra's performing stage. The entire restaurant was literally curving down towards the stage.

As she looked around, she glanced behind Larry, and spotted a familiar white bonnet on top of a very familiar character who wore big pearl earrings that was sitting in the booth behind Larry.

"Lovey?" Petunia asked loud enough to hear in the other booth.

Lovey perked up, and glanced past Larry's back and spotted Petunia.

"Oh hello dear!" Lovey greeted with her British accented voice.

"Lovey?" Larry repeated and quickly turned around. Lovey now saw both the two looking at her.

"Well hello Larry!" Lovey greeted Larry, "What a pleasant surprise to see you both! Are you two enjoying the evening?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting on the food right now," Larry explained, "I heard it's the best."

"My my, how on Earth did you both get in here?" Lovey wondered aloud.

"Mr. Lunt managed to get us in." Petunia answered.

"Ohh, well he's a good sort of fellow now, is he?" Lovey said. The two of them agreed.

"How'd you managed to get in here, Mrs. Asparagus?" Petunia asked politely.

"Oh I come here on this night every week," Lovey told, "it's the only night Archibald performs, so I get in for free!"

Both Larry and Petunia were taken aback from that statement.

"Archibald? Working here? Since when?" Larry immediately asked all these questions.

"He has a part-time job with the orchestra once a week," Lovey carefully explained, "he does such a good job, too! He's so charming when he goes up there."

Suddenly, the famous Orchestra Restaurant musicians were scattering out into their positions on the circular stage in the middle of the restaurant. They carried all sorts of classical music instruments and paper compositions with classical masterpieces printed on each page.

Immediately, the three of them started to look for Archibald. After a few minutes, the musicians were in their seats, and were waiting for the conductor.

"Oh look, there he is now." Lovey pointed out. Just at the end of the row, they spotted Archibald Asparagus with a violin, sitting next to a bunch of other violinists. He was, however, the only asparagus in the orchestra. Once the conductor came out and cued the orchestra to start playing, the restaurant was filled with graceful classical music. Archibald had also started to play the violin, in tune with everyone else.

"Who knew Archie could play the violin…" Larry remarked. Then, he had a clever yet silly idea. Larry took out his phone, turned on the video recording, and started to record Archibald with his violin.

"You getting this?" Larry asked Petunia with a grin as he continued to watch the recording of Archibald.

"Ohhh yes." Petunia replied with a smirk, who had her own phone and was also recording Archibald.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope yall enjoyed it, and stay tuned for part two! For those who don't know who Lovey is...she is Archibald's wife. Is this really canon and official with the VeggieTales? I'm not too sure…but there IS a good chance!<strong>


	21. The Date, Part 2

**Author's Note: This is probably the quickest update I ever did. I managed to finish this chapter two days after the last one…maybe it is because I already have a good idea of the chapter. Why did I hold it back from yall? You gotta have a good balance of patience and anticipation. Oh…and don't mind the…mature ideas in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Date, Part 2<strong>

Petunia slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the darken ceiling above. It took a moment for her mind to kick in, but she slowly realized that she was laying down in a very cozy bed. Right before her eyes closed into slumber, she caught a glimpse at the dark ceiling above. It looked very unfamiliar to her ceiling in her bedroom.

'Wait…' Petunia said in her mind.

She opened her eyes, and glanced around. Luckily, the silver moonlight was shining in through the window, barely illuminating a quarter of the room. She spotted the outline of a lamp next to the bed, and she turned it on. As soon as the lamp clicked on, the sight sent a wave of shock through Petunia.

She glanced around the unfamiliar room in shock; this was not her bedroom.  
>Petunia jumped out of bed and tried to remember how she had ended up here.<p>

"Come on Petunia, think!" Petunia told herself, sitting on the bed to try and remember.

The last then she remembered was the Orchestra Restaurant, she and Larry were having a great time as they ate their food, then it was time to go…and then she got into Larry's car…

Petunia stood up and opened her eyes, suddenly recognizing her surroundings.

She was in Larry's bedroom!

The date…the wonderful time and food both of them had…and now Larry's bedroom.

Before she did anything else, she glanced down to check something.  
>Seeing that her purple dress still on, Petunia sighed in relief.<p>

She glanced back at the bed she was sleeping on. She noticed that only half of the bed covers were drawn back; the half she was sleeping on. The other half was neatly made.

'If this is Larry's bedroom, then where's Larry?' Petunia thought as she glanced around the room for any signs of Larry. Then, her eyes spotted the door.

As she turned off the lamp, she noticed that the alarm clock displayed 3:00 A.M.

Petunia opened the door, and found herself in a dark hallway, with another lamp light coming from the living room.

It's not like Petunia didn't know her way around Larry's house, she had been here before. Larry threw a house party a while ago and had invited everyone. Any house party that anyone hosted usually turned out great.

Heading towards the lighted lamp, Petunia heard a light snore coming from the living room. She entered the lit living room, and she spotted Larry laying on his side, fast asleep on the couch.

Gently, Petunia shook Larry in an attempt to wake up him. Larry slowly awoke and opened his eyes. He turned and looked to see who was waking him. When he saw Petunia's face, he lightly smiled.

"Hey…Petunia," Larry groaned, since the other half of him was still sleeping, "what time is it?"

"It's about 3:00 A.M." Petunia said as she watched Larry yawning and slowly waking himself up.

"Oh…well, goodnight Petunia." Larry mumbled and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Petunia smirked as she shook Larry again to keep him awake.

"Larry?"

"Yeah?" Larry mumbled.

"Exactly why am I in your house?" Petunia curiously asked. Larry rolled over to face Petunia, giving her his concerning attention, or as much concerning attention as he could muster in his state of drowsiness.

"Oh yeah, about that…" Larry started to say, but then his voice trailed off. Petunia wondered if she would have to shake him awake again, but Larry managed to keep conscious.

"You fell asleep on the way back," Larry explained.

Petunia remembered the food she had, and how turkey dinners always made her sleepy.

"And I didn't know what to do, so I took you back to my place, and carried you over to the bed."

Petunia was a bit upset now because she wasn't awake to experience that.

"I tucked you in," Larry continued, "and then I went to sleep."

Petunia examined the couch that Larry was sleeping on.

"Why'd you pick the couch?" Petunia wondered.

"I didn't want to wake you up in the bed." Larry sympathetically explained with a grin. Petunia felt her heart flutter. Larry smiled and fell back to sleep. Feeling a bit tired herself, Petunia decided to go back to sleep. However, the thought of going back to the bedroom while leaving Larry on the couch gave Petunia second thoughts. For a moment, the tried to figure something out that she would like the best. Then she had it.

Petunia carefully set herself down on top of Larry's side, stacking her self on Larry's side. Larry just adjusted himself and moved to a more comfortable position, and went back to sleep. Petunia giggled as she lay down on Larry.

"Good night Larry." Petunia said cooed and kissed the side of his head. Larry smiled in his sleep. Petunia bent up and turned off the lamp near the edge of the couch, and then went back to sleep.

'Best…date…ever.' were her last thoughts before she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just to make things apparent, Petunia laid down on top of sleeping Larry. I know it seems uncomfortable…but that's because we're humans! Vegetation is a whole other subject.<strong>

**Another thing entirely: I was thinking of doing of doing either a Larryboy story or a Minnesota Cuke story. I've already asked a few authors for their advice and inputs, which if one of you are reading this I really appreciate it. Yea, I could do both…but for now, which one should I make first? Minnesota Cuke, or Larryboy story?**

**Another thing...has anyone noticed the changes to FanFiction?  
>With everything close together instead of being widespread...everything looks so clustered!<strong>

**Thank you for reading, and a special thanks for reviewing.**


	22. Go Fish

**Author's note: It is official…I have run out of ideas at this point. Chapter production will be scarce until the new shows come out later. Until then, please have patience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

The Big Idea building was closed for the night, QWERTY was powered down in Sleep Mode, and just about everyone had gone home for the weekend. All except for a few guys in the big storage garage in the back of the campus building.  
>They were seated at a round table under a lighted lamp and playing cards; Go Fish to be exact.<p>

"Do you have a bass?"

"Nah, go fish."

"Hey, you got an electric eel? Oh by the way, did you see the new movie yet?"

"Uh no, and…go fish."

"I still can't believe you guys talked me out of overtime to do this."

"You needed a break dude, you and Archie put in _way _too much overtime."

Khalil, Jerry, Gourdon **(remember the character who usually acts as the bully to Junior? He's not really that mean)**, Cp, Bob, Larry, and Scallion 2 were seated at the round table. All seven of them were playing Go Fish and drinking slushies.

"Do you have a jellyfish?" Khalil asked Gourdon. Gourdon just looked at his cards and then flicked the card with a jellyfish to Khalil.

Cp and Larry took a big sip of their purple slushies.

"I don't get it." Cp mumbled as he stared at his cards. Everyone glanced at Cp, who was slumped over. "How do you still have these purple slushies after so many years now? Don't these expire or something?"

"We bought a slushy-making truck that makes those purple slushies, and we've been using it ever since." Larry explained.

"Huh, I never knew." Gourdon remarked as he counted how many matches of cards he had and adjusted his cap on his head.

"Hey Bob, you have any trout?" Scallion 2 wondered.

"Ah, no." Bob replied. "So this is what you guys do every Friday night?"

"Yeah, about seven weeks now." Jerry answered.

"Remember that time when we did this with Pa Grape?" Cp reminded them. Scallion 2, Gourdon, and Jerry groaned at the same time.

"Don't even remind me dude." Gourdon groaned.

"I still don't know how he won." Jerry added.

"I don't think I was here for that one." Khalil piped up.

"Lucky." Scallion 2 mumbled.

"You got any tuna?" Jerry asked Khalil. Khalil just picked up the card and passed it to Jerry.

"So how long do you guys usually stay?" Bob wondered.

"Until morning." Larry answered.

"What!" Bob exclaimed.

"Ok, you don't have to stay _that_ long," Cp said as he sat up in his seat, "you can go whenever you like."

"Cp, you got a…whale?" Jerry questioned.

"Go fish."

"Hey Bob, since you're here, how come I haven't been in any of the stories lately?" inquired Scallion 2.

"Well-"

"Come to think of it, why hasn't Frankcelery been in any shows lately?" Larry wondered.

"Didn't he sing with you guys in those two shows with Little Joe the lemon?" Khalil remembered.

"Oh yeah, he sang with us." Scallion 2 said as he slurped his slushy, "He's been taking care of offstage stuff lately though."

"Now is Little Joe a lemon or a yellow tomato?" Khalil asked.

"I'm not to sure," Bob answered, "I'll ask him later."

"Larry, you got any salmon?" Cp asked.

"No, go fish." Larry said, "We should invite him sometime!"

"Frankencelery or Little Joe?" Scallion 2 asked.

"Both of them!" Larry cheerfully exclaimed.

"Frankencelery came over several times before." Gourdon replied as he put down a pair of cards.

"Was that with Mr. Lunt? Cause I was gone those weeks." Cp stated.

"Yeah I think so." Gourdon replied.

* * *

><p>The group sat in a silence, just looking at their cards or sipping their slushies.<p>

"Have any…octopus?" Bob asked Jerry.

"Uh…yeah I do." Jerry said as he handed the card to Bob, who then placed down a pair of octopus cards.

"Frankencelery is a strong guy, right?" Cp questioned.

"Yeah, why you asking?" Larry wondered.

"You know who _else_ is a strong guy at this table?" Cp asked another question.

"Oh nice of you to boast man." Gourdon interjected as he drew a card. Cp gave him a confused look.

"I was gonna say Jerry over here!" Cp answered and pointed to Jerry, who didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, nice of you to uh...say that, Cp," Jerry thanked and looked at Scallion 2, "You got an oyster?

"Nope, go fish." Scallion 2 said.

"I'm serious though, Jerry, you are strong." Cp continued.

"How strong?" Khalil wondered.

"Like…_strong _strong." Cp answered.

"Frankencelery strong?" Larry jumped in.

"I don't know, we gotta find out next time." Cp declared.

"Well, I know he's stronger than you!" Gourdon laughed. Cp put his cards down and leaned over at Gourdon.

"How much you wanna bet?" Cp demanded.

"I'll bet you my next movie role." Gourdon challenged.

"Deal! Clear this table, I wanna arm wrestle Jerry." Cp said and pushed his cards aside, making a clearing on the table.

"Cp…I don't have any arms." Jerry pointed out.

"Oh yea..." Cp realized, "Oh well, we'll have a shoving contest in the morning."

"Oh…ok." Jerry agreed and looked at his cards again. "You got any…starfish?"

"Yeah, I do." Gourdon admitted and passed the card to Jerry. Cp swept his cards back in place and picked up the cards he was dealt with.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bob?" Cp asked across the table.<p>

"Yes Cp?" Bob asked as he took a sip of his slushy.

"How are you and Madame Blue doing?" Cp wondered.

Bob spat out the slushy back into its cup and stared at Cp with another baffled look. Everyone was looking at Bob now.

"We're just friends." Bob said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Ahhh, I think he's blushing." Gourdon pointed out.

"No I'm not!" Bob rebuffed.

"You _are _looking a bit redder that usual, Bob." Khalil added.

"This is how I usually look!" Bob exclaimed.

"So you're always blushing about Madame Blue?" Cp asked.

"No, Cp. This is the shade of red that I am." Bob said flatly.

"We're just messing around," Cp stated, "try to lighten up sometimes; like me!"

"I think I might loose my job if I do." Bob shot back. Cp just blinked, while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter; Gourdon almost falling out of his chair. Bob gave an apologetic smile to Cp.

"Hey now…" Cp said with a forgiving smile to Bob.

"He got you there, Cp." Larry snickered.

"I know," Cp replied, "but seriously Bob, have you ever thought of dating her?"

"Who?" Bob asked nervously.

"Madame Blueberry!" Cp repeated. Everyone glanced at Bob and waited patiently. Bob on the other hand was trying to find the right words.

"W-well, I-I uh…" Bob stuttered, "but we're just friends!"

"Oh come on, Bob," Larry put in, "me and Petunia were 'just friends'!"

"Petunia and I," Bob corrected Larry's grammar, but caught what Larry said, "what do you mean 'were'?"

"Well, we're dating now." Larry declared plainly.

"What!" most of the guys at the table exclaimed. Only Larry, Jerry, and Cp were remaining calm. Larry just looked at them confused.  
>The ones who spoke had dropped their cards and were gawking at Larry.<p>

"When did this happen?" Scallion 2 wondered.

"I thought I told you guys already!" Larry said.

"You didn't tell us anything!" Gourdon blurted out as he retrieved his cap that fell off.

"I knew it!" Khalil exclaimed, "I knew that you both had chemistry!"

"I coulda remembered I told you guys…" Larry stated, trying to recall the memory.

"Larry you didn't tell us anything!" Bob exclaimed.

"Hmm, I thought I did…" Larry mumbled to himself.

"Ok, did any of you know that Larry and Petunia were dating before Larry here told us?" Bob asked everyone.

"Um, leave me outta this." Cp quickly stated. "What about you dude?"

"I had no idea." Scallion 2 said, "You?"

"Dude, if he woulda told me, I woulda known!" Gourdon said. "What about you Khalil?"

"I had my suspicions," Khalil stated, "but I honestly had no idea."

"Jerry, did you have any idea of Petunia and Larry dating?"

"Uhh…yeah." Jerry answered as he calmly took a sip of his slushy.

Every confused being turned and looked at Jerry.

"What? Weren't you guys there when he told us?" Jerry asked, looking up from his Go Fish cards that he held.

"I knew I told you guys!" Larry exclaimed in triumph. Cp sighed and stared down at the table. His eyes glanced around, and he noticed something.

"Hey…you had a squid this whole time!" Cp stated and pointed at one of Khalil's card that he dropped that laid facing up.

"I thought it was a Calamari!" Khalil defended himself.

"How long have you two been dating?" Bob wondered, his voice still in shock.

"I told you guys this already!" Larry said.

"This is gonna be a long night." Scallion 2 said as he sipped on his slushy.

"I'll drink my slushy to that." Cp agreed and raised his slushy. He started to drink it down.

"Wait a second, you were the guy who told me to kiss Petunia at the Panel discussions!" Larry suddenly realized.

Cp spit out his slushy, which splattered on all of the cards. Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Really dude? Really?" Gourdon complained, "Somebody get a new deck of cards!"

And so the night carried on, and it was filled with Go Fish games playing with a new Go Fish deck, slushies, and talk amongst friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Now that I read this over...I'm thinking about doing another Friday Go Fish night chapter, just to pass the time.<br>What do you think? Yes you! I'm asking you, aren't I?  
>Nothing happen to Cp, they were just kidding around. I picked up some of this inspiration on deviantART...thank goodness for that, or else I would've never been able to make this.<strong>

**What'd yall think? Leave a review to express your opinions.**

**Speaking of reviews…I hadn't gotten any for the last chapter…I'm just wondering.**


	23. Storage Slumber Party

**Author's Note: Yea, I decided to do another Friday Night chapter…it's only to pass the time until I can obtain new inspiration from either a dream whilst I sleep, or an experience while I'm awake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Storage Slumber Party<strong>

It was another Friday night at the Big Idea campus, and another assembly was gathered in the huge backstage storage garage. Normally, several all-night rounds of Go Fish would've been at play around this time.  
>With this new group, however, no game of Go Fish was started.<p>

Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot, Annie Onion, and Cp were seated at the table.

While all of the girls were excitingly chatting with each other, Cp's eyes were glazed to the table.

"Why did I come this week?" Cp groaned as his head hit the table.

"Oh cheer up Cp," Madame Blueberry consoled, "didn't you know zhat we were using zhis place tonight?"

"No, I thought that this was a Go Fish night." Cp sighed as he sat up.

In truth, it was; but since it was only girls attending this Friday, hardly any talk of Go Fish was mentioned.

"Well, being the only guy in a group of girls isn't _that _bad, is it?" Petunia wondered.

"True…I've been through worse." Cp confessed as he stretched his neck to work out the kinks. Laura and Annie started to giggle. Petunia and Madame Blueberry looked over on the other side of the table that Laura and Annie were looking down at their phones, busy typing up text messages.

"What've you been up to Laura?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, not much," Laura said, not evening ceasing to text or look up from her phone, "just helping out whenever I can."

"And what about you Annie?" Madame Blueberry asked. In contrast to Laura, Annie stopped texting and looked up from her phone.

"Not a lot, the same stuff Laura does." Annie replied as she put her phone away. Everyone noticed that Laura was still on the phone, and now sitting sideways in her seat. It took a moment for Laura to realize that everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry." Laura apologized with a timid smile as she quickly put away her phone.

"No problem." Cp stated and leaned back.

"You still exhausted from all this work?" Petunia asked Laura.

"Yes! Show-biz is hard!" Laura exclaimed as she twisted her body to sit up straight in her chair. "I'm use to minor or secondary roles, not main ones! I don't know how you do it, Madame Blue."

"Do what?" Madame Blueberry pondered.

"How you manage in every show," Laura explained, "you've been in a lot of shows lately."

"Really?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"Yeah, you were the queen in 'Sweetpea Beauty'," Petunia recalled, "and the Blue Fairy in 'Pistachio'."

"It was pronounced 'Blueberrhy' in the script," Madame Blueberry corrected, "I did like ze outfit I got to wear zhough."

"I know; it looked gorgeous on you!" Petunia commented.

"And the tiara was so pretty!" Laura added.

"Aw you're all too kind." Madame Blueberry happily sighed.

"Anyways," Cp said, trying to steer the conversation back on topic, "what other shows was Madame Blue in?"

"She was also in 'Twas the Night Before Easter' as the pastor's wife." Annie added.

"Yes, and Bob was ze pastor." Madame Blueberry said joyfully.

"When do you think he's gonna ask you out?" Petunia suddenly asked, changing the topic. All of the girls were curious and now listening.

"I'm not actually sure," Madame Blueberry admitted, "he _has _been acting shy around me lately."

Cp just plumped his head down on the table with a loud thump, which caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Cp?" Laura asked, leaning over the table. Cp drew his head back and yawned.

"Nothing," Cp answered while he yawned, "I just find this conversation very ironic."

"How?" Laura questioned as she sat back in her seat.

"Last week's group brought up this same topic." Cp answered as he snapped out of his drowsiness. The girls gasped at what they heard.

"Was Bob with you guys?" Petunia started to question, leaning in closer to Cp.

"Yea, he was." Cp replied as he rubbed his eyes. Annie and Laura squealed in delight while Madame Blueberry was trying to contain her joy and listen at the same time.

"What did he say?" Petunia demanded. Cp finally took notice at the space between his face and Petunia's. Although it was a relatively good distance, the advancement was what bothered him. Cp motioned her to back up a little, which she did, but she kept persisting.

"I…can't tell." Cp said flatly. The three other girls groaned at the response, but Petunia wasn't about to let up.

"Well, can you at least tell me the chances of Bob asking out Madame Blue?" Petunia continued with her questions.

"Now I see why you were a reporter in the LarryBoy episode." Cp acknowledged in an attempt to gain a few laughs.  
>It worked, but Petunia was unfazed by the joke.<p>

"Well?" Petunia asked again. Cp just shook his head.

"You can try all you want, I ain't telling." Cp stated.

"Don't you mean 'not' telling?" Annie corrected.

"Yea, what Annie said, I'm not telling." Cp declared.

Petunia sulked and sat back in her seat next to Madame Blueberry.

"Why can't you tell us?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"The same reason why I'm not telling about anything that is being talked about tonight." Cp replied and leaned back.  
>The four girls stared at Cp, who looked back at them.<p>

"What?"

"Promise not to tell?" Petunia asked. Cp raised his hand and gave a simple nod. The girls sighed in relief.

"I can say, however, that the situation is almost like Petunia and Larry's." Cp declared. Annie and Laura giggled, Petunia blushed, and Madame Blueberry was overjoyed.

"Just to get back on topic, what's the name of the new show coming out?" Cp steered the conversation.

"It's called 'The Penniless Princess'," Annie answered, "all of us are in it!"

"I heard that the new asparagus girl and another new girl were starring in it." Cp added. Suddenly, Annie thought of an idea.

"We should invite them next Friday!" Annie exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Laura agreed.

"It's official, I'm staying with QWERTY next Friday," Cp muttered to himself, "so what roles do yall play?"

"I play ze role of a school teacher." Madame Blueberry said.

"We got secondary roles!" Laura exclaimed, referring to Annie and herself, "And I got to do my own Silly Song!"  
>Everyone at the table gladly congratulated her, since doing one's own Silly Song was a special chance.<p>

"Oh yea I saw that," Cp comment, "you used that princess hairstyle for that."

"Yep, it was fun!"

"Did you really have to text at the end?"

"Which text?"

"The 'MY THUMBS R HURTING' text with a frowney face at the end." Cp reminded.

"Couldn't help it." Laura laughed.

"Is that girl in the song really your best friend?" Cp asked, "Or were you two just pulling a stunt on us?"

"She's one of my best friends!" Laura declared.

"Ah, so who's the villan?"

"Ms. Achmetha!" Annie declared. Everyone, minus Annie, gave her puzzled expressions.

"Ms. Achmetha? A villain?" Cp wondered, trying to take in what he heard.

"More of a…cranky head school mistress." Annie corrected.

"Oh…"

"Well at least zhey gave her a major role," Madame Blueberry said, "she deserves one."

"What role did you get Petunia?" Cp asked.

"I got a brief role in it." Petunia said.

"With Larry?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"No, not this time." Petunia admitted, a bit bummed out. The producers were giving Larry and her a break being a love interest on screen, or it seemed like it.

"Don't worry Petunia," Cp assured, "you gotta major role in the upcoming LarryBoy show!"

"I know!" Petunia savored.

"They're bound to throw in a moment or two with you and Larry sometime!" Cp added. The girls giggled in response. "I'm just stating the possibilities here."

"We're working on the LarryBoy episode right now in fact." Petunia stated.

"Two shows already?"

"Oui, ze more ze merrier!" Madame Blueberry said.

"And double the work." Laura added, although a bit more cheerful about the subject.

"Could you possible give me any…spoilers?" Cp requested. Petunia just slowly shook her head with a smile. Cp sighed in defeat just rested his arms on the table.

"Did you see the super suit I got to wear?" Petunia piped up.

Suddenly, all the girls erupted in talk and discussion over fashion details, and Cp plopped his head back down on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And that's the last of the Friday Night chapters. I hope that this chapter was satisfying. <strong>

**Yea…in this chapter, they are working on the LarryBoy episode.  
>In real life, they are already done filming the LarryBoy episode, and there is no romance.<br>"All crime fighting and superhero cool stuff!"…I quote the Cucumber himself.**

**Also, I've been told by Big Idea Inc that any love-dovey stuff between Larry and Petunia is unconfirmed at this time.**

**I did, however, have a nice dream that gave me an idea for the next chapter.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	24. Break

**Author's Note: In retrospect, I found this chapter's title misleading. Oh well, hope this is at least decent. **

**Before I forget, I know that Larry said that there wasn't any romance stuff in the next LarryBoy show…but there MIGHT be some subtle romance stuff. Not outright lovey-dovey stuff, because that would distract the audience from the main point; that's what I figure.**

**Hey, I'm just guessing! I don't want anybody getting angry at me if I'm wrong.**

* * *

><p><strong>Break<strong>

"So where are you taking me?" Larry finally asked as the two of them went down the sidewalk.

"You'll see." Petunia slyly answered as she looked both ways for any incoming traffic.

The sky was filled with grey clouds, and the moist air felt so pleasant on their skins.  
>The sidewalks held not as many walkers as it would on a normal day. Due to the incoming weather, and it being the middle of the day, mostly everyone was either at home or working at their jobs.<p>

It was honestly a sheer coincidence that both Larry and Petunia's breaks were scheduled at the same time for today. There was hardly a vehicle driving on the street, so Petunia started to cross, with Larry following close behind her. There was a distant rumble of thunder in the sky.

"We better hurry." Petunia stated as she quickened her pace.

"It's only a little rain Petunia, nothing against us vegetation." Larry said. He was keeping up right behind her.

"I know, but you know how long it takes for me to do my hair." Petunia reminded as they took a left at a street corner.

"Oh…right." Larry realized. He knew exactly what she was talking about because he had to help do her hair on several occasions. Not that it bothered him at all though.

"Here we are!" Petunia proclaimed as she spun around and stopped in front of a shop.  
>Larry took a good look at the normal looking shop, but the bright advertising display that hung up above was what caught his attention.<p>

"Ice Cream Saloon." Larry carefully read the texts on the display. Larry gave a wily look at Petunia.

"What?" Petunia asked with a laugh.

"You do know if Jimmy finds out, we're both gonna be in trouble." Larry stated with a timid grin. Petunia giggled at his remark, and Larry was feeling a bit reluctant to go into the place.

"Well this place just opened a week ago," Petunia reasoned as she went over and opened the front glass door; a little motion sense let off a chime, "I'd just thought we give it a try."

Right after the two of them went in and closed the door, there was a flash of lightning and the explosion of thunder that rattled everything.  
>Rain started to pour down outside, and patter against the glass window screens of the Ice Cream Saloon.<p>

"Close one." Larry remarked as he watched the rain fall down. Larry pried his eyes away from the windows and went over to the lengthy ice cream counter. Beyond and below the glass, two rows of assorted ice cream containers lay open; most of them half empty with scoop marks. While Larry was busy trying to find a flavor, Petunia was already ordering hers.

"…and I'll take a medium cup, please." Petunia finished placing her order.  
>After a few seconds, the employee behind the counter handed Petunia her pink ice cream in a cup with a spoon.<p>

"And what can I get for you?" the employee asked Larry, who looked up from the ice cream selections.

"I'll uh…" Larry hesitated, still unsure of which flavor he wanted, "I'll just have chocolate in a medium cup please."

"Ok." The employee replied. "No toppings?"

"No thanks." Larry said. Moments later, Larry was handed his chocolate ice cream in a cup with a plastic spoon. Larry turned around, already eating his ice cream, and spotted an open table booth near the window. He made his way over, and Petunia following after him. The two sat down in the booth, and happily ate their tasty ice cream. The rain was still hammering down, and making thick pattering sounds against the glass window outside.

"So whatdya think?" Petunia asked, eager to hear Larry's answer.

"Hmm…" Larry thought aloud. He tasted his chocolate ice cream again to get a better idea. "It's ok."

"That's all?" Petunia wondered with a smile, eating more of her ice cream.

"Well…yeah." Larry answered back. Petunia giggled as she wiped her lips with a napkin. "What do you think about this place?"

"Oh I think it's great." Petunia replied as she put the used napkin aside.

"Better than Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner?" Larry asked slyly. Petunia gave Larry a devious smirk in return.

"I think both are great." Petunia responded neutrally. "What about you?"

"I prefer Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner. I've been going there for a long time, and it helps Jimmy." Larry explained.

"I know…" Petunia admitted, "entertainment business is tough." She then ate more of her ice cream.

"Yea, but so is any other kind of business." Larry added.

Larry spotted a dab of pink ice cream smeared on the side of her cheek.

"Uh, Petunia?" Larry spoke up.

"Yes?" Petunia replied.

"You got some ice cream on your cheek." Larry pointed out. Petunia quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the ice cream off her cheek.

"Thanks." Petunia told Larry.

"No problem." Larry replied as he ate a big scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"Um, Larry?"

"Yes Petunia?"

"You have chocolate on your nose." Petunia spotted. Larry looked at the tip of his nose and saw the bit of brown chocolate ice cream on his nose.

"Oh great." Larry muttered as he searched for a napkin. Petunia giggled as she handed him a clean napkin.

* * *

><p>As they continued to finish their ice creams, the Ice Cream Saloon started to gradually fill up, despite the rain, thunder, and lightning going on outside. Unbeknownst to them, three cucumbers entered the place, and spotted the two sitting down. Immediately, they went over to the table Larry and Petunia were seated at. Petunia was the first one to spot them approach the booth.<p>

"Can I…help you gentlemen?" Petunia greeted them, not entirely sure who these three cucumbers were.  
>Larry turned around to see that who Petunia was talking to. His reaction wasn't what Petunia expected.<p>

"Mark, Bob, Steve!" Larry exclaimed with a smile. The three cucumbers either smiled or nodded in return. The cucumber with the mustache glanced over at Petunia, and slightly opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he turned back to Larry.

"This is Petunia Rhubarb." Larry introduced her to them. Larry turned to Petunia, who still had a puzzled expression on her face, not knowing what to say.

"Petunia, these are my brothers," Larry explained, "Mark, Bob, and Steve."

Mark had on an orange vest, reading glasses, hair on his head, and roughly Larry's height. Bob was the shortest out of the three, and he was the one with the mustache and wore a yellow tie. Steve was the tallest of the bunch, and wore a purple jacket. All three of them had a single tooth in their mouths, much like their brother, Larry.

Of course, Petunia wasn't clueless that he had brothers; she just never met them in person.  
>For a moment, Petunia wondered why they didn't talk, but then she remembered that Larry said they're not much on talking.<p>

"It's great to finally meet you guys." Petunia happily greeted them. All three of them gave a short nod of their heads. Steve glanced at Petunia, gave Larry a sharp grin.

"Well...we…uh…" Larry started to stutter. Steve continued to grin, while Mark started to snicker.

"_Ha ha_, very funny." Larry said flatly. Now both Steve and Mark were snickering at the silent remark. Noticing the two's immature behaviors, Bob the Cucumber purposely bumped Steve in his side, and then did the same to Mark's side. Mark and Steve immediately stopped snickering, and Steve gave an apologetic look to Larry.

"Aw, it's ok," Larry told them, "why don't you guys have a seat right here?" Larry scooted over for them to sit down on his side of the booth. The three cucumbers each moved their way into the space Larry provided them, but all of them, Larry included, were having a hard time squeezing in.  
>Larry attempted to instruct them in order to fit everyone in the seat.<br>He was the only one talking out of the four.

"Steve, try to sit up straight….Bob scoot over some…Mark I need space here…please get off of me Steve…Mark I need elbow room…suck it in Bob, we need room here…Steve stop hogging the seat...don't get so close Mark ...Bob help Steve beside you...Steve stop squirming...Mark that's still too close!"

Petunia giggled as she watched. Suddenly, Steve's face brightened up. He whispered something to Bob, who then passed it on to Mark. Now, all three cucumbers ceased struggling and shot looks at Larry, who suddenly noticed.

"Uh, bros?" was all Larry could ask. The three nodded at each other, and then Mark seized Larry from his spot next to the window and turned him sideways.

"Hey! Whadya guys doin?" Larry demanded in surprise as Mark passed him to Bob. Bob took his younger brother and passed him over to Steve.  
>Steve picked up Larry and slid out of the booth seat.<p>

"You can put me down now, Steve!" Larry pointed out as he struggled to get free. Petunia was curious to see what exactly Larry's brothers had in mind. Steve went over to Petunia's side of the booth and plopped Larry down in the sitting spot right next to Petunia.

Without a word, Steve returned to his side of the sitting booth, and the three cucumbers managed to squeeze into the booth's seat; uncomfortably, but still holding all three of them. Bob then slid over the rest of Larry's ice cream across the table and in front of Larry.

"Why, thank you bros." Larry said as he settled in his spot next to Petunia.  
>Bob, Mark, and Steve smiled in response. Petunia was also grateful, because now she was closer to Larry.<p>

"Thanks." Petunia happily said. The each three cucumbers across the table gave kind nods to her.

Larry picked up his spoon and was about to eat some more ice cream, but then noticed his brothers were now idly looking around the place and out the window at the rain outside.

"Aren't you guys gonna get some ice cream?" Larry wondered. Abruptly remembering why they came into the Ice Cream Saloon in the first place, Larry's brothers scrambled and struggled to get out of the booth to get their ice creams.

Larry smiled as he watched them go. Petunia giggled and pulled herself closer to Larry.

This was the best break the two ever had…together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> As always, I would like to thank everybody who has been reading, and a special thanks to those who review.

Speaking of reviews, some person has been posting reviews about the chapters, pointing out some openly subtle information on each.  
>Although, the "go buy a copy of 'Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'" is sorta advertising.<br>Still, I give credit to the reviewer(s), the person(s) is (are) very observant. I say 'reviewer(s)' because they have only left anonymous reviews…and being anonymous, I can't really tell if it is just one person, or multiple people.

Wow this author's note is too long. Until next chapter!


	25. Trip to the Park

**Author's note: Apparently, 'Timely Love Stories' has reach enough popularity that people have been sharing it. By sharing, I mean: SOMEBODY posted a link to this story on Larry's Facebook page. Maybe Larry is reading this, maybe he's not. Hmm…anyways, thanks to the readers for sticking around for this long of time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trip to the Park<strong>

"Is everybody ready?" Larry asked everyone in the back.

"I can't get my seatbelt buckled!" Percy Pea exclaimed, yanking on his seatbelt to try and buckle up. Larry waited patiently until he heard a metal click.

"Ok, now I'm ready!" Percy reported. With that, Larry started the van and drove out of Big Idea's parking lot.  
>Checking both ways, Larry merged onto the street, and started to speed up to match the speed limit.<p>

The backseats consisted all the kids who worked in VeggieTales, including the two newest cast members: Libby and Sarah.

Meanwhile in the front sat Larry, and in the passenger seat was Petunia.

"We're we going?" Libby asked excitedly as she bounced in her seat, only being held down by her seatbelt.

"We're going to the park." Petunia answered as she turned around in her seat to look at the little girl asparagus.

"How big is this park?" Libby continued to ask.

"Oh it's _huge_!" Junior exclaimed.

"There's also a big playground!" Annie added.

"And lots of hills!" Laura said with a hint of a British accent in her voice.

"Wow, nice accent." Larry remarked as he drove.

"Sorry, I was watching 'Penniless Princess' this morning," Laura apologized, "putting on a British accent is much easier now than it was during filming."

"It paid off pretty well." Sarah praised.

"Yeah," Junior included, "you did great!"

"Thanks," Laura said, "you and Sarah did a great job. too."

"Are we there yet?" Libby suddenly interrupted.

"Not yet." Little Joe said. Petunia smiled as she returned to her normal sitting position.

"Thanks for letting me come along." Petunia thanked Larry.

"Oh, anytime." Larry replied as he steered around a street corner. Normally, one of the adults would take the kids out on a field trip, and it was Larry's turn this time. Petunia had decided to take an early break and go with them for two main reasons. One, she needed a break; two, she wanted to spend some time with Larry.

"Hey, did you guys know that there's another ice cream place in town?" Percy Pea mentioned to his friends.

"Yeah, it's called the Ice Cream Saloon!" Junior replied.

"I think it's in competition with Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner." Annie recalled.

"I was reading a magazine last week," Sarah started to say, "and from a survey, it says that the Ice Cream Saloon served 3,000 customers last month."

"Wow!" Laura spoke, "how many customers did Jimmy's Ice Cream Diner serve?"

"Exactly 2998." reported Sarah.

"Ice Cream Saloon is only two customers ahead!" Percy exclaimed, having done the math in his head.

"Ahead by _two_ customers," Larry said timidly, "whadya think about that, Petunia?"

Petunia smiled and just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER, IN THE PARK…<strong>

Larry was sitting on a bench on top of a big green hill. There were enough clouds in the sky to block out the intense rays of the sun, making it pleasant to sit out in the open. From his vantage point, he was able to see all the other hills, and the playground on the other side of the park. Larry wasn't the only one on the bench though.  
>Petunia was also on the bench; she was laying down and using Larry as a pillow.<p>

"It's a nice day." Petunia sighed contently as she adjusted her head on Larry.

"Yeah," Larry replied, "just like the weather during 'The Penniless Princess'." Even though the weather was mixed, it still had a pleasant vibe to it.

"I still wish Lunt had used film during the opening song." Petunia griped.

"How come?" Larry asked, now very interested.

"It was Sarah's first day filming, and her dress was so cute, and you looked incredibly handsome during that scene…a few photos would've been nice." Petunia explained.

"Well, me and Sarah _are_ on the cover for the DVD." Larry reasoned with a smile.

"Sarah and _I_," Petunia giggled as she corrected him. "Besides, the city was so classy, and everything was so wonderful. I just wanted to have a photo to remember it all."

"We have a bunch of copies of the DVD back at the studio, too." Larry added.

"Oh stop it." Petunia laughed as she snuggled closer to Larry.

"I'm actually surprised Miss Achmetha was able to pull off being the head mistress." Larry admitted.

"It took her a few days to get into character," Petunia enlightened, "and she did have some help from Archibald and Madame Blue."

"Archibald let me use his monocule for the countertop scene." Larry remembered.

"So that's why he was bumping into things!" Petunia figured, "I knew something was off about him that day."

"We had short screening times in that one." Larry realized.

"You still had more than me though." Petunia shot back.

"I still wish Dad Asparagus played the role of the father." Larry sighed. Petunia stopped leaning on Larry and gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Petunia asked. Larry took a deep breath of air.

"I thought it would be better for him to play as the father, since he really _is_ a father, and he has experience being a dad." Larry told her.  
>"We even filmed the scene with him as the dad, but then they decided to give me that role."<p>

"Larry…look at me."

Larry turned to Petunia, who was looking him straight in the eyes.

"You did a great job," Petunia comforted, "there's nothing for you to be worried about. I saw that same scene, and you _both_ did a wonderful job."

"I still think it would've been better if Dad Asparagus played the role." Larry stated.

"So what if the producers decided otherwise?" Petunia continued.  
>"Dad Asparagus is a great father to Junior; and if you were a father, I'm pretty sure you would do a fantastic job being one, too."<p>

"You really think so? Larry wondered.

"Yes, I really do." Petunia assured with a smile, "Besides, you did great as a father in 'It's a Meaningful Life'."

"Thanks," Larry said, "you did an awesome job being a mother in that show."

"I try." Petunia answered happily and went back to leaning down on Larry.

"Uhhh…" a girl's voice suddenly said aloud. Larry and Petunia glanced at where the voice came from, and found Libby Asparagus right beside the bench.

"Hi Libby." Larry greeted.

"Congratz Larry! Larry's gonna be a father!" Libby exclaimed happily and jumped for joy.

"What!" both Larry and Petunia exclaimed in shock as they both were jolted upright. Somehow, Larry was knocked down and landed face first in the gravel pathway.

"What?" Libby asked them with a confused look. "You both would make great parents."

"I-I…w-we both…we n-never even-n…h-how does…" Larry was stammering all over the place trying to say a sentence as he rose from the gravel pathway.  
>"P-parents! Petunia, help me out!"<p>

"Libby…" Petunia tried to explain, "we're not parents."

"You're not?" Libby asked, "But I just heard…"

"We meant playing the role as parents," Petunia clarified, "parents in the _show_."

"Ohhh, that makes sense." Libby figured. Larry managed to get off the ground, and had finally calmed down.

"Whew," Larry sighed, "so uh…whad'ya need Libby?"

"I just wanted to come up and see what you guys were doing." Libby said.

"Uh…resting." Larry answered.

"Oh…ok!" Libby said.

Just then, Laura rushed up the path that led up to the bench and stopped.

"Libby!" Laura exclaimed, "we were looking for you!"

"Well duh! That's how you play hide and seek!" Libby stated.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Laura kept explaining, her voice slipped a bit of a British accent into her sentence. Immediately, Laura cleared her voice up.

"Oh, well, you guys were taking too long," Libby said, "I saw Larry and Petunia on this bench and went to go see what they were doing."

"Well come on then, we're starting another round of hide and seek." Laura said as she led Libby down the hill and back to the playground. "And you're it this time."

"But you guys didn't find me!" Libby argued.

"Everyone else has already gone!" Laura pointed out. Meanwhile, Larry had plopped himself back on the bench, the adrenaline slowly dying down.

"That was…unexpected." Petunia remarked with a smile. As things started to calm down, the two could hear Libby talking to Laura on the way down the hill.

"Hey Laura, guess what." Libby started to say.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Larry and Petunia are gonna be parents!"

For a second, Larry and Petunia's eyes went big, and the next second, they had bolted from the bench, and were rushing down towards a misunderstanding Libby and a misinformed Laura.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh jeez, this took longer than I expected. I blame the toll of school work, and me for not having the inspiration at the time. I literally did 25% of this story one day, and the other 75% another day a few weeks later. And just to make sure about the chronological order, this chapter takes place AFTER 'The Penniless Princess', and AFTER the filming of the 'League of Incredible Vegetables'. <strong>

**Once again, I would like to thank 'cartuneslover17' for providing some of the inspiration **_**again**_**! I really do apprieciate the help. With that being said, this author's note is done.**

**Until next time!**


	26. Halloween Races and Apologies

**Author's note: The costumes that the main characters have on are from 'The League of Incredible Vegetables'. Consider this the Halloween special chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Races and Apologies<strong>

_Ding Dong_

A mother started to unlock the door, and her toddler was already picking up the bucket full of giveaway candy. Once the mother took a peek out the window to see who it was, she quickly opened the door. There, standing on the front porch, were five figures all dressed up in super suits.

"Trick or treat!" Bob, Larry, Petunia, Junior, and Lunt exclaimed. They were wearing the super hero costumes used from the last show.

Immediately, the toddler's eyes widened.

"Mom! Mom!" the toddler exclaimed, almost bouncing up with joy, "It's the League of Incredible Vegetables!"

"Oh how wonderful," said the mother, "do you guys mind if my son takes a picture with you all? He's really a big fan."

"Sure he can." Bob said as the boy dropped a piece of candy in each of their plastic jack o' lantern buckets.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here!" the boy exclaimed.

"Happy Halloween!" Junior said. He and the toddler were about the same height.

"Ricochet! You're my favorite superhero!" the boy exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks!" Junior replied.

"Alright, smiles everyone." the mother instructed as she took out her I-Phone.

Everyone smiled as they heard the digital snap of the camera, and then the toddler rushed to see the photo.  
>As the toddler did so, the trick or treating group was leaving the porch and going back to the sidewalk.<p>

"Happy Halloween League of Incredible Vegetables!" the toddler called out.

"You too!" Larry called back as he took one last glance at the mother and her son on the decorated porch, and then carried on their way.

* * *

><p>"Remember when people used actual cameras?" Larry reminisced.<p>

"That was _sooo _long ago." Mr. Lunt replied.

"That was only several years ago." Bob reasoned.

"Like I said, _sooo_ long ago." Mr. Lunt repeated.

The gang was now standing in the middle of the clear street. Kids and families dressed in costumes were going up and down the block, trying to get as much candy as they could from the Halloween decorated houses. Or at least the kids were, the grownups were supervising.

"I bet I can get more candy than you, Mr. Lunt." Junior reckoned.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, kid," Mr. Lunt declared, "on the count of three, you take that side of the street, and I take this side of the street."

"First one to make it back here wins!" Junior stated.

"Ok, my mark." Larry stated. Mr. Lunt and Junior braced themselves.

"One…two…three!" Larry exclaimed. Mr. Lunt took off with his jetpack, and Junior had ricocheted away.

"I'm still surprised that they let us keep the suits for Halloween." Petunia commented.  
>The superhero suits were practically functional just like in the show. It took them weeks to figure out how to use the abilities, except for Larry and Junior. Larry was already use to the LarryBoy super suit, and they had given Junior's Ricochet super suit during the filming. Junior had gotten use to the suit faster than any of them.<p>

"I better go watch the super vehicles," Bob figured as he hefted his bucket of candy, "besides, I want to try some of this candy."

That was another thing. For this particular night, Big Idea allowed them to take the super vehicles out to drive. Mr. Lunt didn't have one, nor did he need one; he already had the S-Cape jetpack. Everyone's vehicle was moderate size, except for the LarryMobile, which was _twice_ the size of Petunia's High-Heel Mobile.  
>The LarryCopter went down during the film, however.<p>

Bob activated his super suit, and was suddenly skateboarding down the street.

"Careful of sugar rush!" Larry warned.

"I know!" Bob called back. Petunia and Larry watched as Bob did a kick flip over a car, landed on the sidewalk, and then did a 360 back onto the road.

"I think he still has Super-Hero Syndrome." Larry remarked.

"Mine wore off last week." Petunia added.

"Thank goodness, too." Larry sighed. The two of them had started to make their way to the sidewalk. Petunia shot him a look, and Larry realized what he said.

"I mean…it's better that you are back to yourself and not running around the campus looking for villains." Larry quickly explained.

"Well, I couldn't help it," Petunia said as they reached the sidewalk and started walking, "I was having so much fun."

"You tried to race my LarryMobile with your High-Heel Mobile." Larry recalled.

"Can't blame me for trying." Petunia replied with a giggle. The two of them saw that Mr. Lunt and Junior had regrouped in the middle of the street.  
>Mr. Lunt and Junior had started to weigh their candy buckets and count out the candy. Larry and Petunia went over to see who won.<p>

"How is that possible?" Junior exclaimed in surprise just as Petunia and Larry approached.

"What?" Petunia asked.

"We both have the same amount of candy!" Mr. Lunt enlightened.

"Well, you each went to the same number of houses." Larry reasoned.

"Oh." Mr. Lunt and Junior said in unison. Junior's expression suddenly brightened.

"First one back to the vehicles wins!" Junior piped up.

"Fine, this will prove that S-Cape is much faster than Ricochet!" Mr. Lunt declared.

"No way." Junior said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, when I say 'go'." Larry announced. "Ready-"

"Go!" both Mr. Lunt and Junior said as they both took off, leaving Larry and Petunia behind.

"Well then." Larry huffed.

"They seem to have a bit of Super-Hero Syndrome still in them." Petunia said as they started heading back to the parked super vehicles on the sidewalk. It was only a few seconds before Larry had to ask something that was on his mind.

* * *

><p>"Petunia?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Why were you mad at me during the last show?"

"I wasn't really _that_ mad…" Petunia tried to reason.

"You gave me the cold shoulder most of the filming." Larry pointed out.

"Well, you _did_ make me fall face first in the cold snow." Petunia added sternly.

"That was an accident!" Larry explained.

"They left that scene in the DVD!"

"That's because they had to cut costs on how many scenes to shoot." Larry explained. They had the penguins to escape and steal the Fear Dar again, but then LarryBoy accidently tripped Vogue and made her drop the Fear Dar.

"Petunia, I said I was sorry."

"I know." Petunia sighed. The two had come to a stop in front of a house covered in paint and pie, an obvious sign that the house had been tricked on Halloween night. Ignoring the pie and paint covered house, Larry moved closer to comfort Petunia.

"Petunia, I'm sorry." Larry apologized solemnly.

"I know." Petunia croaked.

"And if it helps, I'm sorry for anything else I did." Larry added. Petunia thought over his words, and tried to think of something else that Larry did wrong to her.  
>She felt her heart melt as she figured what he had done wrong to her: nothing.<p>

"You never did anything wrong." Petunia told Larry with a smile, trying to keep hold of all the happy emotions flowing in her.

"So, you're not mad?" Larry asked kindly.

"Of course not," Petunia said light heartily, "after all, I did forgive you near the end of the show."

"I was wondering why you gave me that look after near the end." Larry commented. Petunia giggled.

"Hey look!" a kid exclaimed, "It's LarryBoy and Vogue!" Larry and Petunia turned to see who called them by their characters. A group of kids dressed up in costumes came running over with their pales of candy. As they came running up, it was only then did Petunia realize how close together Larry and herself were standing together.  
>The excited kids greeted the two in unison.<p>

"LarryBoy you're awesome!...Vogue is so stylish!...It's the Incredible Vegetables!...I can't believe you guys are real!...Where's Ricochet?...Somebody look for ThingamaBob and S-Cape!...Do you guys have any candy?...Alfred!...Newsboys!...It's really them!"

"Hello citizens," Larry greeted them with his LarryBoy voice, "I am LarryBoy, and might I say, all of your costumes look scary tonight."

"Thanks!" all the kids said at once.

"Vogue, can you give us any style tips?" a girl in a princess costume asked. It only took Petunia a moment to think of something.

"To avoid bad hair days, always carry hairspray with super hold." Petunia stated.

"You two are awesome!" a boy dressed as Frankenstein exclaimed. Petunia smiled while Larry checked a text message he just received.

"Vogue, we better start heading back to the super vehicles; the rest of the League is waiting." Larry told Petunia as he pulled out a piece of chocolate candy from his bucket.

"Can we come, too?" asked one of the eager kids.

"Sorry kids, but this is a job for the League." Petunia said, acting like her superhero character: Vogue.

She turned to Larry, who was chewing a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Race you to the super vehicles?" Petunia challenged with a smile.

"You're on." Larry accepted after he swallowed his candy. Petunia and Larry glanced down at the still excited kids.

"Would any of you mind giving us a countdown?" Petunia requested.

"On the count of three, you go." declared a boy. Larry and Petunia braced themselves.

"I think Vogue is gonna win."

"Nu-uh, LarryBoy is gonna win!"

"One…two…"

Larry took aim with his super suction ears, and Vogue readied herself.

"Two in a half…"

'Kids and fractions.' Larry said in his head.

"Two and three quarters…two and four-"

"Three!" interrupted another boy.

Petunia rocketed up into the night sky, and Larry shot his super suction ear.  
>The super suction ear stuck onto the top of a telephone pole, and sling shot Larry forward.<br>Petunia did a graceful dive before she activated her suit and used her cape as a glider.

"Happy Halloween!" Larry called out to the group kids that were now half a block away.

As Petunia swiftly glided in the night sky, Larry was launching himself from telephone pole to telephone pole. Just as Larry did a flip in midair, he suddenly realized something.

"Oh no!" Larry cried out as he sling shot himself over half a block.

"What's wrong?" Petunia quickly asked as they continued to head towards the parked super vehicles a few blocks away.

"I forgot my candy bucket!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Don't eat too much candy, or you will have a sugar rush, a stomach ache, or both. Happy Halloween everybody!<strong>


	27. Flight

**Author's Note: (Due to the date of this posted chapter)  
>For those in America…Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! For those not in America…Good daynight to you all!  
>It's a brand new year!<br>I haven't been able to update in a while because there hasn't been much material for me to work with, nor have I had much inspiration for awhile now. Also, I have been working on another VeggieTale story.  
>More on that later though. If you see any errors, sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flight<strong>

**AT THE NEAREST AIRPORT… **

"So where's all of our baggage?" Jimmy wondered as they all rode on the shuttle bus.

"Our 'pilot' said zhat he and Pa picked zhem up already." Philippe replied a few seats away, putting heavy emphasis on the word: pilot.

The majority of the cast members were riding in the shuttle bus. Many were traveling for business, and others were tagging along. Surprisingly, there were enough seats for everyone to sit in.

"Are you sure he iz certified?" Madame Blueberry asked nervously.

"I sure hope so." Mr. Nezzer responded with the same amount of worry.

The shuttle bus entered onto the air field, driving past the airliner planes docking at the terminals.  
>Luggage trolleys and other workmen in neon color vests bustled everywhere on the ground.<p>

"How do we know which flight we are taking?" Petunia asked as everyone was looking at all of different passenger planes.

"I don't really know." Bob said, looking out the windows, trying to spot Pa Grape or their 'pilot'.

As the shuttle bus drove away from the terminals and international airplanes, the shuttle bus drove towards a hangar with a number planes undergoing maintenance. All of them were amazed, but it was the kids who voiced their awe. Despite looking normal sized from a distance, the airplanes were huge up close.

Junior was the first to spot the airplane they were all taking, and his eyes immediately went big.

"Look at _that_!" Junior exclaimed and pressed his nose against the window. The VeggieTales actors and actresses turned to see what Junior had pointed out, and they too couldn't believe their eyes.

Parked on the open pavement was a huge, aerodynamic, shiny jet plane coated in an emerald green color.  
>It featured twin turbines on its tail, and one shiny jet turbine on each outstretched wing.<p>

"Hey look, it's Pa!" Larry pointed out.

They all shifted their stares from the jet plane to the side of it. There they saw Pa Grape, their 'pilot', and all of their packed luggage being placed on the storage level on the lower area of the plane. When the shuttle bus stopped and the doors slid open, they all exited the vehicle and went over to the jet plane.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

"There's no room!" Pa Grape shouted from inside the storage level.

"I told you to put it next to Jean Claude's suitcase!" Cp instructed, leaning inside.

"I tried! It won't fit!"

"Try putting it next to Archie's bag!"

"I did! It won't…oh wait, never mind!"

Cp hauled another suitcase through the hatch and into the storage level and then spotted the casting crew making their way towards them.

"Pa, can you get the rest? The others have arrived." Cp told.

"Oh sure, leave me with the rest of the luggage." Pa Grape answered dryly.

"Thanks." Cp quickly said and climbed out of the hatch.

Straightening himself out, Cp made his way over to the just arriving VeggieTales actors and actresses. Everyone was still awing at the jet plane, but once Cp walked up to them, they snapped out of the trance.

"Hello Cp," Larry greeted cheerfully, "that's a nice jet."

"Thanks, I call it the JEX-55 Mark II." Cp stated and motioned to the aircraft with his hands.

"How'd you manage to get this?" Bob asked.

"Oh…me and a few other mechanics made it." Cp replied as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
>There was a brief moment of silence, only punctuated by the roars of other airplanes taking off on the runway.<p>

"When did you have the time to make this?" exclaimed Mr. Lunt.

"Oh, it was awhile ago." Cp simply answered, "Well, everything is almost ready, yall just need to board and we'll be on our way soon." Cp gestured over at the staircase that led up to another open doorway.

Excited, all of them headed to the staircase to board.

"So…why is it called the 'Mark II'?" Archibald asked Cp as followed behind everyone else.

"Because this is the second one I made." Cp answered as he picked up the last suitcase and carried it over to the JEX-55 Mark II.

"What happen to the first?" Archibald questioned as Cp set the baggage down near the storage level hatch.

"I crashed it." Cp answered as he slid the suitcase through the hatch. When he glanced back at Archibald, he could see a frightened asparagus staring at him in shock.

"You what!" Archibald cried out.

"Don't worry, it was on purpose." Cp assured, which did nothing to help calm down the British asparagus.  
>Pa Grape was now getting out of the storage level and closed the hatch door.<p>

"Well, I got all of the luggage put away," Pa Grape reported, "and everything is accounted for."

Cp nodded and started to lock the doorway hatch and Pa Grape suddenly noticed the still frightened look on Archibald's face.

"Hey Archie…" Pa Grape started to ask, "Is something wrong? It looks like as if you've seen a ghost."

"Pa did you know that Cp crashed the original model of this aircraft?" Archibald swiftly demanded.  
>Pa Grape was unfazed by the question, but he had a sense of where Archibald's concerns lay.<p>

"Yeah I know that," Pa Grape simply replied, "but at least he did it on purpose though."

Archibald was somewhat relieved at Pa's answer, but a few questions still lingered his mind.

"Why on Earth would you crash a plane in the first place?" Archibald inquired as Cp stood up.

"Well, I couldn't find an air strip to land on," Cp answered, but figured that now wasn't the appropriate time for a story, "I'll tell you more about later, let's get going now."

All three of them started to make their way up the staircase and onto the upper level; the level with all the passenger seats and cockpit. Before getting into the plane, Pa Grape stood back and examined the JEX-55 Mark II again.

"Wow," Pa Grape marveled, "I remember when they first came out with these things."

"They copied my aircraft?" Cp asked uneasily, mistaking the remark.

"That's not what I meant," Pa Grape clarified, "I mean I remember when they first came out with jet airliners."

"I'm scared to ask how old you are." Cp mentioned.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

Petunia scooted over to sit down at the window seat; she wanted to see the nice view of the clouds and the land below when they took off.

For no particular reason, Petunia had chosen the very back set of seats. She looked ahead at what was going on throughout the aisle. Junior and the other VeggieTales kids were either seated, or running back and forth through the aisle. Some of the adults were still trying to decide on who would get which seat.

"Mind if I take this seat?" Larry's voice interrupted her inspection. Petunia glanced at the aisle found Larry leaning against the back of a seat, waiting for her approval.

"Not at all Larry." Petunia said and smiled. Larry grinned as he made his way into the seating and sat down next to her. Petunia glanced out her window and saw all the airplanes moving around the airport.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just take a regular plane." Petunia thought aloud.

"The company said it was for keeping costs low," Larry explained, "and Cp offered to fly us for free to the filming location."

"_Attention passengers, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts,"_ Cp's voice announced over the PA system, _"we will be taking off in 60 seconds."_

With that being said, the jet plane lurched and started to move towards the runway. They all immediately settled into a seat and buckled up.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Bob called out.

"We're all set!" Mr. Lunt confirmed.

"This seatbelt is crushing me!" Khalil cried out from his seat.

"_T-Minus 10 seconds."_ Cp announced. Petunia looked out her window and saw the runway beneath them and the busy airport on the side. She was excited that they were going out of country in order to film the next few scenes. The sounds of the engines were louder in the back, and the whole jet plane started to rumble.

"_Nine…eight…seven…"_ Cp counted down.

"Uh…why is he counting down?" wondered Jimmy aloud. Everyone else had the same question on their mind.

"Yeah, I thought you only count down for rockets and stuff." Libby pointed out from her seat. Suddenly, a cold comprehension washed over all the adult passengers.

The fact that it was Cp's private aircraft and the whining of the turbines made their suspicions come true.

"_Three…two..."_

"Hold on everybody!" Dad Asparagus managed to say before Cp's count hit one.

The turbines whirled with glowing energy, and the entire jet plane shook.  
>A millisecond later, the explosions erupted and the aircraft was sent rocketing forward at high speeds. All of them were slammed to the back of their seats as the plane shot forward down the runway, propelled by four rocket turbines.<p>

"Aaaaaahhhh!" everyone screamed as G-force grasped a hold of them.

Petunia could barely hear the screams and shouts around her, since the rocket turbines drowned out every other sound.

"I'm too old for this!...My guts ar' churnin!...Grab onto somezhing Philippe!...Here we goooo!...Je crois que je vais être malade!...We are going soooo fast!...Oh the horror!...My stomach!...Why Cp why!...This is awesome!"

That last voice Petunia had heard, however, since it was Larry who shouted it and he was sitting right next to her. With a turn of her head, Petunia was able to see Larry screaming along with everybody else, but he somehow managed to have a smile on his face.

"Is this awesome or what?" Larry shouted, looking over at Petunia.

"This is completely terrifying!" Petunia cried back.

The passengers did not cease screaming as the jet plane lifted off the ground and flew into the sky.  
>Gravity and velocity gripped them as they ascended into the sky, the jet plane leaving behind clean jet streams in its wake.<p>

After half a minute, the rocket turbines died down to normal, and the aircraft had reached cruising altitude. Only then did they all stop hollering and screaming.  
>Everyone was panting from the adrenaline running through all of them. No one spoke because all of their throats were too sore from yelling.<br>Queasily, each one of them sank into their seats.

"_This is your pilot speaking;_ _we have now reached cruising altitude. You make take off your seatbelts and move about the cabin, but be sure to return to your seat. ETA to our destination will be…roughly 10 hours. Please enjoy your flight."_

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON…<strong>

"Man this pizza is amazing!" Percy Pea exclaimed as she bit into her slice. She was sitting to the left of Annie, who had a window seat.

"I'm just wonderin' where he got this." Mr. Lunt stated as he ate his pizza.

"This really beats the other flight meals." Jimmy stated across the aisle as he gobbled down another slice. Since nobody was sitting next to him, Jimmy had stacked the empty pizza boxes on the seat.

"Aye, true ta that mate." Scooter added a few seats back, wiping the tomato sauce off of his moustache.

Two seats ahead, Scallion 1 looked at his slice of pizza skeptically, not taking a bite out of it just yet. Scallion 3 was munching away on his pizza when he noticed that Scallion 1 wasn't eating.

"Something the matter?" Scallion 3 asked Scallion 1. Scallion 1 cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Does anyone know what this pizza is made out of?" Scallion 1 questioned aloud for all to hear. Suddenly, everyone stopped eating their pizzas. Slowly, they all stared at their pizza slices as if they were snakes.

Bob slowly gulped down the bite of pizza in his mouth with widen eyes.

Seeing that nobody was answering, Scallion 1 sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Never mind, I'll go ask Cp." he announced as he made his way onto the aisle and started towards the cockpit, leaving behind a bunch of traumatized anthropomorphic vegetation. After a brief chat, Scallion 1 returned to the cabin and calmly made his way back to his seat. Before anyone could ask, Cp's voice interrupted over the PA.

"_Don't worry guys, the pizza is made out of regular vegetables, no talking vegetation was harmed in the making of this pizza."_

Everyone gave sigh of relief and continued to eat their pizza slice. Scallion 1, seeing to problem anymore, finally started to eat his pizza slice.

* * *

><p>Larry finished gobbling down his slice of pizza. Smacking his lips, he wiped them and his cheeks with a napkin. Before he placed his headphones back on and resumed the movie he was watching, Larry glanced over to his left. He was curious to see what Petunia was up to.<p>

Petunia had already finished her pizza before everyone else because she only had one slice. She now was listening to music on her headphones and gazing out the porthole window. Larry leaned over to see what she was looking at. Outside, he caught glimpse of colors of a majestic sunset and the stars starting to shine in the blue night above them. Below them, Larry could hardly spot the flat landscape below since he didn't have the window seat.

It truly was a sight to see, and thankfully, the sun was on the other side of the plane.

"That's amazing." Larry commented aloud. Petunia glanced over her shoulder and found Larry leaning over, trying to peer out the window on her left side.  
>Petunia smiled as she paused her music and glanced out the glass.<p>

"Doesn't it look wonderful?" Petunia asked in awe as she gazed up at the shining stars above.

"Yeah, it sure does." Larry agreed. It was something about being up high in the starry sky and looking way down below that made Larry take into retrospect at how big the universe was.

'And God created it all.' Larry thought to himself joyfully. With that thought in his head and a belly filled of pizza, Larry contentedly closed his eyes and drifted into a nap.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

Once the trash and empty pizza boxes were picked up, all of them settled down and started to relax. A few others, including Larry, had fallen asleep already. The jet plane cabin lights dimmed to accompany the night outside.

Right before starting her movie she was about to watch on the rear seat screen, Petunia had one last look at the numerous stars shining in the dark sky.

"Wow." Petunia awed softly as she gazed outside through the porthole window. Taking in a deep breath and savoring the sight, Petunia pulled the shade down on the window, adjusted her headphones, and started her movie.

No sooner than five minutes into the movie, the screen automatically froze up and a little panel with the words 'PA' popped up.  
>Slightly bothered that her movie was interrupted, Petunia took off her headphones so Cp's voice wouldn't blast into her ears.<p>

"_Attention passengers, we are about to run into minor turbulence. Please fasten-"_

Suddenly, the entire jet plane violent jolted from side to side, jolting everyone around.

"This isn't minor turbulence!" Bob cried out as he was shaken out of his seat.  
>Without warning, the jet plane dropped slightly, but it was enough to make everyone's stomach jump. All of those who had been asleep were shaken awake, including Larry.<p>

Immediately after realizing what was going on, Larry tightened his seatbelt.  
>Before Petunia could do the same, the plane bolted upward and caused everyone, minus the fasten down Larry, to shoot into the air.<br>Right after that, the entire aircraft ceased to shake.

"Ahhhhh!" the VeggieTales crew cried out as they were momentarily lifted up and brought back down by gravity.

Amidst her screaming, Petunia figured that she would either land safely in her seat, or on the hard carpet aisle. Barely catching a glimpse of her seat moving away behind her, Petunia closed her eyes braced herself for the hard impact of the aisle carpet floor. However, what she landed on wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Ooof!" Larry cried as Petunia landed on him instead. Petunia sat up and found herself sitting sideways and being held by Larry.

At first, the two of them looked at each other in shock, but slowly their shocked expressions slowly turned into bashful smiles.

"Thank you Larry." Petunia sighed and leaned her head against Larry's.

"No problem." Larry replied quietly as he held her close to him.

For a brief moment, it just felt like the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Laura, could ya get off of me?" the two of them heard Junior's voice request.<p>

"I'm trying!" Laura exclaimed frustratingly.

Larry and Petunia glanced up at their friends, but barely saw them scattered around the dim flight cabin. They could hear their voices groaning and complaining though.  
>The cabin lights flickered on and revealed the disarray.<br>Almost all of them were thrown out of their starting seat and landed in another seat entirely. Slowly, they regained their senses and started to get back up.

"_Sorry 'bout that, I can guarantee it won't happen again."_ Cp hastily assured over the PA system.

As the VeggieTales crew recovered and went back to their original seating, Petunia reluctantly got off of Larry and sat back down in her seat. The two exchanged blushing smiles before returning back to their own things; Petunia and her movie, and Larry with his sleep.

As Larry tried to go back to sleep, one question bugged him.

Was that actual turbulence? Or did Cp stage it and just went crazy with the controls?

Either way he looked at it, both of the choices were possible. Deciding to think about it later, Larry silently yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I think my writingtyping style is slipping. I have no clue. Maybe it's because this chapter was longer than the previous ones. I think I did ok with the spacing of the sentences though.  
>I had to cut out some parts to this chapter because it sort of drifted away from the topic: Larry &amp; Petunia's relationship. (Sorry)<strong>

**Just a notice I would like to point out: production of 'Timely Love Stories' will be slow (as if it already wasn't…) because I am finishing up a major story in another Archive, and I am 25% done with my new VeggieTales story.  
>For those would I told about it, I ask if you would please not mention any discussed information in the review.<strong>


	28. Valentine's Day

**Author's note: If I have not mentioned this before, and for those who I have not told in the past, Petunia Rhubarb **_**IS**_** Larry The Cucumber's Valentine! I confirmed it a while ago when I asked Larry himself…and he replied "Petunia!" **

**I am not kidding. I still have my question and his answer in my email.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

"Come on guys, it's almost time!" Junior shouted back at the adults as he rushed up the hill with the other VeggieTales kids.  
>Unlike the children, the adults did not have the childlike energy to sprint up the hill, except maybe Larry and the French Peas. Larry was pacing himself though, not wanting to reach the top and be worn out. A few others had minor struggles going up.<p>

"We're almost there, Jimmy." Jerry Gourd encouraged as he pushed his brother up the hillside.

"Why did we have to go uphill instead of down?" Jimmy panted, still trying to catch his breath.

"We're about to go down if you don't start moving." Jerry grunted in response as he tried to nudge Jimmy up again. Mr. Lunt and his girlfriend, Ellen, were moving past the two brothers, and Khalil was riding on top of Mr. Lunt's hat.

"You're almost at the top, buddy," Khalil supported as he rode on by, "just tinsy bit more!" Hearing Khalil's words and due to his brother's assistance, Jimmy managed to lean forward and started trudging up the hill.

* * *

><p>"Hurry guys! Or you'll miss the fireworks!" Larry marshaled as he dashed past the relaxed tomato and excited rhubarb.<p>

"What's the rush Larry?" Bob called out to the cucumber heading up the hill.

"I wanna see the fireworks!" Larry shouted back. Bob rolled his eyes and faintly increased his speed.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Petunia wondered as she observed Larry go up the hill.

"To this very day, I still don't know." Bob sighed. Right when he finished saying that, Madame Blueberry grabbed Bob and rushed up the hill.

"Whaah!" Bob cried out as he was being tugged along by Madame Blueberry. Petunia laughed and sped up her pace to the top.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

Everybody had reached the top of the hill, which overlooked a shallow valley bathed in the afternoon shade and brisk moonlight. The sun was now barely shining beyond the horizon. The VeggieTales cast members were resting and waiting for the firework spectacular that Cp promised them for Valentine's Day.  
>While the adults recuperated, the kids were following behind Cp, eager and excited to get the spectacular going.<p>

"Can we start the fireworks now?" Libby asked a third time and she followed, "Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

"Alright, soon." Cp interrupted. After the kids ran off, Cp cleared his throat "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

All the actors and actresses gave their attention at Cp.

"You see that dark sky over the valley?" Cp asked and pointed behind him. They all glanced up at the now darken sky and the stars starting to poke out.

"Yeah why?" Larry wondered aloud while looking up with everyone else.

"It's about to light up in a few seconds." Cp informed flatly and took out his cell phone.

"Oh this is so exciting," Archibald enlightened as he and his wife, Lovey, approached Larry, "despite the extensive trudge up this mound, I have a hunch that this vivid exhibit of exploding and dazzling colors will be well worth the journey."

Larry just blinked at Archibald.

"What?" Larry asked, not comprehending the British asparagus.

"He's quite excited about the fireworks." Lovey shortly summarized for the cucumber.

"Oh…me, too!" Larry quickly replied.

Meanwhile, Mr. Nezzer went over to Cp, who was dialing on his cell phone.

"If you're here, then who's gonna start the fireworks?" the zucchini asked.

"I hired some professionals." Cp answered as his call was picked up. "Hello?...Hello!...Is everything set?...Light 'em up."

With that being said, Cp hung up and put away his cell phone.

* * *

><p>In the distance beyond the valley, there was an indistinctive boom echo.<p>

All of them turned and saw the little firework shoot up into the sky over the valley. A second later, the firework blew up and shot streams of blazing blues raining down and burning out. The ground and sky lit up from the blast of light.

"Ooooh." everybody awed in together. Several more fireworks shot up, and erupted in sparkling explosions shaped like hearts in the sky, each a different color.

Suddenly, there was a huge boom that sounded like a clasp of thunder in the distance. Everyone watched as numerous fireworks launched upward and blew up in the sky. The sky was filled with constant firework explosions shaped like everything that related to Valentine's Day.

"Whoaa!" Junior exclaimed.

"Awwessome!" Percy Pea shouted.

"That's a lot of fireworks!" Scallion 1 said, trying to speak over the continuous eruptions of the fireworks above the valley.

"Hmm…" Cp mumbled to himself as he watched. He felt his cell phone ring, and answered the call. Due to the constant fireworks going off, Cp had to put it on speaker.

"What is it?" Cp asked.

"Hrph hmph uh prmhuhm." an obscured muffled voice spoke on the speaker. Cp could hear two distinctive voices screaming and hollering in the background.

"I'll be right back." Cp told everyone as he hung up and ran towards where the fireworks were flying from.

Larry glanced to his right and spotted Petunia. She was standing with an open, speechless smile and was watching the fireworks go off in the sky. Inside, Larry felt the subtle insistence inside him to be with Petunia. Giving in, Larry went over and stood next to Petunia, watching the fireworks with her.

The fireworks were still constantly shooting into the sky and exploding. Feeling the need to say it, Larry turned to Petunia.

"Petunia?" Larry asked to get her attention. Petunia turned to the sound of Larry's voice. Larry felt his heart beating on the inside.

Somehow throughout all the joyful feelings and lovely sight of Petunia, Larry managed to find the words he was looking for.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Larry declared with a bold smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Larry." Petunia added amorously.

Just as they finished saying those words, there was a huge flash of red. Petunia and Larry glanced at the firework that just went off and saw a huge red heart sparkle in the sky, illuminating everything around them in a tint of red. Only a four letter word could describe the feeling that the two of them shared at that moment.

Without another word spoken, Larry and Petunia embraced each other and continued to watch the Valentine fireworks blast away in the night sky with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't worry about the professionals setting off the fireworks…they are characters I borrowed from another Archive. <strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day.**


	29. Smiles and Teeth

**Author's note: To address the anonymous reviewer who asked about the fireworks in the previous chapter: no those were not 'flares', they were actual fireworks that explode in the sky…bought at a local Firework Warehouse…in the world of FanFiction. **

**While I am doing this, I would like to address a question given by another anonymous reviewer: Cp is a human, not a vegetable or fruit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Smiles and Teeth<strong>

"Oh, it's great to finally be back." Petunia sighed confidently as she got out of her parked car.  
>With a click of the car keys, the car was locked, and Petunia was on her way to the Big Idea Inc. building.<br>She had been given two days off for vacation, and she was eager to get back to work. Not because of the hard labor and toil of the daily grind. Petunia was excited to be able to see Larry, Madame Blueberry, Bob, Mr. Lunt, and all of the other VeggieTales cast/friends again.

Petunia pulled open the door and entered the building. Everything looked almost exactly the same in the lobby as the day she had left, except for the busy people moving around and Junior, Laura, Annie, and Percy running around playing tag.

"Tag, you're it!" Percy exclaimed as the little pea dashed away from Laura.

"Aw, come on!" Laura groaned as she ran after the nearest player in their game.  
>Laura spotted the color of red out of the corner of her eye. She immediately turned her head until her eyes recognized Petunia and her naturally red hair.<p>

"Hey guys, Petunia's back!" Laura exclaimed. Junior, Annie, and Percy glanced at where Laura was looking, and saw Petunia.

"Petunia!" they all exclaimed in unison before all four of them rushed over towards her. Petunia was immediately swamped with hugs and almost lost her balance.

"Welcome back Petunia!" Junior greeted as he and the other kids backed up to give her some space.

"It's so great to see all of you again," Petunia said to them, "did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Not really," Junior explained, "but Madame Blueberry did finally pick out her fairy costume for The Good Egg of Gooseville."

"Really? How's it look?"

"It's just like the same one she wore in 'Pistachio'." Junior explained with a little groan, not really grasping hold of the fashion critique of Madame Blueberry's choosing.

"And you're just in time to see them film the Silly Song today!" Annie announced. Petunia was thrilled that she didn't miss the Silly Song recording. Larry had told her a few days ago that it was a Silly Song about his tooth and something about him celebrating it. She was excited to finally be able to see what exactly Larry was talking about.

"Speaking of Silly Songs, have any of you seen Larry?" Petunia inquired.

"Yeah, he's on the Countertop with QWERTY, Jean Claude and Philippe, and Madame Blueberry." Percy answered.  
>Petunia was overjoyed; not only could she see Larry, but also Madame Blueberry!<p>

"Thanks." Petunia happily said as she departed to the Counter Top, the four kids still bunched together and watching her head off.  
>Laura was the first to remember that they were playing a game of tag, and nobody called timeout.<p>

"Hey Junior…" Laura said with an edge in her voice.

"Yeah?" Junior responded and turned to her. Laura rolled her eyes and gently nudged Junior with a soft smile.

"You're it." Laura said.  
>Junior's eyes went big when he realized what just happen, but Laura, Annie, and Percy were already running in separate directions in the main lobby.<p>

"Great..." Junior muttered flatly as he took off running to the nearest player.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

**IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM...**

"Ok fellas, take it from the top." Mr. Lunt directed as he hefted up his slide-trombone. Jimmy and Jerry picked up their trumpets and were ready. Mr. Lunt started the tune off, and Jimmy and Jerry immediately jumped in on tune.  
>Their brass harmony picked up pace into a lively upbeat melody.<br>Petunia happen to be passing by the Conference Room, and upon hearing the energetic music brass instruments, she entered and found the three of them playing and dressed in khaki suits and yellow ties. It was right when they finished the last note that they noticed that Petunia was standing in the room.

"Oh hi Petunia!" Jimmy welcomed.

"Hi guys," Petunia replied with a smile, "all of you sound great."

"Almost like the mariachi music I listened to while growing up." Mr. Lunt reminisced as he fixed his fedora.

"I'm glad that Larry wanted us to be the chorus." Jerry commented.

"I'm just wondering what his 'Tooth Day' surprise is…" Jimmy added, and looked at Petunia, "You wouldn't happen to know, would you Petunia?"

"Nope, sorry." Petunia answered with an apologetic smile.

"Come to think of it," Mr. Lunt pondered aloud, "we could start our own mariachi band!"

Jimmy and Jerry exchanged hesitant expressions before both looking down at Mr. Lunt.

"Uhhh…I don't think that's such a good idea." Jimmy remarked. Mr. Lunt whirled around and looked up at Jimmy.

"Of course it is!" Mr. Lunt argued, "Just think…the three of us; a mariachi band!"

"But we only know the basics." Jimmy countered.

"That's why we practice!" Mr. Lunt confirmed.

"And we need more than just trumpets for a mariachi band."

"I'm sure we can find some instruments in Storage."

"I'm…gonna go find Larry now." Petunia spoke up between the two arguing.

"Ok, see ya." Jerry replied to Petunia. Knowing that her departure was acknowledged, and left the room.

"We could go on tour!"

"But we work here, and I run an ice cream diner!"

"I never said we had to quit our jobs."

Jerry just rolled his eyes as he listened to the friendly debate between Jimmy and Mr. Lunt.

* * *

><p>(…,,,…,,,)<p>

"So…wuteya gys tink?" Larry asked with the goofy teeth piece in his mouth. Madame Blueberry, Jean Claude, Philippe and QWERTY were looking at him; QWERTY had to turn his monitor to be able to see.

"Uh, what did he say?" Madame Blueberry asked QWERTY. QWERTY's hard drive made a few beeps as he translated.

"Larry says, "What do you think?"" QWERTY interpreted with his cyber computer voice.

"I zhink you look silly!" Philippe pointed out cheerfully.

"Oui," Jean Claude agreed with his brother pea, "but in a good way."

"Awh tnks gys!" Larry said, the teeth piece obscuring his speech.

"Translation please!" Jean Claude requested from QWERTY.

While QWERTY translated, Madame Blueberry forced herself to smile. Even though she thought Larry looked ridiculous with the fake teeth, she had to admit that Larry's mind and heart were in the right place for this Silly Song.  
>Madame Blueberry imagined herself wearing one of those fake teeth pieces; the image made her shudder and giggle on the inside.<p>

"Hey guys!" Petunia's voice greeted them all. At the sound of her voice, Larry immediately turned around…his fake set of teeth still in his mouth.

"Hy Pehtunea!" Larry welcomed.

"Aaah!" Petunia cried in alarm and jumped back. Larry looked at her with confusion, while Jean Claude, QWERTY, and Philippe were trying their best not to laugh. The two French peas ended up snickering and the advanced computer was making short bursts of beeps. Madame Blueberry rolled her eyes and attended to the still-startled Petunia.

"Ello dear." Madame Blueberry welcomed.

"H-hey…" Petunia sputtered, still staring at Larry and his new set of 'teeth'.

"Wut? Eh umtin wrug?" Larry asked, oblivious to his new look.

"Larry, ze teeth." Madame Blueberry whispered sternly. Immediately understanding what the French Blueberry meant, Larry spat out the fake teeth and caught them.

"Is something wrong?" Larry repeated clearly now. Now Petunia was able to deal with the sight of the fake teeth, and get over her sudden scare.

"No," Petunia said, regaining herself, "it's just that I never saw you with those teeth."

"Do you like it?" Larry asked before he put the teeth back in his mouth, "Eh fur the illie eong aer todae."  
>Both Petunia and Madame Blueberry couldn't understand what Larry had said.<p>

"Uhhh…" Petunia managed to say. QWERTY, realizing that he was needed, stopped 'laughing' and translated for them.

"He says it is for the Silly Song later today." QWERTY decrypted.

"Oh," Petunia stated, adding the information that Larry gave her earlier that week to the fact that Larry now had a fake teeth piece, "well that makes sense."

"Ow wus eur raek?" Larry asked her.

"How was your break?" QWERTY immediately translated.

"It was relaxing," Petunia explained, "but it wasn't as fun without you all around."

The French Peas finally stopped snickering, and gave their utmost attention to make up for their immaturity.

"We missed you, too, Petunia!" Jean Claude replied.  
>Everyone agreed with Jean Claude's statement. Larry did his best to grin with the fake teeth in his mouth, and Petunia returned his attempt with a loving smile of her own.<p>

"I hate to interrupt," QWERTY's voice spoke up, "but filming for the Silly Song starts in precisely five minutes."

"I gtta et readey!" Larry exclaimed, and ran towards the Counter Top exit that led back to the Big Idea building. Even though she was sad at his sudden absence of presence, Petunia sighed dotingly as she watched Larry head off.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON…<strong>

Petunia was standing next to the Counter Top exit on the far right side of the countertop, specifically in a spot that wouldn't be shown on the camera. The Silly Song was in full swing now, and Jimmy, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt had just finished playing their brass instruments.

Of course, since they didn't know what Larry's surprise was, they could only go along with whatever happened.

When Larry took out the fake set of teeth and started to sing with them on, Mr. Lunt and Jerry's expressions said it all.  
>Thankfully, Jimmy had closed his eyes and still continued to sing, carrying the song along. When he <em>did <em>open his eyes though, he was shocked. Luckily, the three were able to stick to the beat and continue the song.

Petunia tried her best not to crack up and disrupt the Silly Song.

Madame Blueberry, the French Peas, and Junior all had gone out to celebrate, and a small party ensued on the Counter Top.

Suddenly, the door opened next to Petunia, and Bob started to make his way over to Larry. Petunia tried her best to get Bob's attention, but failed because she had to keep her voice low. Bob ended up interrupting the song to talk to Larry.

"Hey Larry," Bob started to say, oblivious to the party and camera crew on the Counter Top, "Can I borrow some-"

Larry spun around, and Bob saw the teeth in Larry's mouth.

"Ghuaaa-aaaah!" Bob cried as he immediately spun around and ran back the way he came. He was such in a panic state that he ignored Petunia standing on the side and ran out the doorway. Petunia went after him and found him sitting beside the doorway. Petunia closed the door so their voices wouldn't interrupt the filming.

"Ne-eeh...what was that all about?" Bob asked, his voice still in high pitched panic.

"They're filming the Silly Song right now," Petunia explained kindly, "it's Larry's Tooth Day."

"Oh I see," Bob realized, "and…welcome back."

"Thanks." Petunia replied. Taking a moment to think, Bob unexpectedly opened the door to the Counter Top again.

"I probably should go with him a Happy Tooth Day." Bob reasoned as he closed the door behind him, leaving Petunia standing in the hallway.

Waiting a few seconds for the Silly Song to finish up, Petunia then decided to re-enter to the Counter Top.  
>However, a faint sound coming from the other end of the door caught her attention.<br>She placed her ear against the door and listened to the sound.

'Now what could that be?' Petunia wondered in her head.  
>No sooner did she wonder, the sound became louder and recognizable. It was Bob screaming in fright…again.<br>She pulled her head away from the door just as it was opened by a terrified Bob.

"Aaaaah!" Bob bawled as he took off.

"Bob?" Petunia said to try and get his attention, but he had already was out of hearing range. She peered through the open doorway and looked on the Counter Top. "Wha-"

She almost doubled over and fell over from laughter at the sight.

Everyone that performed on the Counter Top was wearing the same set of fake teeth as Larry!

"That is _definitely_ gonna be left in." Petunia said as she recuperated from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ahh...this chapter was probably the most neat of my quick-production chapters. I do believe the place where this fits in the timeline is obvious, but for those who ask: this took place during the production of 'The Little House That Stood'. I did my best to revise all the grammer errors. <strong>**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Homecoming

**Author's note: I would like to thank the author 'iheartgod175' for indirectly giving me encouragement to do this next chapter. It seems my last chapters have been getting a tad bit on the 'humor' side and not on the 'romance' side. Hopefully, that will start to change…starting with this chapter. Also, I couldn't really think of a good title for this chapter...I had a good title, but I forgot it.**

**This chapter takes place in an alternate timeline/dimension.**

**Elliot – Larry The Cucumber**

**Sedgewick – Mr. Lunt**

**George – Pa Grape**

**Bernadette – Petunia Rhubarb**

**Ellen – Linda/Ellen**

**Caroline – Ma Grape**

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming<strong>

The sea glistened with the shades of the noon sun while the huge blue ocean churned with dangerous waves and currents. Amidst all the natural characteristics of the sea, the gusts of wind from the west press on towards the east.

Riding through the waves and being propelled by the strong wind, an elegant-sized ship sailed across the sea at high knots per hour. The ship's flag flickered in the wind above the crow's nest. The flag bore the insignia of a tick-tack-toe drawing with the O's winning in a diagonal.

Right below in the crow's nest, a cucumber wearing an eye patch and red bandana on his head stood looking out over the sea with a telescope, seeking out the ship's intended destination. Finally spotting a familiar island on the horizon, the cucumber lowered his telescope and leaned over the crow's nest.

"Land ho!" Elliot shouted to the crew below.

The captain of the ship, who was steering the ship's wheel, glanced up at Elliot high above.  
>The old grape wore a navy blue captain's hat with a faded tick-tack-toe matching the flag and an old pirate captain's attire.<p>

"Which direction Elliot?" George shouted back up at the crew's buccaneer. Elliot had to look through the telescope again before he answered.

"East by South East!" Elliot reported as he gazed at the island in the distance.

With calm enthusiasm and longing, George turned the ship's wheel slightly to the right, and the entire ship veered in the direction.

"Oh I can't wait to be back." the last of the crew member remarked. George glanced over at the gourd wearing a green pokadoted bandana on his head who was sitting on a fold-out picnic chair and fishing over the starboard side with a fishing rod.

"We haven't been home in ages!" Sedgewick added.

"I will admit it," George spoke, "it has been a long time."

"Especially when you used the Helpseeker to go back in time again," Sedgewick pointed out, "you practically rewrote history as we know it!"

"I was only helping St. Nicholas travel around the Mediterranean Sea for a few years." George reminded.  
>They had held onto the original Helpseeker and had been using it to time travel.<br>Since they all knew about the space-time continuum thing, they were very careful not to mess up history.

"Yeah, while you were gone, me and Elliot dropped off Khalil at that Italian town called Baloney-Salami." Sedgewick added as he tried to reel in whatever fish was tugging on the hook.

"I was wonderin' where that worm went..." George said to himself.

Seeing that the island slowly appearing in the distance as they drew near, George figured that now was the time for them to prepare for docking.

"Alright ya landlubbers, prepare to dock!" George barked loud enough for the Elliot and Sedgewick to hear.  
>Elliot peered over the edge of the crow's nest.<br>Sedgewick jumped at the sudden loud voice, and the fishing line snapped, leaving him with the fishing rod with no line.  
>Elliot quickly descended down from the crow's nest while Sedgewick tossed his broken fishing rod aside.<p>

"Aye aye…Captain Crunch!" Sedgewick boldly proclaimed with a smile. George looked over the steering wheel and glared at Sedgewick. Elliot snickered to himself as he went about preparing.

"Call me that one more time, and I'll make you swim to shore!" threatened George.

"I did it before, I can do it again!" Sedgewick challenged as he and Elliot pushed the ship's anchor across the deck and readied it.  
>George groaned and continued to steer the ship.<p>

The ship's deck was quite untidy and the task of cleaning up was rather extensive, it amounted to little to what the three-member crew had been through over their years of being pirates. Their name, 'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything', was rather accurate but misleading.  
>The three of them did all sorts of things: sailing, trading, fending off other pirates from taking their ship, time traveling, and more often ferrying travelers who are afraid of planes. On the other hand, they had never plundered, robbed, or pillaged people or other ships like most other pirates would normally do.<p>

In retrospect, that was one of the reasons why they were still sailing the Seven Seas and five oceans. Naval security on the seas had hunting down any villainous pirate ships over the past years. Since the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything never really did anything outside the law, the Navy security pretty much let them slide; it wasn't like they would take advantage of such privilege anyways, they had no reason to.

"Oh I can hardly wait to be home." Elliot sighed as he straightened up the cargo boxes, thinking of someone in particular in mind.

"Ya know, Bernadette's gonna make you shave." Sedgewick pointed out as he tossed Elliot his sword.

Elliot caught the sword and sheathed it on his belt loop. Elliot smiled as he brushed his goatee and mustache that had grown out over the years.

"Yeah, probably…" Elliot agreed, smiling at the thought. He tossed Sedgewick the Helpseeker.

Sedgewick headed off to put the Helpseeker away, leaving Elliot to work alone. Elliot didn't notice though, he was too busy thinking about Bernadette.

George spotted the island getting closer. He could see the lush green of the safe jungle and the pale sand of the beach.  
>Spotting the pier, George veered the ship in its direction.<p>

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

Now that the sails were drawn up and tied up, the ship was idly carried over the waves and closed to the pier that extended out from the island. Elliot and Sedgewick dropped the anchor over the side of the ship, and the ship came to a smooth stop right beside the pier; bobbing over the waves that carried over to the shore.

George extended the walking plank and the three of them stepped out onto the pier. It took them merely seconds to adjust to solid, immovable ground. George, Sedgewick, and Elliot separately felt a wave of relief and savored the sight and fresh air of the island; after years of extensive sailing, they were finally home.

As they turned to head to the shore of the island itself, the three spotted five familiar individuals running towards them. It took them a few seconds to realize who they were, and then George, Sedgewick, and Elliot broke into a sprint.

"Ellen!" Sedgewick exclaimed.

"Sedgewick!" Ellen cried out in joy as she and her boyfriend crashed into an endearing embrace with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" two teenaged grapes exclaimed as they ran up to George<p>

"George! Lucy!" George gasped as he lifted both of them and pulled them close.

"We all missed you daddy!" George Jr. added as he and his sister were lowered down.

"I missed all of you, too." George sighed happily. It was then that George realized that they almost stood taller than him.

"George!" he heard an all too memorable voice exclaimed. Contently, George embraced his loving wife, Caroline, that he had missed so much. Soon, George Jr. and Lucy joined in, and it soon became a family hug.

* * *

><p>"Bernadette!" Elliot exclaimed in delight.<p>

"Elliot!" Bernadette cried out as they rushed towards each other.

The rhubarb ran up and vaulted at the cucumber, crashing her lips up against his.  
>Elliot almost was knocked over, but he held himself and returned the engaging kiss with his girlfriend.<br>After a few seconds, they reluctantly withdrew from the kiss for air.  
>Elliot was left standing with a toothy smile on his face. Bernadette giggled as the two embraced each other.<p>

"I've missed you so much." Bernadette sighed as she held onto Elliot.

"I've missed you, too, Bernadette." Elliot replied.

Very soon, everyone was exchanging greetings and hugs with George, Sedgewick, and Elliot.

Finally, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything were home.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER AT NIGHT…<strong>

The sun had set, leaving a darken sky filled with the shining stars and brilliant silver moon. Along the beach near a few beach houses, there was a bonfire lit, and the occupants of the little island were gathered around it, celebrating with food and sharing stories; George and Sedgewick did most of the story telling.

Meanwhile, the couple was away from the bonfire, sitting close to the water and gazing up at the star-filled sky.

Bernadette sat on the sand while Elliot's head lay on her lap.

"We could never really see the stars in the city." Elliot remembered.

"Yeah, but now we see them all the time." Bernadette added.

They remembered the day all of them had decided to move from living in the city to living on a small island that the trio had bought.  
>At first, Bernadette wasn't so sure about leaving the city life.<br>Eventually driven by her love for Elliot and the logic of living on a small island that, she agreed to move with everyone.  
>Surprisingly, the island wouldn't be as undomesticated as she thought.<p>

For starters, no dangerous animals lived in the jungle; just about all of them were docile. Then, the group was able to hire a builder who specialized with building on solid stuff to build them houses. He constructed three little cozy houses that would endure all sorts of weather for the years to come…for a reasonable price of course. In addition to the tropical paradise, they also had clear Internet connection for keeping up on current events.

While the three were out sailing away and 'pirating', they were living here on the island exploring the jungle and giving hospitality to sailors passing through.  
>This was their daily life for a long time.<p>

'Speaking of a long time...' Bernadette reminded herself as she faced down at Elliot. Elliot's eyes glanced up and looked up into hers.

"When was the last time you shaved?" Bernadette wondered, eyeing his grown facial hair. Elliot grinned nervously.

"Um…I dunno." Elliot replied. He really wanted to avoid this topic about shaving his moustache and beard, but Bernadette wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"You _are_ gonna shave tonight," Bernadette declared with a smirk and leaned closer to Elliot's face, "am I right?"

Elliot tried his best to resist, but he eventually gave in to Bernadette's persuasion and smile.

"Alright," Elliot sighed with a smile, "for you."

Bernadette giggled and planted a kiss on Elliot's forehead.

For a minute, the couple sat there content in content silence; enjoying each other's presence.  
>The starry night, the bright moon, the cool atmosphere, and the sound of the waves breaking onto the shore, along with the presence of each other, made it feel almost like they were in a dream. Although it seemed too good to be true, they weren't dreaming.<p>

"Thank you." Bernadette whispered blissfully. Elliot glanced back up at Bernadette with a quizzical expression.

"For what?" Elliot asked obliviously. Bernadette smiled as she moved to get up. Seeing that she was trying to rise, Elliot quickly lifted his head off of Bernadette's lap and stood up with her. Bernadette smiled as they looked at each other. She closed the gap between them and gave Elliot a kiss.

"For coming into my life." Bernadette answered as she withdrew, leaving a blushing Elliot.

"No…problem." Elliot replied, trying his best not to stutter and say the right response. Bernadette just giggled, and the two started to walk back to the bonfire.

"I still remember when how extensive that 'list' of yours was." Bernadette reminisced as they continued onward.  
>It took Elliot a few seconds to remember what she was talking about.<p>

"Oh yeah…I managed to narrow it down to only two things." Elliot replied. Curious to what was still left on his list, Bernadette decided to ask a little more.

"And what might those two be?" she wondered. Elliot suddenly stopped walking. Bernadette turned around and stared at Elliot, awaiting his answer.

"Losing my friends," Elliot began, "and losing you."

Bernadette's jaw dropped a little, and Elliot looked at her with honesty. Knowing that he was telling the truth, Bernadette went over to him and embraced him.  
>She gave Elliot a stern look before she spoke.<p>

"I promise you this..." she spoke softly, her voice breaking her sterness. Bernadette pulled Elliot into an endearing hug and looking into his eyes, "You won't lose me."

Elliot, now feeling much better, hugged Bernadette back. He felt happiness and love flutter about in his heart. The two pulled away and couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Deciding to focus on what they had intended to do, Elliot and Bernadette headed back to the bonfire where everyone else was.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Sedgewick was already in the middle of a story.<p>

"About time you two showed up!" Sedgewick stopped his story when he saw Bernadette and Elliot join them at the bonfire.

"What we miss?" Bernadette asked.

"Sedgewick is telling us a tale." Caroline replied. Sedgewick immediately turned and stared at George's wife.

"This isn't a tale, this really happened!" Sedgewick defended, "Now where was I?"

"The part where you guys were in the tavern and the other pirates challenged you." Ellen answered.

"Oh yes," Sedgewick recalled, "as soon as the table was flipped, before anyone could draw their swords, Elliot had already pulled out his two."

"What?" Bernadette interjected, trying to decide whether to look at the decorative gourd or her embarressed boyfriend.

"If this is about what happen at that port, then I only used one sword." Elliot corrected, fidgeting with the handle of his sword on his belt.

"Even better! One sword against all the rest!"

"You drew your sword, too, Sedgewick." Elliot added.

"Actually, Elliot didn't have a sword, so he used a butter knife." Sedgewick put in.

"That is not true!" Elliot pointed out seriously. Bernadette was speechless; she apparently didn't know how good of a swordsman Elliot was.

"Wait…how good is Elliot with a sword?" Bernadette had to ask.

"He's better than all of us combined!" George chuckled.

"And that's just with _one_ sword," Sedgewick clarified, "you should see him with two!"

Bernadette casted a confused look at Elliot, in which he returned with a shy expression.

"Is that true?" Bernadette asked.

"It's a bit exaggerated…" Elliot said bashfully.

"Exaggerated? You disarmed half of them during the fight!" Sedgewick stated. Before Elliot could protest, Bernadette had leaned on him and hushed him.

"You can tell me what really happen later." Bernadette assured as she snuggled against him.

"Ok." Elliot replied quietly and adjusted himself so his girlfriend was comfortable. Seeing that everyone was ready to listen, Sedgewick continued with the story.

"So after Elliot slash the guy's cheek…"

"Sedgewick!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I would like to remind everyone that these characters are armless and legless. I won't be able to update for awhile, because the next release isn't out for awhile, and I am busy working on another one of my stories. And yes, it is possible to own an island.<br>Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter if you wish…whether it be good or bad, I accept all sorts of criticism…both author and anonymous.**


	31. Hazardous

**Author's note: Despite me working on two major stories, I am surprised that I managed to find the time to create another chapter for this. It's not that I was going to leave this collection of stories unattended… it's just that I never had an inspiration spurt this quickly. They usually come in later dreams and/or experiences. Nonetheless, I present to you this new chapter!  
>Warning: this contains a bit of spoilers, but not too much spoiling.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hazardous <strong>

Eight-thirty PM; another peaceful night brightened by a few twinkling stars. The doors at Big Idea Inc. had long since been closed, only to be open early next morning. Most of the staff and actors had gone home awhile ago while a few had chosen to stay behind for the weekly Go Fish night.

Petunia Rhubarb was one of those many who had gone home. The company needed everyone to go to work the next day, a Saturday, and she needed the rest. Though Petunia was a tad bit disappointed that she had to go to work on Saturday, she was excited that they were working on the special that would mark the 20th anniversary of VeggieTales. That…and she was obligated by contract. Not that it mattered, though, since everyone was driven by eagerness, inspiration, and purpose to get it done. Even the actors who wouldn't be in the special were highly motivated to put in as much work as they could behind the camera to make things ran smoothly and timely.

While her drive was unwavering, a body could only take so much work per day, and Petunia was physically exhausted. After having dinner, Petunia watched the DVD that the company gave her which she brought home in her purse: "MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle". Once she had finished watching it, she happily got ready for bed and went to sleep in her bedroom. As she slept, her mind dreamily remembered one particular day during the filming for the DVD she watched.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS AGO…<strong>

"Cut!" shouted the director holding the megaphone. As soon as those words were boomed across the outdoor set, Mr. Nezzer, Petunia, Scooter, and Jimmy began to remove the French Silk pies off their faces. While they did that, Bob, Jerry, and Chog Norrius were trying to step around the pies that littered the grassy hill that they all stood on.

"Man, this stuff got on my kilt." Jimmy groaned as he got up off the ground and began to wipe the chocolate from his cheek and eat it.

Once she wiped off the chocolate, Petunia pulled out a pocket mirror that she had placed in her belt and checked for any more chocolate. She noticed that she had gotten a little bit in her hair, but that could be cleaned later. Thank goodness that she had on her regular hairstyle instead of the one with ponytails on the side. If she had done her hair like that, it would have been much harder to clean the chocolate out. Quickly, she put the pocket mirror back in her belt and turned to everyone else.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked her friends/fellow actors as they started to recover.

"I'm ok." Mr. Nezzer said as he wiped the chocolate off his face with a handkerchief.

"All good here." Jerry replied. It was then did Jimmy notice something about his brother.

"Hey…wait a second," Jimmy started to say, "why aren't you covered in pie?"

Everyone turned to look at Jerry and noticed that he had no pie splattered on him whatsoever.

"Um…they missed?" Jerry said nervously.

"You're lucky lad," Scooter stated as he got up, "these messy things hurt!"

"Scooter, didn't you get hit?" Mr. Nezzer asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're not covered in pie."

Scooter checked himself, realizing that he was no longer creamed with pie.

"Would ya look at that!" Scooter exclaimed in surprise, "Must'a slipped off when I was rollin'!"

"Alright everyone, let's move so they can film the next scene." Bob told them. Everyone agreed and headed away and back to the tents. All except Chog Norrius.

"Not me Bob, I got ta stay for the next scene." Chog Norrius told the tomato as he watched them head off.

"Ok, good luck!" Bob called back as he left with the others.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

"It's such a nice day." Larry sighed as he reclined in his folding chair. To the left of him sat Bob, and to the right sat Petunia, each sitting in their own folding chairs and enjoying the cool breeze and open atmosphere. The day was sunny with just enough clouds and the temperature was just right.

"It is." Petunia agreed as she relaxed. Everyone was taking their break, and those who had come along for the trip were enjoying themselves, too.

"Too bad we can't stay longer," Bob said, "we only have one more week to film before we gotta head back."

"Not to mention we're flying back…" Petunia added. While their flight itself was overall nice, the taking off was heart accelerating and the landing was even worse. Just as Petunia started to close her eyes, the clanking of metal woke her up. Jean Claude, wearing his Roman helmet, came over to the three carrying three jumbo nose pins.

"I hate to interrupt your breaks, but ze producers wanted me to give you a heads up." Jean Claude spoke up.

"Oh what?" Bob asked as he sat up attentively.

"About ze stinky cheese gas in ze next scene," Jean Claude replied, "it really ez stinky."

"I think there would be something wrong if it wasn't." Larry joked with a smile.

"No…really," Jean Claude shook his head wearing his helmet, "it ez unbearable." Realizing that he was being serious, Larry also sat up in his folding chair.  
>Petunia, though still lying back, listened carefully.<p>

"How unbearable?" Bob asked.

"Me, Philippe, and Chog Norrius passed out from ze smell and had to be taken into medical." Jean Claude explained.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Petunia gasped, almost jumping in her seat.

"Oh yeah, we woke up five minutes ago." Jean Claude answered as if it was common.  
>This only unnerved the three, because the scene Jean Claude was referring to was shot 30 minutes ago.<p>

"Oh zat reminds me," Jean Claude remembered and handed each of them one of the three jumbo nose pins, "ze producers said zat zees should help keep ze stink out."

Bob, Larry, and Petunia each examined their jumbo nose pins, but it was Larry who actually tried his on. Petunia then decided to try hers on and put it on her nose. The jumbo nose pin clamped down on her nose, making it difficult to smell, but not impossible.

"Um, are you sure these things will work against all of that stink?" Bob wondered. It was only a few days ago that they filmed the scene where the Barber-Barians obtained the Stinky Cheese in the mountain. The cheese only let out a little visible stench, but everyone on set could easily smell it, even with jumbo nose pins, cans of frebreeze, and a skunk that Mr. Nezzer brought along.

"Zere iz only one way to find out, no?" Jean Claude declared boldly and went away, leaving the tomato, rhubarb, and cucumber nervous for the next scene.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

Petunia, along with all of the other cast members, were very nervous. It was perfect in retrospect, seeing that they needed to act all anxious and panicky for this scene, but a terrible feeling that persisted in them all. They were filming right next to the edge of the stinky gas that settled in the small divide. Already a few extras had to be rushed to medical care because they didn't have proper protection for their noses against the gas. That alone made everyone weary.

For one part, Jimmy, Scooter, and Mr. Nezzer had to run down the little valley and through the gas to get to the other side. When they finished, the three of them were gasping for air and coughing. Even with the jumbo nose pins, the smell of the stinky cheese gas got through, although they didn't inhale too much to pass out. Whenever the cast members had to get to the other hill on the other side, they had to go around so they wouldn't go through the gas. Now, Larry and Petunia were standing near the edge of the gas that lingered below. Larry had glasses on instead of his contacts, which Petunia thought they made him look adorable.

"Alright Larry, get ready for the next part!" the director's voice boomed over the megaphone.  
>Larry gulped at the sound of that.<br>Petunia noticed and heard his action and turned to him. This next part made him nervous and she wanted to know why.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked.

"I gotta go down there and get the stinky cheese." Larry replied as calmly as he could.

"What?!" Petunia gasped, her eyes widening. She glanced back down the hill at the gas that fogged below. It had grown so thick that it was no longer transparent but opaque to the point where it seemed like you could cut a hole in it. The fact that Larry had to walk into that dangerous stuff made Petunia shudder.

"Can't you use a double?" Petunia asked, trying her best to stay composed; it was failing by the second. Larry shook his head.

"Do they at least give you a gas mask?" Petunia continued, the thought of knowing Larry was at risk frightened her.

"I wish they would." Larry replied light heartedly. Petunia took no amusement in his little joke. Her heart raced and made her on edge, worry beginning to fill up her mind.  
>It affected her so much that Larry noticed something apparent about her.<p>

"Petunia, are you ok?" Larry asked with utmost concern, "You're shaking."

Petunia glanced down at herself and finally noticed that her body was trembling all over. Her worries were getting on her nerves very badly. Doing her best, she managed to find her voice and respond.

"I'm fine…" Petunia said with a shaky voice, "It's just that…you're going down there…surrounded by an unsafe chemical...that can cause you to faint."

Not thinking of anything else he could do, Larry came closer to Petunia and gave her a big hug. This didn't help settle her mind so much, but Petunia noticed that she had stopped trembling significantly. Still feeling that she was shaking, Larry pulled apart from the hug and embraced Petunia.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Larry assured as best as he could. Without saying a word, Petunia gave a silent nod as the two broke their embrace. The swirling emotions died down in Petunia's chest, but her mind remained opened to all possible scenarios that could happen if things went wrong. That only caused her to tremble a little bit. By now, Bob had made his way over to the two wearing his own jumbo nose pin and carrying two frebreeze cans and a crucible tong.

"The director said whenever you're ready." Bob softly told Larry as he handed Petunia a frebreeze can and gave Larry the crucible tong. Although his exterior remained calm, Bob's voice held concern for his best friend. Looking at Petunia, Larry silently asked if she was ready. Pressing her lips tightly together, Petunia nodded.

"Ok! We're ready!" Larry turned and shouted to the director.

"Alright, everyone quiet on the set!" the director announced. Bob, Larry, and Petunia all pulled their senses together, letting go of any willy-nilly antics that they had in their heads, and focused on acting the scene. Despite this, Petunia was still shaking a bit.

"Action!"

The recording camera slowly panned upwards from the stinky cheese to the hesitant-looking tomato, the brave cucumber, and the slightly shaky rhubarb standing on the hill near the gas.

"It's time…" Larry said seriously as he held the crucible tong. Briefly, he glanced over at Petunia. "Cover me." he instructed. Without wasting time, Petunia and Bob sprayed the frebreeze on him, dousing him in the clean smelling air freshener. Once sprayed, Larry went down to retrieve the stinky cheese, silently holding his breath. Petunia watched him go, still shaking and her mouth unknowingly opened with fear.

"Be careful," Petunia suddenly said aloud, but remembering that they were recording, she quickly added at the end of the sentence: "MacLarry."

Just as she finished saying her non-scripted line, Larry disappeared into the green stinky fog. After a few seconds, all the other actors gathered around behind Bob and Petunia. Petunia managed to get a grip of herself and stop shaking altogether, but there was no sign of Larry. Several more seconds passed, and there was still no sign or sound from Larry. There was no possible way that anyone could withstand that smell for so long, even with a proper nose pin. Petunia quickly shot a glance at Bob, but seeing that he was still focused at where Larry disappeared, she immediately returned her eyes back to the green fog. For half a second, she considered running down into the gas to find Larry.

Then, a silhouette began to form in the green fog, and an apparent hissing noise followed. To Petunia's relief, Larry emerged from the valley filled with green gas, fully conscious and awake. If they weren't recording right now, Petunia would've ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Stand back everyone!" Larry declared as he came up with the jar of hissing stinky cheese in the crucible tongs. "It's gonna blow!"

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, Petunia and everyone else panicked and ran to the side and made way for Larry to pass.  
>As she ran off, Petunia thanked God over and over again for keeping Larry safe.<p>

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

**IN PRESENT TIME…**

_RIIIINNNGGG!_

"Aahh!" Petunia cried as the alarm clock startled her awake, causing her to jump in her bed. After she irritatingly turned off the alarm clock, she glanced over at the alarm clock that now displayed 7:00 AM.  
>Work started at 8:00 AM.<br>Petunia sat there for a moment in shock before she bolted out of her bed to get ready for work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ah, it is good to be typing these again, but I won't be typing another chapter until after the Christmas Special. It was unfortunate, however, that 'MacLarry &amp; The Stinky Cheese Battle' came without any commentary (or maybe it is just hidden...). Oh well, I'm sure they have their reasons.<br>Thanks for your time.**


	32. Mistletoe

**Author's note: I held this chapter back because it is a Christmas chapter. No sense of posting it during Halloween or Thanksgiving…even though stores were already selling Christmas items during those times.  
>Like the last show, no Studio Commentary was added to the DVD. So, I had to get creative and use shipping goggles.<br>To those who are not familiar with the term, I will explain at the end.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe <strong>

It was a cold winter morning in December and the sun had yet to rise. The well-known cucumber actor, Larry The Cucumber, lay awake in his bed. Even though he was snuggled under the warm covers of his bed, Larry could not fall asleep; his mind was too wide awake. Larry rolled over onto his side in an attempted to find a more comfy resting position. Instead, he felt even more restless and his eyes stared right at his alarm clock that displayed '1:07 A.M.' in bright red.

"Thank goodness it is Saturday tomorrow," Larry sighed but then glanced at his alarm clock, noting it was already tomorrow, and added "or today."

Prying his sight away from the alarm clock, he rolled onto his other side; he was becoming frustrated at his lack of sleep.  
>His eyesight fell upon the "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" DVD case that rested near the edge of the bed. He had forgotten to put it with the collection of DVDs after he had came home. Smiling, Larry started to remember everything that everyone went through to put the Christmas special together.<p>

For the narrator, they had hired Si Robertson from Duck Commander; _the _Si Robertson that Larry had seen so many times on TV!  
>Everyone was excited to meet him; and surprisingly, vice versa. Unlike the process that they did with Melinda Doolittle for "Twas the Night Before Christmas", where they hired a veggie actor to lip sync with the voice actor, the producers had a whole new idea. After a few voice recording session, the producers and director escorted Si over to the Tech Department building of Big Idea Inc, an area, for some reason, Larry had rarely visited.<br>The next day, there was an okra named Silas hopping around campus, with a beard and glasses very similar to that of Si's. As it turns out, technology had advanced far enough to turn humans into anthropomorphic talking vegetation, and Si had voluntarily been turned into an okra for the duration of the filming.

There were a few little mishaps: having to point Si to look at certain cameras a few times, Si ad-libbing a few of his parts, Si sneaking into a few scenes he wasn't scripted in. Despite these unplanned events, it only gave Si's character, Silas, a very authentic charm and made him more enjoyable; both the actors and employees of the company agreed. After the filming was done, Silas was taken back to the Tech Department building, and out came Si Robertson. Larry still wondered how exactly the people in the Tech Department were able to transform Si Robertson into a veggie and back.

"I gotta start visiting the Tech Department." Larry mumbled lightheartedly.

Big Idea Inc. had rented out a mall for the show. Needless to say, it was huge…and also dirty. It was functional, yes, but very grimy. Silas heard about this, decided to live up to his role as the narrator/janitor, picked up his mop and two bucks of soapy water, and camped out at the mall. The next day when the actors went to check out the filming spot, they were welcomed by Silas to a spotless clean mall. How he managed to clean up the place all by himself in one night, Larry never knew; nor did he have time to think about it at the time, since they had started to film that very day.

Everyone had their lines down and were ready to go. Annie's grandpa, George, and Jimmy were assigned as mall cops and given segways to ride around on.  
>When the two were testing the segways out in the parking lot, Jimmy accidently overcharged his segway. As a result, he drove his segway across the parking lot at street speeds. Thankfully after a few runs and trials in the parking lot and on the road, Jimmy managed to gain some controllability when he was driving his segway.<p>

Speaking of controllability, the out of control mall train had little to no controllability at all. The train just zoomed straight down the path, and the camera crew somehow managed to film it all.  
>Mr. Lunt got skid marks from being dragged across the floor, Jimmy got bruised up when he drove through the photo booth, and George jokingly said that this little stunt either added another year to his life or took off five. Due to years of performing their own stunts, the cucumber and tomato passengers knew how to tuck, roll, and embrace for impact. Although Bob did land on his head, he just needed an icepack before he got right back to work.<p>

'Thank goodness we were going down a straight hall.' Larry thought. If they had been zooming down a hall with a corner, there would have been major crash and a number of injuries.

Thankfully, the company took extra safety precautions for the film; especially for the Silly Song.  
>Stumbling around in scratchy Christmas wrapping paper that nearly blinds you – or in Larry's case, since Jean Claude and Philippe <em>were <em>blinded – isn't exactly safe. Jean Claude even stepped off the edge of the counter, but despite what crashing sound effects were added, he landed on a huge throw pillow and was launched back up to finish the Silly Song. Pa Grape was suppose to be in the scene, but Larry had to practice wrapping on someone before they filmed the Silly Song. Consequently, Pa managed to make his way to the counter at the end of the scene.

The mall that they rented out didn't mind if they went all out on the Christmas decorations, since other malls had already started to put up holiday ornaments and lights. Aside from the prop crew, Mr. Lunt, and Bob, Madame Blueberry helped out alot with putting up the decorations throughout the mall.  
>Madame Blueberry even pulled an all-nighter, but was terribly tired the next morning for her next shoot, and no amount of caffeine could shake off the sleep. So when it looked like she was tired and yawning during the scene when Bob and Mr. Lunt were showing off the giant dancing teddy bears…she really was.<p>

'I'm surprised she managed to hold her singing voice and remembered her lines.' Larry thought and then decided to count how many accidents happened during production.

There was an incident near the end of production in regards to the lights. After they moved all the Christmas lights and decorations over to the burned down house, approximately 21,652 multiplied by two Christmas lights, nearly 200 pounds of decorations, and a stage set up with flood lights, they turned them on. The sheer number of bright lights on the brightest setting nearly blinded everyone on the ground, affected the visibility of airplanes flying by above, and could also be seen by one of the NASA satellites from space. Big Idea was soon contacted by NASA, and both the parties settled on the agreement of keeping the lights set at the minimum level of output.

'Those lights made it look like day.' Larry silently added.

Then there was also the incident with the disco ball in the mall. Larry had assumed that it was a normal disco ball and thought nothing of it. So it was quite a surprise when he went to the bathroom while they were recording a scene he wasn't in, exited the bathroom, and almost got singed by a brightly colored laser emanating from the disco ball. Thanks to the tidy up keeping of the mall by Silas, the floors and walls were _really_ reflective, so the lasers practically bounced off of every shiny surface. There was a solid five seconds of everyone dodging and ducking from lasers.

'We were too close to becoming cooked vegetables.' Larry remarked in his head, almost feeling the heat from the scorching laser based off of memory.  
>First the camera firing a laser, then the disco ball shooting multiple lasers, and now they were starting on their next show, a Star Trek parody episode, which is bound to have lasers. Thank goodness for hazard pay.<p>

In relations to hazards and risks, the Star Bursts in a Box really set everyone on the set on edge. Despite what the name suggests, the prop was not filled with the little, sweet, colorful candy. Instead, the spiky helium balloon was filled with 500 pounds of explosives; albeit they were fireworks, but they were still dangerous. When it came time to let it float, the balloon was set on a timer for when the explosives would detonate.  
>Thankfully, they filmed the scene where Bob cuts the rope <em>before<em> the scene where Bob zooms down the road in an overcharged segway to cut the rope.  
>Still, the director told Bob to cut the rope in the last few seconds before the Star Bursts in a Box went off, so everyone was still nervous regardless. Not to mention that all those fireworks going off at once deafened everyone for a few seconds.<p>

Larry's mind suddenly grew quiet at the next memory.

One of the many Christmas decorations used during the show was mistletoe. When they moved all the ornaments to the last set, they even moved the mistletoe. Larry was busy acting in a scene to noticed who exactly was setting up the mistletoe.  
>Whatever the case, what followed next was unexpected.<p>

Once everything was decorated and set up, the next scene that was to be filmed was when Lawrence, a.k.a Merry Larry – and as the name suggests, played by Larry – was being interviewed by a TV reporter.  
>Of course Petunia was selected to be the reporter, having the most skill from other previous roles as a reporter. It all started out normally; everyone was doing their thing in the background, and Larry and Petunia were ready to read their memorized lines. Then something dangling above the two caught their attention.<p>

Hovering above them droop the little parasitic traditional plant: mistletoe.

The two of them were at a loss of words. Neither of them could do anything about it because the camera was rolling, but it also felt a bit wrong for not holding up the Christmas tradition.

Larry slowly glanced off screen, his eyes questioning the off screen crew members who done it; and they truly had no clue. Meanwhile, Petunia had glanced over at the camera with a big open smile before turning back to Larry and conducting her scripted interview.  
>The two of them had silently agreed to put off tradition until the time was right.<p>

The choice of timing, however, was one of the most devious things Petunia had done.

It was the final scene: the scene where everyone was gathered in the mall and Merry Larry was orchestrating the choir of children.  
>The director was doing the countdown for them to start recording when Petunia chose to act.<br>She ran up to Larry, planted a kiss on his cheek, and ran back to her spot.  
>Larry only had time to glance back at her and see her give him a wink with a grin before the director called out "Action!".<p>

While the scene with the surprised mistletoe was recorded, the plant was too high up for the camera to catch.  
>Seeing no problem with the shot, the editors added the scene into the film.<p>

Larry gave a warm smile at the memory sinking in and sighed. Subconsciously, Larry sprawled into the warmth of the covers and felt his whole body relax.  
>Overcome by the comfy covers and the feeling of his heart melting from the last memory, Larry felt his eyes grow heavy and start to close.<p>

'Finally.' Larry's mind muttered before he embraced the welcoming sleep.

Soon, the cucumber was in a fitful slumber filled with wondrous dreams of friends, family, Christmas and, subsequently, mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Shipping goggles – an Internet term used to describe when a viewer interprets any sort of performed action, even the smallest one, as proof for their pairing (a.k.a. ship), even if said proof is insignificant or nonexistent. <strong>

**Yea, if you are still confused, look it up.**

**In regards to Big Idea Inc. having the technology to turn humans into anthropomorphic vegetation...  
>They technically <em>do<em>, but more in the animation sense than the physical sense.**

**Merry Christmas to all and may all those who are less fortunate than us have a good Christmas as well.**

**See ya!**


	33. Setting Up and Makeup (And Extra)

**Author's note: I shall begin with why I started on this chapter later than usual. I immediately went after school to buy "Veggies in Space The Fennel Frontier" when it came out. After two days of driving around town in the afternoon while sick, I had discovered that the DVD was sold out until they restocked the shelves. **

**To all the people who rushed out to purchase the DVD the day it was out: Why didn't y'all leave me a copy?! I'm kidding, I don't mean any blame. **

**Eventually, I did manage to purchase the DVD, watch it, and begin working on this chapter. Sadly, no commentary again (I'm starting to think they've stopped doing it because of budget or limited time they have). Either way, I was left to my own creativity to put something together to be as canon-legit as possible. Please don't mind any spelling mistakes, if any. Behold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Setting Up and Makeup<strong>

It was an above average filming day in the Big Idea Inc's main building. The cast members were getting ready for their shoots, crew members were preparing the equipment for filming, and the staff employees were busy dealing with paperwork. Everyone was being moved by enthusiasm, determination, and, of course, contractual obligations as a worker for Big Idea Inc.

"Look out!" Jean-Claude shouted down the hallway. Everyone ahead of the pea jumped to the sides as a cart full of movie props sped down the hallway; Jean-Claude riding atop. Trailing behind the runaway cart Jerry running after it.

"Just hold on!" Jerry shouted as he tried to keep him with the speeding cart.

"Zhis iz ze last time I'm letting you push the cart!" Jean-Claude called back as he sought a way to slow down the cart.

Up ahead at a hallway junction, Mr. Nezzer was running with a clipboard, trying to jot down words and check things off. So caught up in his efforts that he had no idea a runaway cart was coming from around the corner until the last second.

* * *

><p>"Excusez-moi!" Jean-Claude exclaimed in French as he rode on by. Mr. Nezzer let out a shout as he hastily leapt back in time. An out of breath Jerry immediately ran on by to catch up with the cart. Quickly shaking off the sudden scare, Mr. Nezzer hurried on his original route. He weaved through bustling hallway traffic before he reached his intended destination: the MeetingConference Room.

The entire Meeting/Conference Room was filled with motion. A number of staff members were busy rushing around getting things organized and packed. Near the far end of the table, Bob The Tomato was busy making sense of the whole situation and overseeing the process.

"Are the props ready to go? That's good. Make sure those files are put away somewhere we can find them. Hey, careful with that stuff!" Bob's voice spoke above all the labor.

"Bob, I got the list you wanted!" Mr. Nezzer spoke as he crossed the table and handed Bob the clipboard.

"Oh good, thank you Mr. Nezzer." Bob replied as he briefly checked the clipboard's papers. "Are these all the Sci-Fi references we will be using in the show?"

"Yep, that's all of them." Mr. Nezzer reported.

"Alright, can you help out here? We're almost done." Bob requested. Mr. Nezzer didn't even answer the question before he began to help out around the room. One of the staff members approached Bob with a red telephone.

"Bob, we have NASA on the line."

"Great!" Bob exclaimed and picked up the phone, "Hello? Is this NASA? Yes. Yes this is Big Idea Inc. Yes, that's me..."

* * *

><p>Outside the MeetingConference Room, Jimmy hurried passed the doorframe, carrying a box full of space helmets. After rounding a few corners and stumbling by many other workers, Jimmy finally made it to the Lobby where boxes upon crates were stacked everywhere. Each cargo contained specific items and tools required for the upcoming show. Movers were already hauling several of the crates out the front doors and off to where they needed to be.

"Hey Scooter! I got the last of the space helmets!" Jimmy shouted out. Standing on the mini mountain of packages was Scooter, who was marking off everything they needed on his list. The Scottish carrot glanced down at the orange gourd.

"Aye, lad! Did ya get all the reference items?" Scooter asked, checking off a square on his list. Jimmy's expression paled before he started to nervously chuckle.

"Uh well," Jimmy stammered, "you see-"

"Get goin' lad!" Scooter ordered, "And take Pa and Junior with ya!" Jimmy's eyes scanned the Lounge for Pa Grape and Junior. Spotting them sitting on one of the few open couches, he went off to inform them of their next task.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scooter observed the movers rolling out more boxes and crates out the front doors in an assembly line fashion. They were only 45% done with shipping and handling. Suddenly, collective metal clanks caught Scooter's ear. He turned to the source and nearly stumbled off his crate from the sight.<p>

"Hey Scooter!" Mr. Lunt proclaimed loudly, "I got all the robots ready to go!" Behind him stood the entire legion of distinctive robots that were to be used in the show. Their numbers were so great that they crammed up the hallway they had came from. The fact that Mr. Lunt was wearing his costume only made him look like he was an evil villain in charge of all them. Scooter eyed the busy front doors before summing up the number of robots.

"You're gonna have to take those robots to the back, Mr. Lunt!" Scooter said, "The front is too busy!"

"Ok!" Mr. Lunt replied and turned to the robots, "You heard the carrot, head for the Storage Garage!"

In a jumbled order, the robots started to turn around and flood back into the hall, sending signals to the other robots about the change of direction.

At the very end of the mass assembly of robots in the hallway, Larry and Scallion #1 were tailing right behind the robots.

"Have you by any chance seen Archie?" Larry wondered as they followed.

"He said he was getting in contact with a few of our fellows at BBC," Scallion #1 enlightened, "said something about 'meeting us' on set."

"Now how's he gonna do that?" Larry asked, "We're going to be on the moon by then!" Before Scallion #1 could answer, Larry bumped into the metal torso of one of the robots in front of them, who were now all standing still. Scallion #1 and Larry exchanged confused looks before Larry attempted to speak.

"Uh guys?"

With an electrical whine, all the robots did a 180 degree turn and barred down at the scallion and cucumber. Without word, they started to march. Larry and Scallion #1 started to slowly back up to avoid being run over by robots. Suddenly, the robots broke into a run, as well as Scallion #1 and Larry.

"Aaaahhhh!" the two vegetables screamed as the legion of robots threatened to surpass them by getting closer and closer. Larry spotted a hall up ahead that deviated from their hallway. Upon reaching it, Larry dove to the side and avoided the wave of robots. Scallion #1, who was on the other side of Larry, had no such luck and continued to run faster to avoid being trampled on.

"Why is it always me!" he panicked as he ran. After a minute, the robots and Mr. Lunt passed the corridor, leaving the junction empty.

Just an above average filming day.

* * *

><p>Larry pulled himself up off the floor and checked his surroundings; he was in a part of the campus he knew all too well. After all, he had been here too many times before. A few turns here, a sharp right there, a shortcut somewhere, and Larry was going down the hall that contained Petunia's dressing room. What struck Larry odd was that Petunia cat, the one he got for her a few years back, was sitting in front of the closed door. Glancing over at the Larry approaching, the cat mewed before she got up and brushed against Larry with her orange fur coat.<p>

"Awwe, it's good to see you, too." Larry greeted as the cat purred. "Any idea why you're out here?" The cat froze and casted a curious look with its jade-green eyes.

"Meow?"

"Hmm…" Larry mumbled as he casted a puzzled look at Petunia's dressing room door. Was the cat being bad and had to be put outside? No, it wouldn't be the case; Petunia's cat was too nice. Was she allergic? No, she has had the cat for several years now. Seeing only one way to find out, Larry knocked on the door.

"Uh, Petunia?"

"Who is it?" Petunia's voice replied somewhere on the other side of the door. Larry noticed the slight rushed tone in her voice and figured she must be getting ready for her role.

"It's me." Larry continued, "You left your cat out here."

"Oh thank goodness," Petunia's voice sighed, "I thought she might've not listened and wandered off." Larry glanced down at the orange cat who was now plopped down and licking her paw.

"Nope, she's still here." Larry confirmed. A moment of silence passed before he decided to speak again.

"Can I come in?"

"Not yet, I'm almost done."

"With what?"

"You'll see soon."

Larry simply huffed as he waited outside her dressing room with her cat, who was now preening herself. As seconds passed, Larry could only hear the muffle sounds of movement emanate from inside the dressing room. Right when Larry was about to ask if he could go in again, the doorknob clicked and out came Petunia; or rather, something similar to the Petunia he knew. Petunia's cat snapped its attention at Petunia before it jumped with a hiss, unable to recognize her owner.

Larry's eyes went wide as he leaned back to get a complete view of the rhubarb. Petunia was dressed in a purple suit with customized shoulder padding that covered her shoulders and chest, all gold trimmed. She had a golden belt wrapped around her waist and a huge golden frill piece around her face. Despite the outfit, that wasn't what caught Larry's attention.

"You're…blue." Larry stated in astonishment. Petunia's hair was dyed cobalt, all the extra makeup on her face was a milder shade, and her entire body was covered in blue from top to bottom. It was as if everything green on her skin had turned blue. Petunia gave Larry an apathetic look as he took in her new look.

"Being dunked in blue _isn't_ fun." Petunia stated. At the sound of her voice, Petunia's cat stopped hissing and went to greet her owner, purring as she rubbed against Petunia's purple outfit. Petunia giggled when she saw this and picked up the cat, bringing her nose to nose with the feline with a smile.

"You just can't keep off my outfit can you?" Petunia rhetorically asked the cat with a smile.

"Meow." was the only response. Rubbing noses with the cat, Petunia set the cat down and watched as it ran off. As long as it was inside the building, her cat should be well taken care of while they were all away. The blue coated rhubarb returned her attention to Larry, who was still taking in her appearance.

"So what do you think?" Petunia asked.

"Well your costume looks great, that's for sure." Larry remarked as the two started to head down the hall.

"The sooner I can wash this stuff off the better." Petunia brooded. Larry successfully held back a chuckle as the two made their way down the hall. The two continued on in silence down the empty hall. It wasn't until they rounded a corner did Petunia decide to speak again.

"I feel so embarrassed." Petunia finally sighed. Larry casted her a puzzled look before he said anything.

"How so?"

"Well…I'm blue." she replied sheepishly.

"So? Madame Blueberry is blue." Larry reasoned.

"That's her natural skin color, though." Petunia countered softly, stopping to face Larry. Larry glanced over at Petunia and noticed something was bothering her. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but waited to let Petunia choose whether to bring up the problem. Luckily, Petunia decide to press into what was troubling her. "I just don't think I look good with blue skin."

"Petunia," Larry said heartwarmingly, "I think you look great in blue." Petunia gave him a flat disagreeing expression. Knowing that look, Larry decided to push on the conversation with what he really thought about her.

"In fact, I think you would look great in any color."

Petunia's disagreeing expression faltered as she took in Larry's words. She blinked as she felt her heart skip a beat and linger with loving sweetness. Against her wishes, she found herself slightly smiling at his endearing kindness. Larry, too, couldn't help but smile, and the two were smiling together at each other. Petunia's cheeks turned a faint hue of purple as a result of the blue and red hues mixing. Petunia quickly snapped out of her daze and blush, turning her smile into a smirk.

"That _may_ be true," Petunia remarked, leaning in a bit closer to Larry, "but I'm still washing this stuff off as soon as we're finished filming." Larry couldn't help but snicker while Petunia gave a playful role of her eyes. Still smiling, the two resumed walking and made their way towards the Lounge.

"Speaking of filming," Larry finally spoke up, "I've been tweaking with the script and can't wait to read my lines."

"Tweaking with the script?" Petunia repeated with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm just messing around with the words," Larry explained, "a few puns here, a bit of wording there…just simple grammar gags."

"Oh…well just don't overdo them."

"I sorta have to," Larry admitted, "the director gave me my script, and it had a lot of 'insert pun joke' parts."

"Oh great," Petunia laughed, "the next thing you'll tell me is that there will be puns about my color." Larry gave a timid laugh at her joke, which earned him a questioning stare from Petunia.

"Ummm," Larry nervously said, "there _are_ a few 'insert pun about Petunia's new color' parts in the script."

Petunia froze in place, unaware that her mouth was hanging wide open. Larry forced an apologetic smile on his face while Petunia took in the news that Larry had just told her. After a few moments, Petunia finally found her voice, and it was as flat as it ever could be.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So many Sci-Fi references in this episode! Not only that, so many props used from previous shows! I really did enjoy this episode more than usual. Perhaps it's because I have a hidden soft spot for Sci-Fi and love for VeggieTales. While we're on the topic of soft spots, has anyone seen the LEGO Movie? It was AWESOME!<strong>

**As always: Thanks for reading and a special thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh wait. Due to the fact that I have been terribly busy as of late (school, work, college-admissions, personal issues, public issues, tragedies, vacations, etc.) I have something for all of you readers who have stuck to reading these snippets for so long. It's not a prize or me asking for ideas for the next chapter (sorry). It's just something to hold you guys over until the next chapter. So here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>(And Extra)<strong>

The cavernous place adapted to look like the setup for Luntar's Lair was all settled. Everyone was in their places and the cameras were ready to roll.

"Okay quiet on set." the director ordered, "Take one…action!"

"Captain Cuke!" Petunia exclaimed in surprise.

"Sol!" Larry replied and approached the blue space rhubarb. Petunia had a skeptical look on her face that only puzzled Larry; there was nothing in the script that said Petunia's character was confused.

"So who is this 'Sol' you speak of?" Petunia questioned with a knowing smirk. Larry's eyes went big as he turned towards the filming crew on set. Most of them were laughing at what was going on. Larry himself was lost.

"What?"

"Her name is _Luna,_ Larry," Bob explained from his spot, "as in 'moon', not _Sol_ as sun."

Larry suddenly realized his mistake and blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh."

Petunia couldn't help it anymore and began to double over in laughter.

"Cut!" the director ordered.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Larry asked again.<p>

"Larry, I'm use to it at this point." Petunia answered, shooting a narrowed look over at Mr. Lunt.

"What? It was part of the script!" Mr. Lunt defended. Petunia shifted her look from Lunt to Larry.

"Anyways, let's just get this scene over with." Petunia concluded.

"If you say so." Larry replied.

"Captain Cuke meets Luna take two," the director's voice exclaimed, "Action!"

"It's been awhile." Petunia said sweetly.

"Well," Larry said charismatically, "this is..outta the blue."

"Cut!"

"What I do this time?" Larry asked.

"We're gonna need better puns than that, Larry," the director said, "take it from the top."

" You gotta be kidding me." Petunia groaned.

* * *

><p>"Action!"<p>

"Luna! The last time I saw you…you weren't blue. What happened?"

Petunia eyes went big.

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile, Captain Cuke." Petunia said bashfully.<p>

"It sure has…" Larry replied smoothly and slowly leaned in, "Whad'ya say we make up for lost time?"

"I couldn't agree more." Petunia answered delectably as she, too, leaned in. They weren't even inches from each other before they were interrupted.

"Cut! Cut! CUT!"

"Aw come on!" Larry laughed. Everyone on set had busted out laughs that echoed in the cavern; some were even cheering. Petunia smiled as she pulled back giggling.

"What was wrong with that?" Larry asked with a smile.

"Easy there, Captain Kirk." the director joked. "We gotta keep this appriopriate for kids."

Larry was flabbergasted but still kept his single-tooth smile. The whole set erupted in laughter. Petunia had to step off to the side of camera to get a grip on herself from laughing too much.

"What was that stuff in 'Moe and the Big Exit' then?" Larry wondered aloud. The director did not answer.

* * *

><p>"Take 11, action!"<p>

"I tried to keep in touch, but you just _blew_ right by me."

"Oh that was horrible, cut!"

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong? You look blue."<p>

Petunia just glanced at the camera unimpressed.

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"Haven't seen you since our last trip out on the big blue."<p>

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"Wait…since Luna is blue, wouldn't she be similar to a blue moon?"<p>

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"By any chance, have you seen the Blue Man Group?<p>

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"You're blue…"<p>

Petunia gave him an expectant look.

"_Da-ba-dee da-ba-die_." he finished with a smile.

"Larry! We don't want any lawsuits! Cut!"

* * *

><p>"You are so blue-tiful, Luna."<p>

Petunia snapped out of her annoyed-bleak state and blinked. She glanced at Larry and then off screen.

"I…don't know if that was a compliment." Petunia admitted. Crew members started laughing again. Petunia turned to Larry with an agape jaw and questioning eyes. Larry could only maintain a straight face for a few seconds before he started to snicker. Petunia gasped as Larry quickly moved off screen.

"Oh you better have meant that as a compliment!" Petunia warned as she chased after him.

"Cut!"

* * *

><p>"Take 24, action!"<p>

"Say Luna…have any clue to why you're blue?"

Petunia gave a hard stare at Larry. Larry oblivious to the stare, was thinking to himself and mumbling under his breath.

"Actually, I forgot what I was referencing."

"Well I know what you just referenced," the director interrupted, "and I say CUT!"

* * *

><p>"Say Luna…" Larry began, "You remind me of my lieutenant; her name is-"<p>

"Cut!" Madame Blueberry called out crisply. "You are overdoing zhat joke!"

* * *

><p>"Action!"<p>

"_Bluuue Moooon_, " Larry sang in tune, "_You saw me standin' a-lone..."_

Petunia couldn't stop the smile on her lips while the other crew members were awing aloud.

"Alright Mr. Sauvé, we get it," the director complained, "cut!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, because we had to redo this scene so many times, this is the last time we're doing this scene," the director explained, "whatever is said goes on the DVD."<p>

"Just say something clever." Petunia pleaded. She was hoping that he had saved the good puns for last.

"I'll try." Larry replied, trying to think of something at the top of his head. Petunia, however, didn't know that.

"Last take," the director announced, "action!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's note: Again, so many references!<strong>

**Hmm, are you that curious to know what final puns were put in the DVD? Take a guess on what would be the most legal choice you can do.  
>(Big Idea Inc. did not pay meask me to promote their product(s), I am promoting them out of my love of their work)**

**See ya!**


	34. Game

**Author's note: So much that I want to talk about: my personal life, what's going on in the world, and future endeavors. However, seeing that this series is strictly Veggie Tales, more specifically Larry and Petunia's (possible) off screen relationship, I will simply stick to that topic. To the most misfortune to all those who like behind the scenes content, there is sadly no commentary. I am also predicting that there won't be for some time, too. Oh well, I must resort to imagination and in-depth scene analyzing. This chapter may not be as good as others, but I'll let yall decide on that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Game<strong>

Now with another day of filming done, all the filming crew members and actors who didn't have night shift were hunkering down for the night and turning in for bed. Seeing that they were renting out the park for the show, the producers had decided that it would save a bunch of time if they all camped out at the park. With that being declared, the park was filled with trailers, small RVs, and equipment trucks everywhere, all which had to be cleared out for the film shooting later.

It was a tradeoff between conserving time and heavy outpour of effort.

Out of the many trailers in the park, only one of them had a fancy star on the door with decorative letters spelling 'Petunia Rhubarb'. Inside was the starlet herself was busy putting together a sign while engaging in conversation with her friend and fellow starlet.

Madame Blueberry was sitting on the couch while Petunia was busy working with paper and colors on the carpet floor.

"It's a shame that you didn't get more screen time." Petunia remarked as she glanced around for a pair of scissors.

"Ah it'z okay," Madame Blueberry replied heartily, "I've had enough screen time in ze past several shows. I'm just amazed zat almost ze whole staff of Big Idea is in ze show."

"I know!" Petunia happily agreed as she started to cut out a piece of pink paper.

Madame Blueberry pursed her lips into a smile at the sight. Seeing Petunia, a young adult rhubarb, indulging in paper crafts on the floor was just too adorable. Madame Blueberry allowed Petunia to work in a brief moment of comforting silence before deciding to ask a question.

"Soo…who's on the night shift tonight?" Madame Blueberry asked.

"I know for sure that Laura, Larry, Khalil, Archibald, and Bruce Onion are filming their scene tonight downtown," Petunia replied, ceasing to cut her paper for a second to think, "and I think anyone else who wants to be in the scene is going, too."

"Remember how everyone reacted when Terry Crews came back from ze Tech Department?" the blueberry giggled. Petunia stopped cutting and reminisced.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the Tech Department entrance, waiting to see the results of the scientific transformation from human to vegetation.<p>

Terry Crews, a well-known movie star, had been hired for the show, much to the excitement of everyone. After arriving and happily greeting everyone, the producers had rushed him to the Tech Department. Everyone was curious to see what Terry Crews would turn into and were waiting outside the Tech Department.

Why nobody decided to venture into the actual department itself, Petunia had no idea. Perhaps the ominous humming emitting from the department kept them at bay.

The department's doors finally opened after 20 minutes of waiting. Out of the door came a puff of clouds followed by an onion with glasses and a goatee, the very same features that Terry Crews had entered with. Terry Crews had become Bruce Onion.

What happened next was both unfortunate and hilarious. Everyone took in a whiff of the scent and everyone started crying out of reaction. The smell itself wasn't as bad as the Stinky Cheese aroma, but the particular chemical makeup of the onion smell made everyone with eyes cry.

Mr. Lunt, not affected by the scent for he had no eyes, quickly made his way up to the onion, and handed him, of all things, an Old Spice odor spray. Everyone busted out laughing and crying simultaneously as soon as Bruce Onion shouted "POWEEERRR!".

* * *

><p>"That was <em>too<em> perfect." Petunia giggled and then went back to finish cutting out her pink paper. Petunia took out the shape that she had cut out and searched around for some glue.

"Speaking of perfect," Madame Blueberry interjected, "Junior and Laura are so cute togezher!"

"They're kids, what do you expect?" Petunia laughed as she went to work.

"I know, but zhey are growing up so fast!" Madame Blueberry stated in delight.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Petunia asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well for one, Laura is wearing glasses now, her voice ez changing, she's handling herself more responzibly " Madame Blueberry listed, "and she haz gotten a little bit taller."

"Okay, I see your point." Petunia agreed, finding the poster board she was looking for, "But what about Junior?"

"Well, if you take in ze amount of time he hangs out with Laura..." Madame Blueberry emphasized, "and zat zey are best friends." Petunia immediately stopped what she was working on gave shot her friend a look of shock, to which Madame Blueberry returned with a wily smile.

"They're only kids, Madame Blueberry!" Petunia exclaimed, trying to hold back a laugh, "They're two young to be in love."

"Which makes zem even _more_ cute!" Madame Blueberry exclaimed. Petunia could only smile and shake her head; she would be considered a hypocrite if she hadn't also thought the same. Madame Blueberry quickly got over her implication and took more notice to what Petunia was working on.

"I am guessing you are working on somezhing for Larry, no?" Madame Blueberry pondered as she examined the little work area.

"What could ever make you think that?" Petunia asked humorously, not taking her eyes of her project. She carefully pasted the glue onto the back of the pink cutout and slapped the shape onto the poster board.

"Considering zhat ze shape right zhere ez a heart, I can only narrow it down to a few options." Madame Blueberry playfully teased. The red-haired rhubarb set down her project and gave her full attention to Madame Blueberry, who was waiting patiently for Petunia to begin.

"Ok," Petunia started, "Larry and I decided to have a little…game."

"Ohh?" Madame Blueberry wondered, now fully interested.

"Yeah, we're trying to see how many…interactions, we can do."

"Aren't you two all lovey-dovey offset anyways?"

"I mean while we're on screen."

"Ohh, I zhink I know what you mean."

Petunia nodded, "For example, you remember the classroom scene, right?"

"Uhh, I haven't seen it yet." Madame Blueberry admitted.

"Basically, Larry did a magic trick and made some flowers appear, and then he gave them to me," Petunia finished, grabbing a black market to write with, "_those_ sorts of interactions."

"He gave you flowers while _on camera_?" Madame Blueberry exclaimed, "Zhat's so bold of him!"

"I know," Petunia giggled, "I nearly forgot my lines after he pulled that subtle move."

"Wow, you two are playing a highly risky game." Madame Blueberry realized, "trying to outdo each ozher with subtle flirts." Though Big Idea is generally lenient on what is performed and accidently performed while filming, outright actions such as those are definitely not allowed in the final cut unless scripted.

"Yep," Petunia stated, "and it feels so exciting!"

"Heh, I know zhat feeling well," Madame Blueberry stated, "so who's winning zhis game?"

"Right now, Larry," Petunia replied flatly as she wrote big letters on the poster board she just finished and held up her creation, "but _this_ should grant me victory."

Madame Blueberry jumped off the couch and stood beside Petunia to get a good look at what she made.

"Shouldn't zhat say 'Larry'?" the blueberry asked.

"Well, _Larry_ isn't the name of his character." Petunia beamed. Madame Blueberry realized what Petunia was getting at and her mouth opened in response.

"Aside from the game, that should go well with your teacher/fan girl role." Madame Blueberry complimented. The girls exchanged smiles and Madame Blueberry gave a wink. Petunia was surely going to win this subtle game.

"Well, I better be heading back to my trailer," Madame Blueberry yawned and made her way to the trailer door, "good night Petunia."

"Good night Madame Blueberry."

"Oh, and remind me to zhank Philippe tomorrow." Madame Blueberry reminded.

"What for?" Petunia wondered.

"It was hiz idea to get ze boys moving zheir hips, remember?" Madame Blueberry laughed. Petunia recalled the Panel discussions they did awhile back and how Philippe jumped onto the table and started grooving. Guess the producers took Philippe's idea of dancing into consideration after all, despite it being a few years after he suggested it.

"Alright, I will." Petunia said with a smile. As Madame Blueberry made her way out, Petunia took another look at her masterpiece. It was so simple, but it was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY…<strong>

Everyone was setting up for the big concert scene in the park. Larry was busy practicing with his woodblock when Petunia approached him.

"Hey Larry!" Petunia greeted, holding something behind her back. Larry looked up from his woodblock and focused on Petunia.

"Oh hey Petunia, what's up?" Larry replied.

"Soo, you remember our little game, right?" Petunia asked innocently. Larry's expression turned into a bashful one, one to which he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks.

"How could I forget?" Larry admitted with a smile.

"I have something for you," Petunia said with a smirk, and pulled out what was behind her back, "_Lanny_."

Larry's eyes went wide and his voice failed him. He could only stare at the sign that Petunia had created. Sure, it was a poster sign that would go great for her role, but Larry knew the exact underlining message that Petunia was sending with it. Petunia held her sign in front of her; it had a pink cut-out paper heart glued to the left of the letter 'I' and the name 'Lanny' was written below it.

The sign literally read 'I _heart_ Lanny'.  
>Lanny was Larry's character's name, which happened to have two 'N's instead of the two 'R's in the name 'Larry'.<p>

Larry stared at the poster in disbelief. Petunia was grinning happily.

"I also play the role of the fan girl," Petunia reminded, "so I'll be waving this around the _whole_ time." Larry changed his astonished gaze from the poster sign to Petunia, who was smiling triumphantly. Petunia had only one thing to say about their little game.

"I win."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is going to be a longer than usual author's note. The fact that there was a ton of dancing in <strong>_**Celery Night Fever**_** is a mere coincidence corresponding with Philippe's idea back in the chapter 'Tour De Studio'.**

**As for the DVD itself, I really did enjoy this one. There were many catchy songs as well as great animations. There's also the fact that Terry Crews is in this one; since I love good action movies, I consider this awesome. Also, his voice acting (along with singing) is great.**

**Also, the Laura/Junior relationship was explored in the show. It was moreover friendship-based than romantic though, but I'm not going to push it as much, since they are **_**kids.**_

**In VeggieTales news, Dreamworks is making a series called **_**Veggie Tales In The House**_** (look it up), which have Bob and Larry "venturing off the counter top…" as well as being redesigned (that should be interesting…) Though I will find it extremely satisfying for my love of behind-the-scenes content, it also pertains the high possibility of nullifying all these chapters I have belted out by replacing it with canon. That does not mean I will stop making these chapters, I will just have to adapt to make this series as canon as a fan can make it.  
><strong>**  
>I would also like to thank Fizzy Starburst, the FanFiction author who inspiration me to write "Timely Love Stories" in the first place, for indirectly motivatinginspiring me again with all of the stories she has been posting recently.**

**Oh wow this was lengthy…Thanks for reading, leave a review expressing your opinions and thoughts if you'd like, and have a nice day/night.**


	35. Kisses

**Author's note: Let's see…college applications, high school essays, projects, and a few personal problems. Other than that, I believe that I am good. Unfortunately, those few factors are rather burdensome and time consuming; hence why this chapter is a late by normal standards. That, and I'm also working on an overdue chapter to another story of mine on Fanfiction….so yea.**

"**Beauty and the Beet" surprisingly had no Larry/Petunia at all (and of course…no commentary…). Regardless, I managed to generate several ideas and pick out the best one that would most likely fit canon and characterization of our beloved talking vegetation cast.**

**In regards to "VeggieTales In The House" coming in November, I shall address my reflections on the subject in the closing Author's note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses<strong>

Larry's eyes traced the white snow caps atop of the mountain ridges as he leaned his head on the window. They had just crossed the state line and were heading back to Big Idea Inc still several states away. The charter bus was coasting smoothly down the highway, not waking up any of the cast members that had fallen asleep.  
>In the very front, Cp drove the bus while simultaneously chatting on a conference phone call; in the very back, several of the cast members had overhead lights on and were quietly chatting with each other, careful of not waking up anyone sleeping around them.<p>

Two of those sleeping bodies lay right next to Larry. Pulling his eyes away from the nightly landscape, Larry glanced over at the two girls who slept beside him. Taking up the aisle seat was none other than Petunia, resting fast asleep in her winter coat and seat leaned back. Petunia hadn't originally planned to accompany them on the shoot for the show. She had joined them for a reason: the young sweet potato whom was fast snoozing in the middle seat and leaning on the cucumber. Larry shifted in his seat so Mirabelle was comfy as she lay on him with her pillow and returned his gaze back out to the landscape whisking by.

Kellie Pickler, the American Idol finalist, was transformed into a sweet potato for her role in VeggieTales. Unlike the other actors, Kellie, now Mirabelle, wasn't quite sure of what to do or how to fit in with the others. It wasn't that she was unwelcomed, quite the very opposite, it was that she was unsure of what exactly to do and lovably quirky.

Petunia had then decided to take Mirabelle under her wing and guide her through daily routine of showbiz and bring out the best performance within her.  
>Some way or another, Petunia had drawn Larry into helping her out and he then found himself fostering Mirabelle alongside the red-headed rhubarb. Now that Larry thought back to it, he and Petunia acted like parents towards Mirabelle.<p>

It wasn't a surprise to the cucumber, they have played the role of parents before. What was surprising was how parenting felt so natural between him and Petunia. Between the two of them, they helped Mirabelle overcome her inexperience on set and brought out the little sweetheart within her. So much that Mirabelle's sweetness became apparent throughout Big Idea Inc. When they would ask what he and Petunia did to make her so sweet, Petunia would answer,

"_We didn't do anything, she had always been this sweet down inside."_

In retrospect, Larry was the on-screen father while Petunia was the off-screen mother.

When it was time for the filming crew to go, Mirabelle wasn't so comfortable about going.

"_What's wrong Mirabelle?"_ Larry had asked her a few days prior to their departure. Mirabelle explained how she felt a bit uneasy about heading off elsewhere to film, as if she was fretting about leaving something behind.

"_Do ya think Petunia could come with us?"_ Mirabelle had requested, _"Don't get me wrong, everyone has been so kind and everything, but it just wouldn't feel the same without Petunia. Ya get what I'm sayin?"_

Upon hearing Mirabelle's request a bit later, Petunia kindly agreed to tag along with them for the ride, much to Mirabelle's delight, and helped out behind the scenes. Out of everyone being supportive around her, Petunia was the most. She was so supportive that she grew fond of Mirabelle. After all, who wouldn't?

While everyone else was having it easy, Larry was being piled up with work, expectations and off-screen paperwork, all to which he successfully completed.  
>However, such exertion came at a price: Larry felt absolutely stressed throughout most of the filming. It even appeared in some of the on-screen parts he did, much fitting to his character's role.<p>

When the director said Larry was doing a great job at being authentic, he had no idea it was the real deal. Despite the director's unintentional ignorance, a few others saw that Larry was pushing his limits; Mirabelle was one of those few. Many times off camera, Mirabelle would thank Larry for all of the hard work he had done for the show and for her. She even went out of her way to help him out around the set, but the most striking act of kindness that she did was on-screen.

Mirabelle had kissed him several times throughout filming, all of which will probably be added into the final edit. These little deeds had spiked Larry's bewilderment, but what was even more bewildering was Petunia's lack of reaction he thought she would have. Instead of flipping out as Larry had guessed she would, she only giggled when he asked her about it.

"_She's only trying to show her appreciation for your hard work."_ Petunia had said.

"_True, and she's also a sweetheart," _Larry added, _"and I do play the role of her father."_

"Y_eah," _Petunia laughed, _"besides, it's not like she beat me to it."_

Larry smiled at the memory as he felt his chest swell with joy and affection. Spotting slight movement from the corner of his eye, Larry glanced over and spotted Petunia starting to stir from her sleep. Looking at her, Larry's mind raced back to the first time he had met her. Petunia and he had come a long way since they first met. Throughout all his years of knowing her, Larry could barely recall the few times were they had argued over something or come to a disagreement. Whenever such occasion did arise, both of them were smart enough to solve it, see each other's point of view out, and compromise if necessary. Perhaps that was why they had such a good bond between them.

Suddenly coming down the aisle, Cp leaned over the occupied seats with his phone in his hand.

"Hey Larry?"

"Yes Cp?"

"I just got a phone call from Big Idea about the next Silly Song." Cp enlightened.

Though Larry had already picked out what the topic of the Silly Song was about, it was the producers' turn to decide what skit they were doing for it.

"Oh cool, did they say what we're gonna be doing?" Larry asked. Cp pressed his lips together and teetered his head right to left; Larry somehow knew that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"They told me about the skit…" Cp answered, obviously leaving out information.

"Um, what does it involve?"

"It involves…kissing."

This came to a slight astonishment to the talking cucumber.

"Kissing?"

"As in…lip-to-lip."

"Oh…well, I am under contract-"

"With a female cucumber."

Right when those words left Cp's mouth, Petunia immediately opened her eyes and sat upright in her seat, her eyes staring blankly at Cp. She was wide awake now as opposed to being groggy a literal second ago.

"What?" Petunia demanded.

While Larry, too, was speechless about the information, but in his bewilderment, he also noticed something very wrong.

"Uh, Cp?" Larry asked, glancing towards the front, "If you're the driver, and you're over here…who's driving the bus?"

Cp opened his mouth to answer but then realized his mistake.

"Oh…right," Cp answered, slapping his forehead, "my bad guys."

As Cp took off running to the unoccupied driver's seat, Petunia shot her gaze straight at Larry, her eyes demanding to if what she had just heard was true. In all honestly, Larry would give to be anywhere else in nearly any other sort of situation than the one he was in right now. Laughing nervously, Larry decided to speak.

"I'll see what I can do about it." Larry stated, hoping that there was still time to make some adjustments to the Silly Song skit.

**LATER DURING THE SILLY SONG SKIT…**

_"Iiiit's imm-pasta-ly delicious!"_ Larry sang.

_"It's in cheddar-bly delightful!"_ the female cucumber sang back.

_"There's a piece on your lips,"_ Larry sang, and joined in the unison, _"We shouldn't miss, this biteful…"_

Sighing happily, Larry and the female cucumber started to lean in to kiss.

"CUT!"

Just as the director was about the say the same words, someone beat him to it.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Petunia repeated, nearly shouting her whole sentence.

"How did she get in here?" the director wondered aloud.  
>Larry immediately broke away from the potential kiss and sighed a relief. He had successfully managed to convince the producers to change the Silly Song Skit's story a bit after a bit of explanation: would it be really polite for kids to witness their grandparents fully in love when they were young? Or for that matter, passionately kissing on the lips? Immediately seeing his point, the producers agreed to his proposed changes.<p>

"Alright, nothing to see here." Petunia continued with a loud voice, "That's a wrap! Take five people! We're done here!"

Larry couldn't help but form a big smile on his face as he watched Petunia go on a bossing spree, much to the dismay of the director.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Whew, this was incredibly delayed. The fact that I have recently came down with a cold does not help in whatever way (there is no such thing as "flu season", the temperature only falls and makes our immune system susceptible…and all these sweets we consume throughout fall and winter don't help either!) <strong>

**Also, I have noticed that Big Idea Inc. is becoming more lenient on their status of kissing, there have been more kisses in this shows than from all of their shows combined! In regards to the Silly Song scene…why do I have a feeling that they were purposely teasing us?**

**Finally, my stance on VeggieTales in the House: I'm keeping an open mind. When I first saw the designs, I honestly was disturbed. I found their new design, like many other fans, bizarre and strange. However, instead of bashing on their designs, I decided to wait and see the actual show's content (story, characterization, voice acting, etc.) before I pass any sort of criticism. That being said, I now have to get a Netflix account when it comes out…I'm thinking about adding chapters based on 'VeggieTales in the House' into 'Timely Love Stories' if there is any sort of Larry/Petunia going on. What do yall think? Should I or should I not?**

**And for the record, this show is not encouraging girls to chase after bad boys and fall in love with them, it is saying that we all have to care about others no matter what, even if they are mean and nasty. It's the caring-love they are referring to, not the "love-love" sort.**

**Anyways, thank you for being patience with this chapter, and happy late Halloween!**


	36. Floral Forgiveness

**Author's note: A special thanks to Iheartgod175 for putting me on the VeggieTales FanFiction Recommendation page on Tv Tropes! Tv Tropes has been a site that I have used for a very long time, and to finally see that one of the stories I created is finally mentioned in one of their pages is truly wonderful. Thank you AGAIN Iheartgod175. To everyone who is still reading this opening, please take the time to stop by her profile page to check her out whenever you get a chance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Floral Forgiveness<strong>

To start from the beginning, the cast and crew were filming for "VeggieTales In The House", a new series being streamed on Netflix. Due to the nature of the series, the cast was able to cut loose and lay back, a sharp contrast to how they were held to a degree of responsibility in the usual shows.

Everybody took full advantage of the less strict standards: Bob and Archibald started to loosen up and actually enjoy themselves, Jean-Claude and Phillipe grew out moustaches like they always wanted (although there's a rumor that Philippe's was fake), Jimmy and Jerry could eat and chill out more, Madame Blueberry changed her hairstyle, and Petunia left her hair down. It took everyone but Larry awhile to get use to Petunia's new look.

Larry was even able act more silly than usual. Although the script sometimes called for him to be _more _immature and outlandish than he was for the effect of the story, he never really minded a bit of extra silliness. Some of the episode plots even called for him to be silly in order to drive the story along: he would act silly, get into trouble because of his silliness, learn his lesson, and sing a song somewhere between those three things. However, in this particular episode, his in-show trouble accidently turned into real trouble.

As in, "might not make it out alive" sort of trouble.

While they were filming the new series, Petunia had taken up gardening in her pastime. To say that she was an expert was an understatement. She was able to grow all kinds of flowers and plants, from the beautiful small flowers to enormous lush trees. She even managed to grow a herbivorous Venus Fly Trap, to which it and Larry shared a mutual dislike for each other (probably because it tried eating him the first time Petunia showed it to him). How Petunia managed to tame the monstrous plant around her was a mystery to him, but Larry had guessed it had something to do with the kindness that he knew her for. Petunia was proud of her newfound skill for agriculture, even if it was a little ironic in retrospect.

So when the producers and director wanted Larry to accidently scorch a few of her plants for an episode plot, Larry could guess how Petunia reacted. Nevertheless, Petunia finally did agree to their request, but Larry knew her better than anyone else.

"_Are you sure you're okay with this?" Larry had asked her prior to the filming._

"_Yes, Larry, I'm completely fine with this." Petunia assured, "But please do try to keep the damage to a minimum."_

"_Okay, I'll burn as few as I can."_

Oh boy, Larry was really in for it now. Had he not been so clumsy with the magnifying glass this whole fiasco could have been avoided. What was even worse was that his blunder was going to be added to the final production reel of the episode, making it forever available to watch anytime somebody wanted to. He should've dropped the magnifying glass when he had the chance instead of waving it around like an irresponsible fool. Not knowing what to do, Larry had to seek out advice as fast as possible.

It was just his luck that he had happened to run into Mr. Lunt and Bob right after the shoot.

"So you really ruined all of them?" Bob asked again. Larry had initially told him that he had ruined all of her plants while they were filming, but the tomato assumed that was merely a line in the script. It so happened to turn out it wasn't a line from the script.

"Uh huh," Larry nodded, "I didn't mean to, buuut…"

"Whoa-ho, you're in for it this time man!" Mr. Lunt chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Larry grumbled sarcastically.

"Have you told Petunia about this?" Bob continued.

"Ummm, no?" Larry admitted. Bob's facial expression immediately dropped while Mr. Lunt was doing his best to not laugh. Looking down on his two friends, one snickering and one with a dumbfounded look, Larry felt as if he was looking up from a big hole he had dug himself into. Mr. Lunt finally stopped laughing and sighed.

"Look buddy, I'm sure you'll be fine," Mr. Lunt stated, "Petunia is as smart as Bob and as sweet as her name."

"You haven't seen her when she's mad." Larry countered, recalling the last time she was angry; it wasn't pretty, to say the least.

"Well, you didn't mean to burn all of her plants, right?" Bob said.

"No, not at all." Larry said defensively.

"Then you should probably go and tell her it was an accident before she gets home." Bob advised before glancing around, "Where is Petunia anyways?"

"She went back to her house with the camera crew to finish her scenes for the episode." Larry explained, not realizing that his metaphorical hole he had dug himself into had just gotten deeper. Bob eyes widened in shock while Mr. Lunt's mouth dropped in bewilderment. Larry was about to ask why they had those looks on their faces before it dawned upon him on what he had failed to do.

"Heh, wrong move?" Larry wondered nervously. Bob pressed his lips together before giving a slow nod.

"Wrong move." Bob repeated to confirm.

Suddenly in the distance, the three of them could a voice scream. Although it was distant, it was still loud enough to make Larry wince.

"Laaarrryy!" Petunia's voice shouted not too far away.

"I'll start digging a grave." Mr. Lunt sighed and went off to find a shovel, leaving Bob shaking his head and an anxious Larry wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess. For a split second, Larry felt that a grave would be a nice place to lie down in and think over how he was going to sort this mess out. It was certainly better than risking his face getting torn off or his bones built into a fort.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER…<strong>

"Here lies Larry The Cucumber," Mr. Lunt sermonized as he looked down upon the cucumber nonmoving cucumber lying on the ground, "he lived a long life, but alas, he couldn't survive the fury of a florist."

Larry took a moment to breathe and let the trickles of sweat run down his forehead.

"You're hilarious." Larry deadpanned with closed eyes.

"I know I am," Mr. Lunt shot back, "now help me carry this tree upstairs."

Heaving a sigh, Larry picked himself off of the floor and righted himself next to the bagged tree they had hauled in. With Larry on one end and Mr. Lunt on the other, the two of them lifted up the bagged tree and proceeded to carefully carry it up the stairs. Heading up the stairs, Larry silently thanked himself that he and the others have been working out, otherwise they wouldn't be able to do half the things they did both on-set and offset. Plus, it was also healthy.

Larry and Mr. Lunt finally reached the top of the stairs and entered into the newly decorated plant-a-tarium, dubbed by Larry, and sought out a clear space to set the tree down. Meanwhile around the plant-a-tarium, Bob was busy snipping away the super fast growing weeds that had sprung up all around the place. In the middle of the whole place, Petunia stood at the table with a bunch of potted soil, delicately replanting her flowers.

"Thanks again for helping me replace my plants." Petunia kindly thanked the three of them.

"Don't mention it Petunia," Bob replied, "after all, it was Larry's idea in the first place."

"Yeah, it was all _Larry's_ idea." Mr. Lunt announced broadly as he and Larry found a place to set down the tree, making the emphasis in his voice clear. After standing the bagged tree upright, Larry slouched down right next to it while Mr. Lunt continued. "Nobody else's but _Larry's_."

Petunia gave the gourd a skeptic look and raised her eyebrows. Catching the look, Mr. Lunt met her look with an unfazed expression.

"What? I'm serious." Mr. Lunt said with honesty, "It was all Larry's idea."

With that being said, Mr. Lunt was about to tell Larry to get back up to help him with the other plants they had to haul in, but one glance at the slouching cucumber told him that he needed a break.

"Hey Bob, can you give me a hand with the other plants downstairs?" Mr. Lunt requested. Putting down the over-sized snippers, Bob joined Mr. Lunt and the two went exited the plant-a-tarium to carry in more plants.  
>Larry simply sat there against the tree, taking the moment to catch up on his strength. Out of the four of them here, Larry was the strongest, and so he had been doing most of the lifting, which had definitely worn him out.<p>

Looking up from the floor, Larry saw Petunia heading right towards him with a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Petunia asked sweetly as she leaned over to eye level with Larry, offering the glass of water.  
>Gathering his strength, Larry stood up next to Petunia and gladly accepted the drink.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good," Larry replied and gulped the water down, "just needed a break before I can get back to hauling."

"You didn't have to spend so much just to replace my plants." Petunia said as she returned back to the center table. A refreshed Larry followed right behind her.

"I mean, I kinda had to," Larry countered, setting the empty glass on the table, "I was responsible for scorching all of your plants, so it only seems right to be responsible for fixing my mistakes."

"Well I appreciate it nonetheless." Petunia added before she resumed digging little holes with her miniature shovel in the soil-filled flower pots. Larry felt a question bubble at the tip of his tongue, but was unsure of whether or not he should ask it. Pushing through, the cucumber had to know the answer.

"Petunia?"

"Yes Larry?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Petunia blinked and rested her miniature shovel on the table, staring in deep thought at the flower pots. Larry waited patiently for her to answer his question. This whole incident took place this morning, so it was reasonable if she still held some anger towards him.

"I _am_ still a little bit angry at what you did…" Petunia admitted honestly before looking up and meeting Larry's gaze with her own. Larry felt his shoulders sink a little from her confession, but knew from the drop in her voice that she wasn't done speaking just yet.

"But it _was_ an accident," Petunia continued softly, "and you did apologize…and take it upon yourself to replace all of my plants..."

A small smile slid onto her face while she paused. Upon spotting it, Larry simultaneously smiled too.  
>For a brief second, the two harbored an all-too-familiar feeling they knew too well.<p>

"Give me a day." Petunia answered with a smirk before she turned her head and went back to her potting flowers. Larry felt his heart jump from her answer and his smile widen; he wasn't expecting that. It was a coy response on Petunia's behalf, but still nonetheless clever.

'Wait, does that mean she's gonna be mad at me until tomorrow?' Larry thought.

"And…thanks for the plants." Petunia added tenderly.

"No problem." Larry replied nonchalantly.

Before the two could go on any further, they heard Mr. Lunt and Bob's voices squabbling back and forth over trying to carry something up the stairs. Larry quickly went off to lend them assistance. Unbeknownst to him, Petunia had turned her head and watched him head off downstairs until he was out of her sight.

"Oh Larry, what am I gonna do with you?" Petunia sighed contently and rhetorically.

_CRRRAAASSSSHHH!_

The whole building shook from whatever impacted. Petunia flinched in reaction before she her a commotion of three voices coming from the floor below her. Regaining her deadpanned expression, Petunia hurried off towards the stairs to go and settle whatever commotion was coming from the cucumber, the tomato, and the gourd.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Whether or not you are in a good mood, I wish you a Happy Valentine's Day from me to you, because you deserve it.<strong>

**For those who haven't heard, VeggieTales has a new TV series on Netflix. This particular chapter follows up on what happens after the episode "Larry's Cardboard Thumb". **

**VeggieTales has gone through a new look and will feature said redesigns until further changes. The new look has **_**very **_**swell animation and textures, making it much more fluid when compiled together. As for their looks, even though I subconsciously jump out of my bones upon seeing them, all that matters to me is that they keep the characters' personalities intact, to which they did, and that they continue to teach good morals to people. Oh, and Larry/Petunia stuff of course. In regards to the new voice actors…I do believe I will miss the older ones, but I am glad that the new ones aren't terrible. Thank goodness DreamWorks was smart enough to keep Phil Vischer voicing on the show. Just imagine the uproar of the fan base if they **_**did**_** replace him….**

**Hypothetical anarchy aside, thanks again for reading. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	37. Official

**Author's note: Turns out that "Noah's Ark" will be the only VeggieTales DVD released this year as far as I know. That being said, creativity is a must in order to continue these snippets. Again, like many of the other DVDs after "The Little House That Stood", there is no commentary. I understand that recording commentary takes time and money, but come on! Gimme something to work with Big Idea Inc! Nevertheless, they gave us content, and that is all that is required, so thank you Big Idea Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Official<strong>

Petunia sat back in her leather seat with her eyes closed and mind settling. Her lucid thoughts trailed off to how fast her morning went; she only had time to get dressed and put a headband in her hair. Petunia originally planned on braiding her hair, but alas, time didn't permit it. She had been leaving her hair down lately though. Nobody minded her change of look, especially Larry, so Petunia had no incentive to return back to her usual braided hairstyle as of yet. Besides, it was much easier to maintain.

Reluctantly, Petunia opened her eyes and scanned the dimly lit room. Everyone she could see was sitting in the Meeting/Conference room was in the same state that she was in: tired, groggy, and in need of a pillow. Some had even decided that the hard wooden conference table was a suitable substitute for a pillow and had plopped their heads down. While most were at the long table, others were helping themselves to the feast of donuts behind where Petunia was seated. Nonetheless, everyone was equally tired.

Well, not everyone; Larry, Bob, and Archibald were wide awake when she arrived. It was true that the tomato and the British asparagus were the most hard-working out of all of them, borderline workaholics, but even they had to get some sleep sometime.  
>Although there was something about how they carried themselves that was off putting to Petunia, she dismissed it as her sleepy head playing tricks on her.<p>

"I'm sorry we had to have a meeting this early." Bob apologized to everyone.

"Whose idea was it to hold a meeting at six in the morning?" Jimmy groaned as he picked his head up from the table.

"Trust me, not ours." Archibald replied and passed a clipboard and pen to Bob.

"Any reason why we're doing this so early Bob?" Pa Grape wondered.

"The producers wanted to get an early start on this show," Bob explained with a yawn, "and I guess it also applied to the brainstorming."

"No kidding." griped Mr. Lunt before he munched on a donut.

Now the off putting sense had returned, and Petunia immediately noticed something right off the bat about Bob and Archibald.  
>Their tones, as well as their subtle appearances, threw her off and made her realize the condition the two were in; a half a second later, and she determined the cause. Believe it or not, but not even the tomato and British asparagus were immune to the lack of sleep. Acting on her intuition and concern, Petunia addressed her concerns towards to two.<p>

"Bob? Archibald? How long have you two been up?"

Archibald adjusted his monocle while Bob took a deep breath.

"Since 3:00 A.M." came the response from Archibald. Everyone around the table began to mutter in astonishment. Why on Earth would they be up so early?

"We had to film the opening countertop scene." Bob explained tiredly, unintentionally answering the unspoken question held by everyone.

"How are you guys even awake right now?" Jean-Claude yawned.

"Coffee and sugar rushes." Archibald replied indignantly, motioning towards the donut table. Petunia forced her eyes towards the direction of the donut table and found Larry, was wide awake as ever, grabbing a bunch of donuts.

"I do have some news that may wake you guys up though." Bob noted.

"And what might that be?" Pa Grape asked. Petunia figured that she should start more asking questions soon or else she would fall asleep in the middle of the brainstorming.

"The producers want Larry as director for this one."

Unanimously, all traces of sleep and drowsiness were wiped away and the room was coated in silence; those who were resting their heads shot straight up in their chairs; and Mr. Lunt forced himself to swallow his donut before he let his jaw drop. Everyone casted shocking stares at the tomato, who timidly held the clipboard over his mouth.  
>Mr. Lunt was the first to break the silence.<p>

"What?"

Simultaneously, everyone turned in their chairs to look at Larry, who was standing nearby the donut table. His mouth was still stuffed with a donut when he realized what Bob had just announced.

"Whmm-hmm!" Larry cheered with his mouth full, raising his two other donuts in the air to show his enthusiasm. Petunia unintentionally let a giggle slip from Larry's reaction.

This was going to be an interesting conference.

* * *

><p><strong>LATER…<strong>

"We could save some costs if we rummage through Storage and pull a few props out." suggested Jerry.

"Ok we'll definitely do that then," Larry agreed, "but make sure we have a ton of checkered umbrellas."

"Uh, why checkers?" Mr. Lunt asked.

"Remember the Minnesota Cuke episode we did?"

"Oh right." Mr. Lunt remarked as Bob wrote everything down on the clipboard.

So far the meeting had been going swell. Everyone had been woken up after they received the shock of Larry directing the upcoming show. It wasn't a bad thing, Larry was the most imaginative out of them all, it was just rarely done. Once he finished off the other of his two donuts, Larry immediately unleashed his imagination and creativity through planning and collective reasoning. Occasionally, Archibald or Bob would interrupt to keep Larry from making the layout too silly or crazy but Larry mostly stayed on track. It was as if he had it all planned out for a long time. Petunia loved the fact that no matter how silly or wacky Larry's imagination and behavior stretched, he always had some sort of underlying seriousness and purpose to balance out his creativity.

As she had recalled before, it was a perfect balance; except for when it came to Silly Songs…Larry would then let himself run wild through expressive song and dance routines.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mr. Nezzer?" Larry wondered.

"Oh, he's on extended vacation." replied from Mr. Lunt, "The company gave extended vacations to a bunch of others guys too."

"Well that explains the lack of attendance." Madame Blueberry commented.  
>Now that she mentioned it, the number of empty seats in the room was noticeable.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, Petunia saw Bob suddenly pause from writing on his clipboard and scan everyone with his gaze. She had a feeling he was about to address something important.

"There's a matter that I think you guys should know about..." Bob spoke up, his shift of tone in his voice evident enough to catch everyone's attention, "Our Media Department has been picking up some negative feedback as of late."

"On what?" Larry asked.

"About our 'looks' apparently." Bob said, his voice hinting confusion. Petunia glanced around at everyone to find them transparently confused. True, some of them had changed their looks: Petunia had been leaving her hair down as of late, Madame Blueberry once again changed her style, the French Peas and Pa Grape grew out their facial hair, Archibald got a new suit, Mr. Lunt got his golden tooth replaced, and Laura and Junior were starting to hit puberty.

"I don't think it should matter if we changed our appearances," Petunia remarked, sharing looks with everyone, "it's not like we changed ourselves, right?"

Smiles returned and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>(…)<p>

"So that pretty much covers the set, right?" Larry confirmed.

"Yep, everything is good to go." Bob reported.

"And you can get us enough animals for the show?" Larry asked, looking over at the cantankerous gourd.

"Oh sure, I got most of them on speed dial anyways." Mr. Lunt assured as he pulled out his cell phone to make a few calls.

"You have our old animal actors on speed dial?" Larry wondered quizzically.

"We're talking vegetables, pal." Mr. Lunt responded.

"Oh," Larry realized, "fair point."

As Mr. Lunt exited the room and started to dial up their old animal actor friends, the topic of the meeting shifted to the next priority on the list: storyline. Knowing that Larry was now the director, Petunia could expect a ton of ideas for them to work with for the show. Right before Larry could start spilling his imagination, Archibald stopped him.

"Before you go on about giving roles to everyone, the company already has assigned the cast." Archibald interrupted. Larry sighed in disappointment before resigning himself to listen.

"As you may have heard earlier this month; Wayne Brady and Jaci Velasquez will be the main stars and consequentially the main couple of the show. As for the other couples, Pa Grape and Madame Blueberry will be Noah and Naamah…"

"Eh, it makes sense," Pa Grape spoke up, "Ma Grape has been out with the flu for awhile."

"I hope she gets well soon," Archibald counseled before continuing, "Japheth and Nell will be played by Bob and Katrina."

Mentioning her name brought back memories to Petunia. Katrina was part of the last show they did, _Beauty and the Beet_, and was a very talented singer. Like Mirabella, Katrina got along with just about everyone on set and throughout the recordings. Maybe it was her southern charm, popularity amongst the fans, or something else entirely that made her decide to stick around. It was however, something notable, seeing that Big Idea Inc. casted her again. Whatever it was, Petunia was glad that she would be working with friend.

"And last but not least, Larry and Petunia, you two will play Shem and Dot." Archibald concluded.

The rhubarb's mind went blank.

"Wait, what?" Petunia stammered.

Taken aback from the shock as well, Larry slipped out of his chair and fell flat on the floor, only to get back up in a second with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What?!" Larry exclaimed. Everyone around was wondering what all the commotion and shock was about.

Everyone except for Madame Blueberry, who beamed a sly grin and a teasing gaze over at Petunia. Petunia herself felt her heart skip a beat and a blush start to creep onto her cheeks. Larry had calmed himself down from his initial outburst but was still

"Um…well, that's…uh…" Larry faltered while he tried to find the right words and fight the flush in his cheeks; the cool cucumber was losing his cool. Petunia could feel the embarrassment of their unnecessary outbursts linger in the room, and Madame Blueberry's grin was only adding to her embarrassment. In the back of her mind, Petunia knew that there would be endless teasing from Madame Blueberry once this was over. Considering the implications of having her and Larry paired up, Petunia could only guess what the company was thinking when they were casting the roles. Beneath it all of the embarrassment was a sense of inward glee that made Petunia smile bashfully. Now she couldn't stop blushing red with a stupid smile on her face.

It was at that moment that fate decided to top it all off with what happened next: Mr. Lunt stuck his head through the doorway to add his input to the situation.

"Hah! Congratulations, you two are finally official!"

If the underlining allusions of her and Larry being paired up this show weren't clear before, they certainly were clear to everyone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you Big Idea Inc. for keeping Larry and Petunia together!<strong>

**I wanted to include as much plausible background on the changes as well as keep the chapter moving forward. Sorry for this chapter being unusually late, I have been occupied with studies and college work (I got into college! Yas!) As far as I know, **_**Noah's Ark**_** is the only VeggieTales DVD being released out this year, meaning this story will not be updated for awhile. **

**As for my opinion on **_**Noah's Ark,**_** the only bother I had was on the detail designed for their mouths, as odd as it sounds. Even though the animation update is fluid and high quality, I feel that the mouths are too high quality on some of the characters. Maybe it's because I am use to the old animation style of their mouths when they spoke. Then again, that's just my opinion.**

**Thank you for reading, a special thanks if you review, and I hope you have a lovely life.**


End file.
